Gently Spring Breeze
by Raganwald
Summary: Kagamine Len, pada saat musim semi berpindah sekolah dan menjalani hidupnya dengan suasana yang baru, ia mengalami berbagai pertemuan di hari pertamanya. Di musim semi yang indah ini, terlahir pertemuan yang akan berujung menjadi kisah cinta.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Saya cuma buat cerita di sini**

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

Kurasakan semilir angin menghembus tengkukku. Suasana sudah menjadi hangat, mekarnya bunga sakura menghiasi pandanganku. Hiruk pikuk sekitar tidak terasa mengganggu, musim semi memang selalu menjadi saat favoritku. Kenyataan membuyarkan lamunanku sesaat, membawaku pada suasana baru dan lingkungan baru. Ya, mulai saat ini, aku, berada di sebuah keadaan yang akan membuatku beradaptasi terhadap sekitarku.

_Hoshioka Gakuen_.

Kulihat sebuah tulisan yang menandakan almamaterku berada di sana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kali aku menjadi murid pindahan. Memang menyebalkan karena aku harus meninggalkan kenangan yang sudah kujalin di kehidupan lama sekolahku, begitupula dengan tuntutan beradaptasi pada lingkungan baru. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Keputusan sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Pekerjaan kakakku memaksa kami untuk pindah. Ah, ya, aku memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak perempuanku saat ini. Orang tua kami sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Sejujurnya, hal ini merepotkan…

"Hey kamu."

"Hey…"

"Mau sampai kapan kamu bengong di depan pintu gerbang?!"

_Ah_, apa ia berbicara denganku? Sesaat aku memperhatikan siapa yang berbicara padaku, aku terpana. Gadis itu _manis_, pikirku. Rambutnya yang sebahu berwarna hijau. Tubuhnya yang atletis. Dan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya segera menyita perhatianku. Aku yang tidak tahu harus merespon apa hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Apa kau ini patung? Kau mengganggu jalan yang lain!" Ujarnya seraya berkacak pinggang. Aku tersentak akan lidahnya yang tajam.

"Ma-maaf."

"Hmmm… aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ummm… Mulai hari ini aku menjadi siswa di sini sebagai murid pindahan."

"Ah, murid pindahan. Apa kau sudah tahu kelasmu di mana? Jika sudah segera bergegas sana!"

"Be-belum. Maafkan aku." Entah mengapa aku meminta maaf, tetapi nadanya yang seram membuatku takut.

"Kenapa juga kau harus meminta maaf?" ucapnya seraya menghela nafas, "Mau bagaimana lagi… ikuti aku ke ruang guru. Kau harus segera tahu kelasmu dan bergegas menemui wali kelasmu."

Ia segera bergegas menuju ruang guru. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Umm… terima kasih."

"Jangan dipikirkan, ini memang sudah tugasku."

_Tugas_? Kalau diperhatikan aku mendapati sebuah ban lengan di lengannya dengan tulisan "Komite Disiplin." _Ah,_ ia anggota komite rupanya.

"Nakajima Gumi." Ujarnya seketika.

"Eh?"

"Namaku." Lanjutnya kemudian, matanya sekilas melihatku. Aku terheran dengan perkenalan yang tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Salam kenal, Nakajima."

"Ini adalah ruang guru." Ucapnya sebelum menghentikan langkahnya, "aku berada di kelas 2E, jika ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan atau ingin kau tanyakan jangan sungkan untuk bertanya kepadaku. Seperti memintaku untuk menunjukkan sekitar sekolah contohnya."

Nakajima segera pergi setelah itu. Kulihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh.

Nakajima Gumi.

Orang pertama yang kutemui di sekolah ini. Sekilas ia terlihat menyeramkan. Namun ia mau menunjukkan ruang guru kepadaku bahkan menawarkan bantuan untuk menunjukkan sekitar sekolah. Mengingat perilakunya membuatku tersenyum tipis.

_Meskipun lidahnya tajam dan sikapnya dingin, kebaikan hati Nakajima membuat hatiku terasa hangat._

"Permisi…"

"Ah, Kagamine Len, benar?" Ujar seorang guru seketika aku melangkah masuk ke ruang guru. Kulihat sosok perempuan berambut coklat sebahu berjalan menghampiri. Untuk seorang guru ia terlihat sangat muda.

"I-iya."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakine Meiko, aku mengajar dalam subjek Bahasa Inggris. Mulai saat ini aku yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu."

"Mohon bantuannya, Sakine-sensei."

"Yup. Kelasmu ada di 2F. Aku bisa menunjukkannya kepadamu, namun sebelum itu kita ada apel pagi. Kau tidak berniat untuk membolos apel bukan?"

"T-tentu tidak."

"Bagus! Kau harus membuat kesan pertamamu sebaik mungkin di hari pertama kau sekolah di sini. Kalau begitu, mari kita bergegas menuju aula." Ucap Sakine-sensei seraya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku… _benci apel pagi_.

"Para siswa Hoshioka sekalian…"

Ucapan kepala sekolah, mau dari sekolah manapun, sudah semestinya membosankan. Kata-katanya kerap masuk telinga kanan dan segera keluar melalui telinga kiri. Aku mencoba memperhatikan aula, kulihat beberapa merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga merasakan hal itu, _kawan_.

Hmmm… perasaanku saja atau memang beberapa dari mereka curi pandang ke arahku? Mungkin mereka terheran karena keberadaanku, yah namanya juga murid pindahan.

"Sensei." Suara di sampingku membuyarkan pikiranku. Kulihat seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Narusawa Aria?" Sakine-sensei menjawab panggilannya. Kulihat ia tersenyum kaku.

Apa gadis ini salah satu anak bermasalah? Maafkan aku yang seenaknya menilai seseorang. Namun perawakannya yang serampangan memberi kesan seperti itu. Rambut platinumnya yang acak-acakan. Seragamnya yang tidak rapi dengan tambahan aksesoris di sana-sini. Dan nada bicaranya yang terkesan seenaknya meskipun ia sedang berbicara dengan guru.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, boleh aku ke UKS?"

"Eh, tidak enak badan? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Balas Sakine-sensei dengan nada pelan.

Kulihat Narusawa memalingkan wajahnya, "aku sedang dalam periodeku."

"Eh?" Kali ini bukan hanya Sakine-sensei yang terkejut.

"Ah, rasanya tidak nyaman." Geram Narusawa, kali ini Sakine-sensei terlihat sedikit panik. Entah karena kondisi Narusawa atau karena ia mulai memberontak.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ke UKS." Narusawa segera bergegas pergi dari aula. Sakine-sensei hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang begitu melihatnya. Aku dan beberapa siswa lain juga turut ikut memperhatikan punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

Narusawa Aria.

Seolah memasang penghalang di sekitarnya, kurasakan siswa lain terlihat enggan dengannya. Meskipun ia semanis itu…

_Kurasa aku dibuat penasaran akan sosok bernama Narusawa Aria._

Aku juga ingin membolos. Sampai kapan apel ini berakhir?

"Tunggu di sini, oke? Kau boleh masuk dan memperkenalkan diri begitu aku memberimu tanda."

Aku berada di depan ruang kelas 2F. Nampaknya murid lain sudah berada di dalam. Kulihat Sakine-sensei membuka kelas _homeroom_ dan memberi tahu akan adanya murid pindahan. Aku bisa merasakan antusiasme akan berita tentang murid pindahan. Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan perkenalanku? Tunggu, mengapa aku menjadi gugup sekarang?

_Ah-_ mungkinkah itu tandanya?

Kuhela nafas sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kelas. Kurasakan setiap mata menuju ke arahku. _Rileks, rileks._

"Umm… Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku murid pindahan dari _Shionagi_. Mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya semuanya!" Ujarku sebelum mengakhirinya dengan membungkuk. _Berhasil_. Perkenalan yang normal tanpa ada canggung!

"Hai! Hai! Kagamine!" Mendengar seorang memanggil namaku, aku segera menoleh. Aku mendapati seorang gadis mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya melompat kecil. Suaranya yang cerah bagai lonceng memenuhi ruang kelas. Tunggu, gadis ini nampak-

"Apa kau anak haram dari ayahku?"

_Eh?_

Suasana kelas menjadi hening seketika. Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang terkejut. Hari pertama sekolahku memang penuh kejutan. Tapi yang satu ini bagaikan _critical hit, _bukan- _overkill!_ Apa itu barusan… ummm… aku, anak yang terlahir dari hubungan tidak sah? Tentu tidak mungkin bukan? Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal gadis itu sedikitpun. Meskipun…

Meskipun…

Ya ampun, mengapa ia terlihat mirip denganku?

Rambut berwarna honey blonde yang cerah. Mata berwarna sebiru langit. Memang proporsi wajah, dan tubuh kami berbeda. Namun jika seseorang berkata, "ah bagaimana jika Len berubah menjadi wanita?" Seseorang pasti akan menunjuk gadis itu. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Balasku cepat.

"Heee… begitu. Kalau kita tidak memiliki hubungan. Berarti ini merupakan kebetulan yang sangat gila." Ucapnya kemudian. Kelas menjadi ramai setelah itu. Mengatakan bahwa betapa miripnya kami. Beberapa dari mereka menoleh ke arahku dan dirinya secara bergantian.

"Haha…" Sakine-sensei tertawa renyah, "memang Kagamine dan Kisaragi terlihat mirip."

"Namaku Kisaragi Rin! Kagamine Len, pertemuan kita di sini mungkin adalah takdir!" Ujarnya cerah dengan nada bercanda yang berlebihan, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sejujurnya suaranya yang ceria sangat nyaman di telingaku. Secara tidak sadar aku tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Baiklah sudah cukup. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti saat jeda siang." Ujar Sakine-sensei memecah suasana. "Kagamine, tempat duduk mu berada di sana. Kursi kosong di baris belakang." Ia menunjuk tempat di mana kursiku berada. Aku bergegas menuju ke sana seraya mencuri pandang sekitar. Kisaragi masih melihatku dengan senyum lebarnya. Saat mata kami bertemu ia melambai kecil ke arahku. Kulihat Narusawa Aria duduk di depan kursiku, kami satu kelas rupanya.

Meletakan tas dan segera duduk di kursiku, kurasakan energiku terkuras habis. Kukeluarkan buku dan alat tulisku seraya menghela nafas panjang. Benar juga, aku belum menyapa tetanggaku.

"Halo…" Kucoba menyapa seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingku, "namaku Kagamine… Len…" Aku terhenyak ketika ia menoleh. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak memantulkan sinar matahari yang menyinari dari balik jendela. Panjang rambut sepinggangnya yang bergelombang itu membuatku ingin membelainya. Parasnya cantik, dan ia melihatku dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna emas yang berkilau.

"Morinaga… Mayu…" Balasnya. Suaranya mengingatkanku pada musim dingin yang tenang.

Morinaga Mayu. Gadis nan menawan bagaikan putri. Suaranya yang tenang dan matanya yang indah seakan menghisapku ke dalam.

"Baiklah. Tolong fokus, kita akan segera melanjutkan kelas sekarang!"

Lanjutnya kelas Sakine-sensei segera membuyarkan lamunanku sekaligus menjadi tanda akan mulainya kehidupan sekolah baruku.

Kurasa aku harus fokus dalam pelajaran untuk saat ini.

Lonceng tanda jeda siang berbunyi setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Aku meregangkan tubuhku, melepaskan beban yang menumpuk di sendi-sendiku.

"Yaho!" Kulihat Kisaragi berjalan ke arahku seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Kagamine, sudah familiar dengan tempat di sekolah ini?"

"Belum. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku di sini."

"Eeehhh… Kau seharusnya melakukan riset atau melakukan kunjungan terlebih dahulu. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku, Rin, akan menjadi panduanmu dalam berpetualang di sekolah ini!" Ucapnya dengan nada menyombongkan diri. Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan _setting_ berlebihan itu?

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan di mana kantin berada."

"Ho ho… langsung mulai ke tempat last boss rupanya." Kisaragi menyeringai.

"Hoi Rin," panggil Narusawa mencela. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kisaragi menoleh. "Roti Yakisoba, satu."

"Eeehh…! Beli saja sendiri!" Protes Kisaragi.

"Kau bisa membeli roti yakisoba sekaligus menunjukan di mana kantin berada. Membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan satu burung tambahan!"

"Cih, pelit. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertukaran? Kau membeli roti yakisoba, aku membelikan kau minum."

"Membeli minum jauh lebih mudah. Tapi, oke. Tolong teh hitam satu, Aria!"

"Oke. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Narusawa merubah lawan bicaranya menjadi denganku. Aku yang tidak menduganya hanya terdiam sedikit terkejut, "aku bicara kepadamu, murid pindahan."

"A-ah… Teh hitam juga kalau begitu."

"teh hitam dua. Ada lagi?" Kisaragi menggelengkan kepala atas pertanyaannya.

"Ummm… bagaimana denganmu Morinaga?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Morinaga.

"Tidak perlu…"

"Apa kau juga ingin membeli makanan di kantin?"

"Bukan… aku membawa bekal… minuman juga…"

"Begitu rupanya…" gumamku.

"Heeee…" kulihat Kisaragi dan Narusawa melihatku dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Boleh juga, murid pindahan."

"Nishishishi…" Kisaragi tersenyum lebar, "baiklah… tanpa menunggu lama lagi! Ayo, bergegas. Kantin adalah medan perang, medan perang adalah kantin!"

"_DASH!_" Serunya kemudian sebelum kami bergegas menuju kantin.

Maksudku, kejadian seperti ini juga kerap terjadi di sekolah lamaku.

Kantin adalah medan perang, medan perang adalah kantin_._

"Uwah… ramainya." Gumam Kisaragi. Kulihat Narusawa sudah pergi membeli minuman.

"Kisaragi, tunggu di sini."

"Eh, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Tunggu dan lihat saja."

Ya, jika dilihat dari luar suasana kantin ini kacau balau. Namun kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dengan sedikit trik.

"Roti yakisoba, tiga!" suaraku menggema. Suasana kacau barusan hening untuk sesaat, kurasakan setiap mata menoleh ke arahku. Dan saat lengah seperti ini, _DASH!_ Segera merangsek kedepan.

"Roti yakisoba tiga, bukan?" Lihat, nona penjual roti itu segera menyiapkannya bukan? Inilah taktik jitu milikku. Setelah memberikan uang, jangan lupa ucapan terimakasih dan senyuman. _Sempurna._

Tunggu, kenapa aku terlihat seperti Kisaragi_?_

"Ini." aku menyodorkan roti yakisoba yang kubeli barusan ke arah Kisaragi.

"Kagamine… tidak, Len! Kau benar-benar hebat!" Aku terkejut dengan perilaku Kisaragi yang tiba-tiba. "Ah, Aria sudah kembali. Ayo ke kelas!"

Kulihat Kisaragi mulai pergi meninggalkan kantin bersama Narusawa, ia sesekali melompat kecil dan memainkan plastik yang berisi roti yakisoba. _Len, huh?_

Kisaragi Rin.

Di hari pertama, Kisaragi membawaku dengan _pace_nya. Meskipun terkesan melelahkan, kurasa tidak buruk juga. Dan entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat…

_Dengan adanya Kisaragi, hidupku menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna._

Kisaragi berjalan semakin menjauh meninggalkan kantin dengan Narusawa yang mengikutinya. Seharusnya aku juga ikut bersama mereka, namun pandanganku tertuju ke arah lain.

Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia hanya melihat gerombolan siswa yang ingin membeli makanan dengan tatapan ragu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" ia terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suaraku. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, tapi kau terlihat begitu kebingungan."

Ia melihatku dengan panik, pandangan matanya kian kesana kemari. "A-a ee-e i-itu." ucapnya terbata-bata, "aku ingin roti melon."

"Ah, pasti sulit untuk membelinya dengan keadaan seperti ini bukan? Tunggu sebentar, biar kubelikan satu untukmu."

"Apa kau akan berteriak lagi?"

_Geh!_ Ia melihatnya?! "Tidak…" Jawabku seraya tersenyum kikuk, "lihat ini."

Selain metode sebelumnya, ada satu trik lagi untuk bertahan di medan perang ini.

Aku berjalan menerobos gerombolan siswa itu, kemudian membiarkan tubuhku mengalir ke depan. Catatan, beberapa kali kau akan merasakan sikut menghantam wajahmu.

"Ini, kudapatkan satu untukmu." Segera kuberikan roti melon setelah berhasil membelinya. Kulihat matanya yang berbinar. Senyum merekah yang menghiasi wajahnya selaras dengan rambut merah menyalahnya. Perawakannya yang mungil dan rambut twintail menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih, senpai!"

_Senpai?_ Jika kulihat lagi, ia memakai atribut anak kelas satu.

"Namaku Kasane Teto." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Kasane Teto.

Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan dan polos semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

_Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum lagi._

"Kau telat, Len!" ia benar-benar memanggilku dengan nama depan.

"Maaf, harus ke toilet." Balasku, sedangkan ia hanya cemberut kesal.

"Benar juga, karena kau sudah menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemanimu dalam berkeliling sekolah. _Full services!_"

"Mengenai itu… kurasa aku akan meminta orang lain melakukannya."

"eehhhhh…" Kisaragi terlihat kecewa.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku menolakmu." Balasku cepat. "Seseorang sudah menawarkan bantuannya kepadaku."

"Hmmm… siapa?"

"Nakajima Gumi." Balasku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa namun Kisaragi terlihat begitu terkejut, "t-tunggu, Nakajima Gumi yang kau maksud itu…?"

"Nakajima Gumi dari komite disiplin."

"Sulit dipercaya…" Kisaragi terperangah, "maksudku, Nakajima meskipun terlihat manis tapi menyeramkan loh. Orang yang menyatakan perasaannya selalu berujung depresi."

"Benarkah?" Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu terkejut. Nakajima yang cantik pasti cukup populer. "Harus kuakui lidahnya memang tajam namun ia baik hati."

Kisaragi terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia berkali membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Fufu… kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut. Lagipula aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun seusai sekolah!"

Seusai bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi aku segera pergi ke kelas 2E, letaknya yang bersebelahan sejujurnya cukup membantuku. "Permisi…" panggilku pelan, kurasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapku. _Ah_\- mataku dengan mata Nakajima bertemu, "Nakajima." Panggilku.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Nakajima dengan malas seraya menghampiri. Kini kurasakan tatapan yang mengarah kepadaku kian banyak. Kisaragi tersenyum menikmati.

"U-ummm… kurasa aku akan menerima tawaranmu. Mengenai tur keliling sekolah." Jawabku gugup.

Nakajima terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu, _tunggu-_ kau tidak melupkannya kan? "Ya, kurasa aku memang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hm?" kulihat Nakajima mengubah arah pandangnya menuju Kisaragi. "Kenapa ada Kisaragi di sini?" _mereka saling kenal?_

"Ia memaksa untuk ikut."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Kisaragi saja?" Nakajima terlihat jengkel.

"Eh?! Memangnya kenapa?! _The more the merrier!" _Protes Kisaragi.

"Mengapa juga kau sampai repot-repot meminta bantuanku?" _Ah, ia mengabaikannya_.

"I-itu…" Aku memang punya alasanku sendiri, namun mengatakannya agak memalukan. Kurasakan wajahku memerah karenanya. "A-aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat Nakajima. Aku harap kita bisa berteman."

Kini tatapan yang mengarah kepadaku berubah menjadi aneh. Nada terkejut bisa terdengar di sekitar.

"_Hoi, dia berani mendekati Nakajima loh!"_

"_Boleh juga!"_

"_Another fallen soldier soon."_

Sejujurnya ada apa dengan murid kelas ini?

Aku bisa mendengar Kisaragi menahan gelak tawa.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" _Ini dia- _lidah tajam milik Nakajima. "Mau bagaimana lagi," ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan keluar kelas, "mari."

Aku dan Kisaragi berjalan mengikutinya, _sudah kuduga Nakajima itu baik hati_.

Selang beberapa lama Nakajima menunjukanku sekitar sekolah dan Kisaragi kerap menambahkan penjelasan mengenai beberapa hal. Kini kami berada di depan ruang osis. Berhenti sejenak, kulihat Nakajima mengetuk pintu.

"Eh? Kita masuk ke dalam?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa, osis sedang tidak sibuk sekarang. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan ketua." Jawabnya sebelum sebuah panggilan menyuruh kami masuk dari dalam. Nakajima membuka pintu, dan kami ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Nakajima." Panggil satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Kulihat ia tengah duduk di balik meja, beberapa buku dan lembaran kertas memenuhi permukaannya. Ia menyibak rambut panjang berwarna merah mudanya, membiarkan kami dapat melihat wajah cantiknya lebih luas. Meskipun ia sedang duduk aku menyadari bahwa ia cukup tinggi. Perawakannya yang terlihat dewasa membuatku terpana.

"Selamat siang, Senpai." Sapa Nakajima. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah ketua osis?

"Siang, Nakajima. Siang juga Kisaragi. Dan kamu…" ia kini menatapku. Ditatap gadis secantiknya membuat dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Kagamine Len. Aku murid pindahan. Selamat siang, senpai." Sapaku seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, murid pindahan!" Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "Selamat datang di _Hoshigaoka_, namaku Megurine Luka. Aku ketua osis di sekolah ini."

"Salam kenal, Senpai." Balasku, kulihat Megurine-senpai mengangguk seraya mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kagamine." Nakajima, memecah obrolan kami. "aku seharusnya menawarkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam klub . Namun sebagai anggota komite sendiri aku tentunya lebih merekomendasikanmu untuk ikut bergabung dengan salah satu komite sekolah, tentu saja itu juga berlaku untuk osis."

Megurine-senpai menepuk tangannya, senyumnya kini semakin lebar, "ah ide bagus. Cukup disayangkan namun kami kekurangan tenaga dalam komite sekolah, dan juga kami kekurangan tenaga bantuan pada osis."

Melihat kejadian ini yang begitu tiba-tiba aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Namun Megurine-senpai yang melihatku kebingungan segera menambahkan, "Tentu kami tidak memaksamu untuk bergabung. Kau berhak menolaknya, menjadi tenaga bantuan tanpa terikat oleh komite juga tidak apa-apa. Itu juga berlaku untukmu loh, Kisaragi."

"Kurasa aku akan menolak tawaranmu, senpai." Balas Kisaragi seraya tertawa renyah.

"Begitu, sayang sekali."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Senpai. Kami harus berkeliling sekolah lagi. Maaf sudah menganggu."

"Tidak apa Nakajima. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami mengitari sekolah, beberapa kali Kisaragi dan Nakajima terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Kudengar-dengar osis hanya berisi Megurine-senpai saja." Ujar Kisaragi.

Hal itu sontak mengagetkanku. Bagaimanapun kedengarannya itu tidak wajar.

"Hmmm…" Nakajima terlihat berpikir sebelum membalas, "bukan berarti tidak ada yang mau bergabung dengan osis. Namun posisi yang lain selain ketua sama sekali tidak begitu dibutuhkan."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Di sekolah ini komite maupun osis tidak begitu memiliki pekerjaan yang banyak. Hanya dalam _event_ tertentu saja. Dan dalam kegiatan seperti itu biasanya kami memiliki relawan. Namun seperti yang Megurine-senpai bilang, bagaimanapun kelihatannya kami jelas tidak memiliki banyak anggota."

"Megurine-senpai adalah sosok yang sempurna, jadi menurutku ia bisa mengatasinya sendirian." Timpal Kisaragi.

"Kurasa kau benar… ia, benar-benar wanita yang sempurna." Nakajima membalas, "namun tentunya merepotkan dalam bekerja sendiri, jadi kami anggota komite yang lain sesekali membantunya. Maka dari itu posisi osis yang lain tidak begitu diperlukan. Dan lagipula pekerjaannya sangat efisien sehingga ia terlihat tidak begitu membutuhkan bantuan kami."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Megurine Luka.

_Wanita yang sempurna_. Image itu sejujurnya tidak berlebihan jika ditujukan kepada Megurine-senpai.

_Secercah rasa kagum akan Megurine-senpai muncul dalam benakku._

"_Oya, oya._" Mendengar suara panggilan yang tertuju ke arah kami, Nakajima menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula kami yang refleks mengikuti.

"Wajah baru, tentu saja, sosok murid pindahan yang sering dikabarkan, _Nya!_"

_Nya?_

"Wah, SeeU!" Kisaragi segera menyapa dengan senyum cerahnya. Nakajima hanya mengehela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Ada Rin juga rupanya, _Nya!"_

Yang menyapa kami adalah gadis enerjik dengan tubuh atletis, rambut panjang selututnya yang bergelombang dan berwarna emas cerah. Kudapati aksesoris telinga kucing menghiasi kepalanya. _Apa ia sedang memerankan sebuah karakter?_ Tidak heran mengapa cara berbicaranya sangat aneh. SeeU? Apakah itu nama panggilan dari gadis dihadapanku ini?

"Namaku Kim Seeu, _Nya!_"

"Dia berasal dari Korea, Len."

Jadi itu mengapa namanya terkesan asing. "Namaku Kagamine Len. Salam kenal… Kim?"

"Panggil saja SeeU, _Nya!_" Serunya, "Len, _nya! _Sudah bergabung dengan klub, _Nya?"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, memberitahu bahwa aku belum bergabung dengan klub atau komite manapun.

"Bagus, _Nya! _Tertarik untuk ikut klub kultur, _Nya?!"_

_Klub kultur?_

"Maksudmu klub otaku, kan?" Ujar Nakajima dingin. Aku melihat tanda bertuliskan _Klub Otaku_ di pintu ruangan di depan kami.

"Anime dan manga adalah bagian dari kultur, _Nya!_ Menjadi otaku berarti menghargai kultur, _Nya!"_

Memainkan peran? Bukan. Ia hanyalah seorang otaku! Dan seorang _gaijin_ pula!

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku tidak seharusnya menahan kalian ketika sedang mengantar Len berkeliling sekolah, _Nya!" _Ia memanggilku dengan nama depan?

"Len, kau bebas bergabung dengan kami, _Nya! _Namun jika kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa bermain kapanpun kau mau, _Nya!_ Itu juga berlaku untuk Rin dan Gumi, _Nya!"_

"Tentu saja aku akan bermain lagi nantinya, SeeU!" Rin menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Dan kurasa Nakajima tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _Nya!_" Ujar SeeU seraya melambaikan tangannya begitu kami pergi.

"Len, apa kau menyukai hal seperti manga atau anime?" Tanya Kisaragi setelah kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"Aku cukup menyukainya, aku juga punya beberapa koleksi manga di kamarku."

"Heee… kalau begitu kapan-kapan mari saling bertukar rekomendasi! Bersama dengan SeeU juga."

"Hm, kurasa boleh juga."

"Apa itu berarti kau akan bergabung dengan klub otaku?" Ujar Nakajima begitu mendengar obrolan kami.

"Entahlah. Aku memang cukup menyukai manga dan menonton beberapa anime. Namun tidak cukup untuk disebut sebagai seorang otaku."

Nakajima hanya mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar jawabanku.

SeeU.

Dalam satu sisi kau bisa melihatnya sebagai orang yang aneh. Namun di sisi lain, kau bisa melihat sisi menarik dari dirinya. Bagiku, SeeU adalah gadis enerjik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dan harus kuakui, aku juga ingin melihat dunia milik SeeU.

_Pikiran akan ia membawaku ke dunia yang tidak begitu familiar terdengar cukup menyenangkan._

Nakajima dan Kisaragi menarikku ke sana dan kemari setelah itu. Ruang kelas, ruang klub, lab, gymnasium, perpustakaan kemudian tempat pemberhentian kami selanjutnya. Lapangan _track._

Suara gema siswa menguar di udara. Teriakan semangat dan deru sepatu menghantam tanah menjadi hiruk pikuk. Klub lari terlihat begitu bersemangat. Meskipun begitu, suasana ini tidak begitu ramai dibandingkan tadi. Absennya Kisaragi memberi ruang kosong. Hanya ada aku dan Nakajima saat ini. Sebelum kami menuju lapangan, Kisaragi segera pamit dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Setelah itu klub lari bukan! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, dah!" _ucapnya tergesa-gesa sebelum pergi dengan senyum bodoh di wajahnya.

Aku yang terheran hanya terdiam melihatnya sebelum Nakajima menjawab tanda tanya besar di kepalaku, "_Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin direkrut klub lari. Kisaragi cukup atletis dan punya nilai bagus dalam P.E. Dan tentu saja klub lari kerap mengajaknya bergabung."_

"Klub lari kami begitu kuat." Ujar Nakajima membuyarkan lamunanku. "Meskipun hanya untuk siswa perempuan."

Kalau dilihat-lihat memang hanya terdapat siswa perempuan di sini. Kurasa klub lari tidak begitu diminati siswa laki-laki di sini.

Kulihat salah satu siswa perempuan menghampiri kami. Rambut perak dengan gradasi warna ungunya di ikat twintail rendah. Ia terlihat mengenakan seragam olahraga lengkap dengan jaketnya. Kurasa ia sedang dalam sesi istirahat. Bisa kulihat bulir keringat mengucur dipipinya yang putih bagai porselen.

"Yukari. Bagaimana dengan kegiatan klubmu?" Tanya Nakajima ke siswa yang menghampiri kami. _Nakajima mempunyai teman rupanya._

"Seperti biasa." Jawabnya singkat seraya tersenyum. "Tumben sekali melihatmu bersama seorang laki-laki."

"Aku hanya mengantar siswa pindahan ini berkeliling sekolah."

"Dan kau membawanya ke sini?" Ia bertanya seolah itu hal aneh. Bagaimanapun tidak ada sosok pria lain selain aku di sini.

"Aku hanya menunjukakkannya lapangan _track_. Bukan berarti mengusulkannya untuk bergabung klub lari."

"Kau ini serius sekali. Aku hanya bercanda tahu_?" _Ujarnya seraya tertawa. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yuzuki Yukari. Aku teman sekelas Gumi dan anggota klub lari." Ujarnya kemudian seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya seraya memperkenalkan diri, "Kagamine Len. Salam kenal."

"Mungkin tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan di sini selain melihat klub lari latihan. Jangan melakukan hal aneh, loh! Kau akan dapat masalah jika kau menguntit!" Yuzuki memperingati sebelum ia mulai berlari kelapangan seraya berujar, "Aku harus kembali latihan. Salam kenal, Kagamine. Sampai jumpa lagi, Gumi."

Aku dan Nakajima saling terdiam melihat klub lari menjalani sesi latihan.

Yuzuki Yukari.

Ada pesona tersendiri yang membuat kedua mata kami tertuju kepada Yuzuki yang berlari dengan cepat menyusuri lapangan. Senyum merekah menghiasi wajahnya, namun matanya terlihat tajam dan fokus.

_Yuzuki yang sedang berlari, di mataku terlihat sangat bersinar_.

"Mungkin itu saja yang bisa kutunjukkan kepada mu." Ujar Nakajima setelah kami pergi dari lapangan _track._ "Aku harus pergi. Kau bebas untuk berkeliling lagi. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut malam."

"Terima kasih banyak!" Seruku seraya membungkuk. Nakajima segera pergi setelah itu.

_Ini belum terlalu sore_, pikirku. Nakajima hanya memberi penjelasan singkat mengenai fasilitas dalam sekolah sehingga kami tidak memakan begitu banyak waktu. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Sangat disayangkan jika pulang ke rumah sekarang. _Tunggu_\- ada satu tempat yang belum kukunjungi.

Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu. Kunaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga. Ya, tempat yang ingin kukunjungi adalah _atap sekolah_. Kuharap atap sekolah tidak dilarang untuk murid.

Berdiri di depan pintu yang menuju atap sekolah kurasakan dadaku berdegup kencang. Berharap penuh agar pintu tidak dikunci, aku segera memutar kenop. _Clik!_ Suara pintu terbuka diikuti suara derit tidak nyaman segera mengisi telingaku. Aku bernafas lega sebelum melewati pintu besi itu.

Angin terasa menyejukkan di sini. Kurasakan semilir musim semi menghembus rambut pirangku, sinar mentari pun turut hangat menyambut kulitku. Aku segera mengisi relung paru-paruku dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Aku tidak percaya Nakajima melewatkan tempat ini.

_Hm?_

Apa perasaanku saja, atau aku mendengar suara orang lain di sini?

Bukan perasaanku, benar-benar ada orang lain di sini. Aku bisa mendengar suara nyanyian dibalik semilir angin yang berhembus. Meskipun samar tapi suara yang ditangkap kedua telingaku terdengar sangat indah.

"_I stretched my fingertips out into the sky~ as if seeking an unknown answer~"_

Bagaikan naga siren yang menghipnotisku aku segera mencari asal dari suara itu.

"_Our monotone days were painted anew with brilliant colors~"_

Aku menemukannya.

Dengan punggung yang menghadapku, ia berdiri menatap mentari. Suaranya yang merdu menerobos hembusan angin musim semi. Rambut tosca yang diikat twintail dibawa oleh semilir angin- terlihat ikut menari dalam senandung yang membuai telinga.

"_Even as we stand back-to-back on your abandoned runaway~ your headwins hits my back~"_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menikmati melodi yang dilantutkannya. Terbuai dalam suaranya yang merdu.

"_To the next sky~ Pass through the dawn-_"

Aku tahu lagu ini.

"Precious wings." "_Precious wings~"_

"Eh?_"_

_Ah!_ Sadar bahwa aku bergumam terlalu keras sehingga ia menyadari keberadaanku aku segera menutup mulutku seraya merutuki kebodohanku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku menyukai lagu itu, dan suaranya yang merdu membuatku ingin menyanyi sehingga tak sadar aku melengkapi lirik yang dilantunkannya.

Kulihat ia perlahan memutar tubuhnya ke arahku.

Sedetik kemudian aku terpana. Bola matanya yang berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya menatap mataku. Wajahnya yang cantik melekat dalam pikiranku. Namun entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengannya- di mana aku pernah melihatnya? Tenggelam dalam pikiranku ia membuka mulutnya,

"Kenapa?" Gumamnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

_Kenapa?_ "Pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Ah!" Ia terlihat kaget akan jawabanku, "t-tidak, bukan itu!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut twintail panjangnya bergerak mengikuti. "Siswa tidak diperbolehkan berada di atap sekolah."

_Lalu, mengapa ia ada di sini?_ "M-maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku baru saja pindah hari ini."

"Murid pindahan?" Ujarnya. "Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu kalau begitu." Ia nampaknya memaafkanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Ia terdiam sejenak, "ini adalah tempat rahasia milikku." Ujarnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti kunci.

"Kau mencurinya?" Tanyaku curiga.

"T-tidak! Aku menemukannya!" Sangkalnya cepat, "dengar. Jangan pernah ceritakan masalah ini kepada siapapun!" jari telunjukknya menunjuk ke arahku.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun, namun dengan satu syarat." Ia melihatku dengan cemas. Sebesat rasa takut ada di raut wajahnya. Kata 'syarat' nampaknya membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Bolehkah aku kembali lagi ke sini dan mendengar nyanyianmu lagi?"

"Eh?" Ia terlihat bingung dan menatapku dengan mata lebarnya. Sedetik kemudian senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah, kalau memang itu adalah kesepakatan kita."

Aku membuat pose kemenangan dalam hatiku ketika mendengarnya.

"Tunggu, apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" Tanyaku kemudian, sesungguhnya perasaan _déjà vu_ yang sedari tadi kurasakan sangat menggangguku.

"Apa aku tidak begitu populer?"

"Eh?"

"Namaku Hatsune Miku."

Hatsune… Miku…

_Eh?! HATSUNE MIKU!_

Tentu aku mengenalnya, ia adalah artis yang terkenal. Dan karirnya cukup melonjak beberapa bulan ini. Ia sudah membintangi beberapa iklan dan juga memerankan beberapa karakter dalam serial drama pendek.

Orang seterkenal ia satu sekolah denganku?! Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya!

"Kau benar-benar Hatsune Miku?" Tanyaku setengah percaya, ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sekali lagi, ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Kalau ia benar-benar Hatsune Miku ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, contohnya… "A-aku menyukaimu!"

"Eh?" Melihatnya yang kebingungan aku segera menyadari kebodohanku. Wajahku memerah karenanya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Fans! Aku adalah fansmu!"

Melihatku yang bertindak bodoh, ia tertawa renyah. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, umm…"

"Kagamine. Namaku, Kagamine Len."

"Kagamine, apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Aku tidak begitu populer belakangan ini dan dalam serial drama pun aku tidak pernah memainkan tokoh penting."

"Lagumu!" Jawabku cepat. "Aku menyukai suaramu dan lagumu."

Ia terkejut mendengar jawabanku sebelum tertunduk seraya tersenyum tipis. Sesungguhnya aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti itu. "Terimakasih." Gumamnya. "Kagamine, benarkah kau ingin mendengarkanku menyanyi lagi?"

"Tentu!"

Kulihat senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar ketika mendengar jawaban semangatku.

Hatsune Miku.

Dapat mengenalnya dan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya tentu membuatku sangat bahagia. Karena, sejak pertama kali aku mendengarnya bernyanyi aku segera terbuai olehnya.

_Sejujurnya aku ingin mendengar suaranya yang merdu setiap saat._

Meninggalkan atap sekolah aku masih merasa tubuhku gemetar karena kegirangan. Bukan hanya fakta bahwa Miku berada di sekolah yang sama, namun juga karena kenyataan bahwa kami sekarang menjadi teman. Kau benar-benar beruntung bukan, Len?

Kurasakan wajahku membentuk seutas senyum seraya menuju ke luar sekolah. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Miku hari ini, tapi pastinya kesempatan di masa depan tidak akan kusia-siakan!

Sebagai fans Miku tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini. Siapapun fans Miku pasti ingin bertukar posisi denganku sekarang.

"Hei… bagaimana kalau murid pindahan itu?"

Merasa diriku terpanggil, aku memberi tatapan _apa?_ kepada dua siswa laki-laki dihadapanku. Kulihat mereka berjalan menghampiri kemudian. Mereka ini… kalau ingatanku tidak salah, mereka berada di kelas yang sama denganku.

"K-kagamine…" ujarnya canggung, "aku tahu kau baru pindah sekolah dan aku mungkin kurang ajar dalam hal ini, tapi… Kumohon tolong bantu kami!" Lanjutnya sebelum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sempurna.

Aku sontak terkejut melihatnya dan tatapan sekitar yang mengarah ke kami sejujurnya sedikit mengganggu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka ini?

Melihatnya yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk tanpa bergeming aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke siswa satunya, namun ketika pandangan kami bertemu ia segera mengikuti langkah temannya.

Aku mulai merasa panik ketika mendengar bisik-bisik sekitar.

Merasa sudah di skakmat aku mengiyakan permintaan tolong mereka seraya mengembuskan nafas panjang.

"Eh Kagamine berasal dari _Shionagi_?"

"I-iya." Jawabku terbata-bata, sesungguhnya direnteti pertanyaan sedari tadi membuatku kebingungan.

"Apa Kagamine sudah punya pacar?" Kini suara berbeda terdengar.

"Be-belum."

"Heee… mengejutkan sekali."

Kalau kau bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku, Kagamine Len, sedang mengalami yang namanya kencan buta. Berhadapan dengan perempuan, sejujurnya aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Kulihat mereka memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolah kami. Kami yang ada di sini satu sekolah rupanya. Menjadi subyek rasa tertarik orang lain sejujurnya membuatku tidak nyaman. Semoga nantinya tidak ada rumor aneh tentangku di sekolah.

Oh iya, bagaimana dengan dua siswa laki-laki tadi. Ya, mereka diabaikan. Sesekali mereka mencoba membuka topik namun kerap diacuhkan. Hasilnya? Tatapan iri mereka menusuk kulitku, terkadang dapat kudengar geraman dan gigi gemeletuk. Tolong jangan dendam kepadaku, aku di sini juga kesusahan tahu!

Lagi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang kujawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Eh, ada apa Neru?"

Salah satu dari mereka berdiri. Berdasarkan perkenalan kami di awal, kalau tidak salah namanya Akita Neru. Aku sampai melupakannya karena ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara. Ia hanya melihat smartphonenya sedari tadi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku baru ingat kalau harus berbelanja." Ujarnya seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi…"

"Maaf. Sampai jumpa besok!" Akita segera pergi seraya tersenyum kepada temannya.

Mungkinkah ini kesempatanku?

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi juga."

"Ehh, Kagamine juga?"

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk kakakku."

"Kagamine bisa memasak?!"

_Uh…_ entah mengapa aku merasa mereka semakin menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Begitulah." Jawabku lemah, "aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa lain waktu." Lanjutku seraya melambaikan tanganku, para perempuan turut melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan laki-laki tersenyum cerah melihat kepergianku. Meskipun kita ini satu kelas, kalian ini tega sekali.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan kafe itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Akhirnya. Berhasil melarikan diri membuatku merasa lega. Maaf jika terdengar kasar, tapi aku tidak cukup menikmati hal ini.

"Hmmm… kau berhasil melarikan diri juga rupanya."

"Eh?" Mendengar suara yang cukup familiar membuat ku menoleh. _Akita!_

"Kau cukup terlihat tergesa-gesa, Kagamine." Akita memincingkan matanya ke arahku, tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatku bergidik. "Dasar munafik."

"B-bukan begitu!" Bantahku, "aku hanya terseret dalam hal ini! Ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kencan buta."

Aku merasa sedikit panik. Bagaimana jika nanti Akita menyebarkan rumor, atau dia menceritakan hal ini kepada temannya yang tadi? Aku tidak begitu mengenal Akita. Namun, ia cukup menyeramkan. Apa ini sifat Akita yang sebenarnya? Sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Akita yang tadi.

Di tengah diriku yang merasa ketakutan kulihat Akita membentuk seutas senyum.

"Tidak apa kok. Lagi pula hal seperti melarikan diri sudah wajar."

Aku menghela nafas lega ketika mendengarnya, "Apa kau sudah sering mengikuti kencan buta."

"Ya. Tapi aku ini sama sepertimu. Aku hanya terpaksa ikut." Ujar Akita malas sebelum matanya menatap layar smartphonenya. Ia kembali menjadi Akita yang berkutat dengan smartphonenya.

Hm? Terpaksa? Lagi pula sebelumnya ia mengatakan '_kau berhasil melarikan diri juga rupanya_.' bukan?

"Akita."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut kencan buta kenapa tidak bilang saja."

Akita tersentak, jari-jemarinya yang bergerak cepat di atas layar smartphone terhenti seketika, "b-bagaimana kau…"

"Ya. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya kau ikut. Lagi pula alasanmu yang barusan juga bohong kan? Kau juga melarikan diri."

"Untuk urusan seperti ini kau cukup pintar rupanya." Ujarnya dengan nada rendah. "Maaf saja ya kalau aku sendiri yang munafik!" Lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

"T-tidak, aku tidak bilang kalau kau begitu."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa." Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan malas, "kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan menyebarkan gosip. " Lanjutnya sebelum kembali menatap layar smartphone. Seperti apa kata Akita, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyebarkan masalah ini ke orang lain.

"Ah benar juga. Kagamine, apa kau punya Lime?"

"Punya sih…"

"Mari bertukar ID. Lagipula temanku akan senang jika aku memberi mereka ID mu."

"U-umm…" melihatku yang keberatan Akita menyeringai.

"Aku bercanda. Jika mereka menginginkannya, mereka harus berusaha bukan? Cepat berikan saja. Anggap saja aku mulai tertarik denganmu."

"Ba-baiklah." Kami segera bertukar ID Lime setelah itu.

"Yup!" Ujarnya puas seraya menatap layar smartphone dengan profile Limeku di sana. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Aku pasti akan memberimu pesan jika aku sedang bosan." Lanjutnya sebelum pergi dengan smartphone di tangannya.

Akita Neru.

Aku tidak bisa menebak seperti apa orang ini. Sifatnya yang berubah-ubah kerap membingungkanku. Ia mengatakan dirinya munafik. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu benar atau tidak. Tapi jika iya, setidaknya ia punya masalahnya sendiri bukan?

Aku menatap layar smartphoneku dengan profil Akita di sana. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa sosok Akita Neru itu.

_Aku harap kami dapat berbicara mengenai banyak hal nantinya_.

Hm? Sesuatu yang familiar tertangkap oleh sudut pandanganku.

Namun ketika aku menoleh ke sana, aku tidak mendapati apa yang barusan kulihat. Mataku terpaku kepada tulisan besar dengan bertuliskan _Game Center_.

Mungkinkah…?

Merasa penasaran aku segera masuk ke dalam.

Kepalaku menoleh kesana-kemari. _Ah-_ ketemu.

Di hari pertama kami bertemu, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan dirinya dari ingatanku.

Perawakannya yang seperti putri terlihat sangat mencolok di sini. Mungkin kelihatannya tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku tidak mungkin salah.

Itu… Morinaga Mayu.

Di Game Center, ia terlihat kebingungan. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari.

"Morinaga." Melihatnya yang tengah kesusahan, aku segera memanggilnya. Kulihat ia tersentak mendengar suaraku. Kepalanya bergerak terbata-bata mengikuti suaraku.

"K-kagamine!" Ia membelalakan matanya terkejut. "A-anu a-aku…" lanjutnya terbata-bata.

"Morinaga menyukai game juga rupanya. Game apa yang sering kau mainkan?"

Kulihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Rambut peraknya yang indah bergerak kesana kemari. "T-tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja. K-kagamine, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya sedang berkeliling." Jawabku. Kulihat tubuh Morinaga yang gemetaran. "Ada apa, Morinaga?"

"K-kau akan mengejekku?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Maksudku… hal seperti ini sangat asing bagi perempuan bukan? Jadi bukankah aneh melihat perempuan berada di sini?"

Ya, melihat Morinaga yang seperti putri berada di sini rasanya memang cukup aneh. Tapi tentu aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu bukan?

"Tidak juga. Kurasa sekarang ini cukup banyak perempuan yang memainkan game. Jadi benar-benar tidak terlihat aneh kok. Di kota asalku cukup banyak siswa perempuan yang menghabiskan waktu di Game Center." Jawabku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau bilang kau penasaran dengan game bukan? Sejujurnya ketika aku melihatmu, kau terlihat sangat kebingungan."

Morinaga mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya terlihat mulai gemetar lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu?" Ucapku kemudian.

Morinaga melihatku dengan terkejut. "Bolehkah?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu tolong bantuannya, Kagamine!"

Kami mencoba berbagai game setelah itu. Morinaga terlihat kesulitan pada awalnya, namun seiring waktu ia mulai belajar banyak hal. Terutama dalam hal fighting game, dapat kurasakan Morinaga begitu antusias. Bisa mempelajari mekanisme serta berbagai kombo dari beberapa karakter dalam waktu singkat, kurasa Morinaga adalah seseorang yang jenius. Namun-

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak menang sekalipun darimu." Ujar Morinaga kesal saat kami berjalan keluar dari Game Center.

"Kurasa kau cukup hebat bisa mempelajari banyak kombo dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Benarkah. Kurasa tidak sesulit itu."

Oh, dia baru saja mengatakan apa yang orang jenius katakan.

"Sombong bukan? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertanding lagi kapan-kapan?"

"Tantangan diterima." Balasnya seraya menyeringai, "ah. Sudah selarut ini rupanya."

Kulihat langit yang berwarna merah menandakan segera terbenamnya matahari.

"Kau benar. Apa kau ingin kuantarkan pulang?"

"Tidak perlu. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan arah kemana rumahnya berada. Rumahku berada di sisi lain dari arah yang ia tunjuk.

"Apakah tidak apa?"

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Kagamine. Itu tadi menyenangkan." Morinaga segera pergi, beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti sebelum berbalik menatap ku, "Kagamine. Terima kasih." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Aku terhenyak karenanya dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa meski ia sudah berjalan pergi.

Morinaga Mayu.

Kesan pertama aku melihatnya adalah sosok putri yang sempurna. Wajahnya yang cantik, dan perawakannya yang elegan memancing setiap mata yang melihatnya. Melihat sisi lainnya yang seperti ini cukup mengejutkan. Jika aku menceritakan hal ini kepada yang lain, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya.

_Aku ingin melihat sisi lain dirinya yang tidak diketahui banyak orang._

"Aku pulang…" Gumamku lemah seraya membuka pintu rumah. Kakak tentu belum pulang. Kurasa aku harus segera membuat makan malam. Kakak perempuanku memang payah dalam urusan rumah tangga. Jadi hampir semuanya dilakukan olehku. Ia sendiri sudah cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi aku tidak keberatan melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Di hari pertama kami mulai menjalani kesibukan masing-masing, kurasa aku harus membuat hidangan sedikit spesial. Aku akan membuat hidangan kesukaan kakakku.

_Hamburg steak_ mulai mengeluarkan aromanya di atas panggangan. Aku segera menyajikan hidangan kesukaan kakakku itu di atas piring. Kemudian aku segera membuat scrambled egg dan sup tomat dengan brokoli.

"Aku pulang…" Aku mendengar suara lelah kakakku.

"Selamat datang, kak." sambutku dengan senyuman begitu ia masuk ke ruang makan. Aku segera menyajikan masakanku ke atas meja.

Perkenalkan. Kakak perempuanku yang tinggal satu atap denganku. Ia memiliki penampilan layaknya model, rambutnya yang sepinggang berwarna senada denganku. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit menatapku dengan gembira. Kau mungkin akan terpana jika melihatnya, namun-

"LEN!"

_Ugh_! Begitu melihatku ia segera berlari memelukku. Aku ikut terjatuh bersamanya karena tidak bisa menahan momentum. Kurasakan kakakku mengusap kepalanya di dadaku. Kalau kau heran dengan perlakuannya, biar kukatakan dengan jelas, kejadian ini sudah biasa dalam kediaman Kagamine.

"Aku seharian ini tidak melihat Len!"

"Ya, ya, kau sudah melihat adikmu ini. Cepat bangun."

"Hmph. Dinginnya…" ia menunjukan dirinya yang sedang cemberut. "ah… Len yang sedang memakai seragam." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. "Sniff… sniff…"

"Wah! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum?!"

Ini sudah cukup. Merasa darahku yang naik ke kepala, aku segera menyingkirkannya dari atas tubuhku.

"Eh. Apa Len membenciku?" Gumamnya sedih, ia melihatku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak membencimu! Tapi berhentilah menggodaku!"

"Tidak mau. Aku, Kagamine Lenka, adalah _self proclaimed brocon!_"

Ya, ini adalah kakakku. Kagamine Lenka. Orang yang punya masalah di kepalanya.

"Ya ampun. Kita sudah dewasa, sampai kapan kau mau begitu?" Ujarku seraya duduk di meja makan, Lenka segera mengikuti.

"Mungkin sampai kau punya pacar? Yah, Len cukup payah dalam masalah percintaan jadi ia tidak akan mendapatkan pacar dalam waktu dekat." Balasnya seraya membuka sekaleng bir. Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu membuatku kesal. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia mengambilnya dari kulkas?

"Hey, jangan minum bir sebelum makan malam!" Protesku.

"Tidak apa, cuma satu kaleng." Ia segera menenggak sekaleng bir dengan cepat.

Sekeras apa aku protes ia tetap tidak mendengar.

"Wah _hamburg steak!_" Matanya berbinar melihat makanan yang disajikan di atas meja. "Terima kasih Len, aku mencintaimu! Selamat makan."

Kagamine Lenka.

Aku menghela nafas panjang melihatnya. Berurusan dengan kakakku terkadang cukup menguras tenaga. Namun melihatnya yang menikmati makanan buatanku dengan sepenuh hati membuat diriku tersenyum.

_Ia memang merepotkan. Namun aku menyayanginya._

Merasa tenagaku terkuras habis, aku segera merebahkan diriku di kasur. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

"Pacar ya…" Aku bergumam seraya mengingat ucapan kakak. "Aku penasaran apa aku bisa mendapatkannya."

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam satu hari. Aku juga bertemu dengan banyak orang. Beberapa dari mereka menarik perhatianku. Ingatan akan pertemuan mereka membekas di ingatanku.

_Mungkinkah mendapatkan pacar bukan lagi hal yang mustahil?_

* * *

Author Note:

Halo semuanya. Raganwald di sini. Saya memang sudah menekuni fanfiction. Namun mau mencoba membuat cerita sendiri. Jadi maaf kalo tulisan ini berantakan abis. Saya melihat kalau fandom vocaloid sudah tidak seramai dulu. Dan saya sangat mencintai vocaloid, seperti saat mereka booming pada tahun 2010-2015 dulu. Jadi saya memilih untuk membuat cerita di fandom ini, terutama karena fandom ini kaya akan karakter.

Gently Spring Breeze saya buat karena saya cukup menyukai VN. Dan menonton anime Amagami SS membuat saya berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau saya buat yang seperti ini?". Akhirnya lahirlah half-assed story berjudul Gently Spring Breeze.

Oh iya, kalau kamu cukup familiar dengan beberapa kata di sini seperti: Hoshioka, Shionagi, atau bahkan nama depan Aria yaitu Narusawa. Jangan heran, saya memang fanboy toneworks. Dan lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku adalah terjemahan inggris dari lagu Precious Wings yang menjadi soundtrack KonoSora. Jika itu ilegal mohon dikasih tau pasti akan saya ganti secepat mungkin.

Mengenai rute mana yang akan menjadi awal dari Gently Spring Breeze. Saya belum bisa menentukannya. Jadi kalian bisa mengusulkannya sekaligus memberi masukan lewat review.


	2. Miku Route - Chapter 1

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Miku Route - Chapter 1**

**Isn't She Just a Normal Girl?**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

Memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat tengah memasak, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki kakakku yang terhuyung-huyung.

"Selamat pagi, Len."

"Selamat pa- Hei! Cepat rapikan pakaianmu!"

Pagi yang biasa dalam kediaman Kagamine. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk kakakku adalah masa bodonya akan penampilan dirinya ketika di rumah. Memang kedengarannya biasa saja, namun sebagai adik laki-laki yang tengah berada di tahap kedewasaan hal ini tidak begitu bagus untuk jantungku.

Lenka, dengan kemeja putihnya yang tidak dikancingi bagian atasnya terhuyung-huyung di dekat meja makan karena masih mengantuk. Aku bisa menebak ia tidak memakai bra, karena bagian dadanya yang hampir kelihatan sepenuhnya. Ia juga mengenakan celana pendek yang memamerkan pahanya.

Aku tidak tahu harus melihat ke mana sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali fokus memasak.

Aku kerap memperingatinya, bahkan berkali-kali memarahinya, namun ia tidak pernah mendengarkan. Terkadang ia justru melakukan pergerakan ekstrem seperti memelukku-

"Len~"

Ya, seperti ini.

Karena masih mengantuk, seluruh berat tubuh Lenka mendorong tubuhku. Dan aku bisa merasakan bagian tubuh berbahayanya menekan punggungku. Aku mengatur pernapasanku –mencoba rileks, bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak boleh tergoda oleh kakakku.

"Pergi sana, bodoh! Aku sedang memasak!"

"Ah~ Len yang memakai seragam di pagi hari~"

Ia tidak mendengarkanku.

Aku terpaksa memasak dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman ini sebelum menyeretnya untuk duduk di meja makan kemudian menyediakan sarapan di atas meja.

"Cepat mandi sana."

"Baik…"

Kediaman Kagamine selalu diawali dengan diriku yang bangun di pagi hari untuk menyiapkan keperluan kami sebelum berangkat sekolah ataupun bekerja. Memasak, menyiapkan air panas, atau sampai membersihkan rumah. Sebaliknya, Lenka bukanlah orang yang bisa bangun di pagi hari. Maka dari itu aku kerap menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi ketika ia baru bangun tidur. Pada tahap ini aku tidak tahu bahwa siapa yang lebih dewasa di antara kami.

"Aku juga menyiapkan bekal untukmu." Ujarku ketika Lenka kembali ke ruang makan.

Kulihat ia sudah memakai pakaian rapi yang ia kenakan untuk berangkat kerja, kemeja putih dan celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat aku meletakan bekal untukku dan Lenka di atas meja. Aku memang tidak membuatnya kemarin jadi kurasa hari ini ia cukup senang.

"Yeay… makanan buatan Len di kantor~" Serunya sebelum menyalakan televisi dan ikut menyantap sarapan bersamaku.

"_My personality depends on the songs~ The roots of my foundation are unstable~_"

Suara yang familiar terdengar melalui televisi seraya mengiringi aktifitas kami.

"Apa ini lagu Miku?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatapnya seketika.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Lagu ini sangat berbeda dari lagunya yang dulu. Ini seolah-olah ia tidak menempatkan jiwanya. Apa lagu-lagunya yang sekarang selalu seperti ini?"

Aku terdiam kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Sejujurnya, dalam hatiku, aku dapat menyutujui ucapan Lenka.

"Mungkin ia sudah benar-benar berpindah karir. Ia sekarang aktif dalam bermain drama dan film bukan? Padahal Len dan aku cukup menyukai suaranya. Sayang sekali..."

"Mengenai Hatsune Miku…" Mendengarkan obrolan menyedihkan seperti ini membuat makananku serasa tidak enak. Akupun mencoba mengganti suasana. Lenka menatapku penasaran seraya meneguk segelas susu, "sepertinya ia berada di sekolah yang sama dengan ku."

"Bfffffhhh…!"

"Jorok! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mendengar ucapanku, Lenka menyemburkan susu yang belum masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"H-hee… b-begitukah?"

"Iya, aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin." Jawabku kesal seraya mengelap susu yang membasahi meja makan.

Lenka terdiam sejenak seraya tersenyum kaku.

"B-b-b-bagaimana ini...?"

"Apanya?"

"Adikku akan direbut oleh seorang idol."

"Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi bukan?"

Aku membalasnya dengan ketus.

Bagaimanapun, orang biasa sepertiku tidak mungkin untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang idol.

Dan begitulah pagi hari di kediaman Kagamine yang seperti biasanya.

.

.

Bagian 2

"Selamat pagi, Len!"

"Selamat pagi, Kisaragi."

Begitu sampai di kelas Kisaragi segera menyapaku. Aku bergegas menuju kursiku. Kulihat Morinaga dan Narusawa belum datang.

"Bagaimana dengan kemarin, Len?"

Mungkin maksud Kisaragi mengenai tur sekeliling sekolah. Kisaragi pergi terlebih dahulu, jadi ia menanyakan bagaimana kelangsungannya setelah itu.

"Ya, aku sudah menghafal seluruh peta sekolah sekarang. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kisaragi."

"Jangan dipikirkan, jangan dipikirkan. Oh iya, aku punya satu kejutan lagi untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu…" Kisaragi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku sontak tersipu karenanya, wangi samponya yang beraroma jeruk menyeruak di hidungku. "Sebenarnya… Hatsune Miku bersekolah di sini."

Ternyata ini kejutannya? Maaf Kisaragi, tetapi aku sudah tau hal itu. Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu aku sudah bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku. Mengingatnya membuatku ingin menyombongkan diri. Tapi aku tidak boleh membicarakan hal itu kepadanya, bagaimanapun, pertemuanku dengan Hatsune Miku adalah rahasia. Dan terutama tentang aktifitas kami di atap sekolah.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana kau sudah tahu?! Seharusnya itu menjadi kejutan!"

"Jika ada orang seterkenal Hatsune Miku bersekolah di sini tentu kabarnya akan sampai ke telingaku dengan cepat."

Itu bohong. Jika bukan karena pertemuan kami di atap sekolah, maka aku tidak akan tahu tentang keberadaannya di sekolah ini.

Kisaragi nampak tidak puas ketika mengetahui bahwa kejutannya gagal.

"Kisaragi, seperti apa Hatsune di sekolah?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu kepadaku?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengenal seluruh siswa di sekolah ini."

"Tidak, maksudku kenapa kau menanyakan 'Seperti apa Hatsune di sekolah'?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau berani sekali mengincarnya, Len."

"Aku bilang aku hanya penasaran."

"Hmmm… mari kita lihat," Kisaragi meletakan jarinya di dagu seraya terlihat berpikir. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu banyak. Ia jarang di sekolah, tentu saja ia pasti sibuk bermain drama atau film."

"Selain itu?"

Kisaragi melihatku seraya memincingkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Meskipun jarang masuk, menurut rumor ia selalu terlihat serius di kelas. Mungkin itu mengapa nilai ujiannya tidak buruk, namun tidak bisa dibilang bagus pula."

"Bagaimana dengan pendapat pribadimu?"

Kisaragi semakin memincingkan matanya ke arahku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Miku. Tentu aku ingin berteman dekat dengannya, namun statusnya sebagai orang terkenal membuatku ragu mendekatinya. Lagipula menurut rumor, Miku kerap menghilang ketika jam istirahat."

Mungkin ia berada di atap sekolah saat itu.

"Tunggu. Aku benar-benar penasaran, apakah kau tidak serius kalau kau tidak mengincarnya."

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya penasaran."

"Hmmm… tidak masalah kalau kau mengincar Miku si."

"Mustahil. Maksudku, aku hanyalah orang biasa."

"Kau benar. Mungkin sebuah anomali ketika melihat Hatsune Miku bersama dengan orang biasa sepertimu."

Anomali ya? Aku sudah tahu bahwa Hatsune Miku adalah seorang idol. Tapi kurasa dengan siapa ia dekat mungkin dapat mempengaruhi reputasinya. Mendengar hal itu, aku paham mengapa orang yang bahkan seperti Kisaragi mengatakan bahwa ia ragu untuk mendekati Miku.

"Tapi kau tahu, Len? Anomali bukan berarti sesuatu yang buruk."

"Kurasa kau benar."

Sepertinya Kisaragi juga ingin dekat dengan sosok idol bernama Hatsune Miku.

Setelah itu aku mendapati Morinaga yang datang ke kelas diikuti dengan Narusawa beberapa menit kemudian ketika jam mulai pelajaran hampir berbunyi.

.

.

Bagian 3

Saat lonceng tanda istirahat jam makan siang berbunyi, aku segera mengeluarkan bekalku dan hendak bergegas untuk pergi.

"Len, ayo kita pergi ke kanti…n…"

Mata Kisaragi menatap kotak bekal milikku.

"Maaf, aku membawa bekal."

"P-p-p-pengkhianat! Pengkhianat!" Kisaragi menunjukku dengan telunjuknya, "kupikir kita akan selalu menjadi pejuang untuk mendapat makanan di kantin. Padahal aku sudah menantikan trikmu yang kemarin."

Jadi ia ingin aku melakukannya lagi dan mendapatkan makanan dengan mudah?

"Ya, kalau begitu berjuanglah."

Aku memberi Kisaragi ucapan semangat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Aku sudah tahu akan ke mana tujuanku. Kakiku membawaku menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga. Pintu besi yang membawaku ke atap sekolah seketika berada di depan mata.

Dengan hati berdebar aku mencoba memutar kenopnya. Namun pintu itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sepertinya terkunci.

Perasaan bersemangatku untuk bertemu dengan Miku berujung mengecewakan. Apakah ia tidak datang? Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk kembali aku bertemu dengan orang yang ingin kujumpai. Ia memegang sekotak bekal dan sebuah kunci di depan dadanya. Kulihat ia terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Kagamine, kau datang…"

Ia masih mengingatku?

Entah mengapa meskipun aku sudah bertemu dengannya aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Cepat ke atap sekolah, akan jadi masalah kalau ada yang melihat kita."

Miku dengan cepat membuka kunci pintu sebelum pergi ke atap sekolah, aku dengan cepat mengikutinya. Ia dengan cepat menutup pintunya setelah itu. Mungkin akibat kecerobohannya kemarin, ia tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintunya kembali saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau diam seperti itu, sini."

Miku menarik tanganku agar aku cepat mengikutinya untuk duduk sebelum ia membuka kotak bekalnya.

Aku sendiri masih belum bisa berpikir jernih.

Apa ini nyata? Aku barusan bersentuhan dengan Hatsune Miku!

"Kulihat kau membawa bekal juga."

"I-i-ya!"

Melihatku yang tergugup seperti itu Miku tertawa.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Iya, aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Mengejutkan. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan kau menjawab seperti itu. Aku belum pernah mengenal laki-laki yang bisa memasak."

Wow, menjadi subjek kekaguman Miku membuatku merasa aneh.

"Kau mau coba?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan ragu."

Aku menyodorkan kotak bekalku kepadanya. Ia mengambil sepotong telur dadar dari sana.

Sulit dipercaya, Hatsune Miku memakan masakan buatanku.

"Rasanya sedikit manis. Ini enak. Aku menyukainya."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, jauh berbeda dari bekal yang dapat dibeli di supermarket." Ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan kotak bekal miliknya. Benar, bekal itu adalah bekal yang dapat dibeli di supermarket.

"Kagamine."

"Ya?"

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika kau menungguku di depan pintu seperti tadi."

"M-maaf."

Mungkin ia kesal karena aku langsung pergi menemuinya secepat ini. Mungkin di matanya aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku juga tidak setiap hari berada di sini, jadi aku tidak ingin kau menunggu ketika saat itu. Jadi berikan aku kontak Lime milikmu."

Eh?

Apa aku salah dengar?

"Aku bilang berikan kontak Lime milikmu, kau mempunyainya kan? Dengan begitu aku bisa menghubungimu ketika aku akan ke sini. Atau sebaliknya."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dengan tangan gemetar. Beberapa saat kemudian kontak Lime Hatsune Miku menghiasi layar ponselku.

Kontak pribadi Hatsune Miku!

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Selama kau tidak menyebarkannya maka tidak apa-apa."

"Tentu aku tidak akan menyebarkannya."

Ia mengangguk puas akan penyataanku sebelum berdiri dengan cepat. Aku hanya melihatnya seraya menggenggam ponselku dengan erat.

Miku terlihat tengah mengatur pernapasannya, ia memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin menghembus rambutnya yang panjang.

"_I raise my face to coming winds__My heart leand and rides the coming winds__~"_

Nafasku direnggut olehnya. Aku terhenyak, terbuai akan suaranya yang indah.

"_Let's find a new up draft__~"_

Sampai kapanpun, aku mencintai lantunan suaranya yang indah.

"_Even with clipped wings, if we hold hands, we can fly~"_

Aku ingin melihat Hatsune Miku terus bernyanyi.

"_In the Perfect Sky, with you~"_

.

.

Bagian 4

_Bzzztt…_

Tak lama seusai bunyi lonceng tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah, aku merasakan ponselku yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

[Apa kau senggang sepulang sekolah ini?]

I-ini, pesan dari Miku?

Kurasakan wajahku yang membentuk seutas senyum. Kisaragi melihatku dengan aneh namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

[Aku senggang. Apa kau akan berada di atap setelah ini?]

[Tidak, tapi aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.]

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Aku merasa pikiranku kacau seketika.

I-i-ni… Jangan-jangan?

K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kencan?!

"Kau ini kenapa, Len?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Kisaragi aku mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

[Aku ingin ikut. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?]

"Eh, aku diabaikan?!"

[Jangan dikhawatirkan. Kalau begitu kita bertemu di Kawakami Mall setelah ini.]

Kurasa bertemu di sekolah akan mengundang begitu banyak perhatian. Tentu, baik aku ataupun Miku ingin menghindari itu sebisa mungkin.

Ah, aku baru ingat.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berpergian dengan seorang gadis.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Haruskah aku meminta saran kepada Kisaragi?

Tidak, meskipun aku yakin kalau ia paham soal ini tetapi aku tidak dapat mempercayai mulutnya yang kendur.

Bagaimana dengan Nakajima?

Meskipun ia akan membantuku dalam memberikan saran. Tapi aku ragu kalau ia cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Begitu pula dengan Morinaga, ataupun Narusawa.

Saat ini hanya ada satu penyelamatku.

[Apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus di sekitar Kawakami Mall?]

Tak lama setelah aku mengirim pesan itu, balasan segera datang.

[Selain bioskop dan karaoke ada Tridoron Café. Mereka sangat populer karena menyediakan menu yang disukai remaja. Adapula Kawakami Street Market yang tidak jauh dari sana.]

Seperti yang diharapkan, ia tahu banyak.

[Terima kasih, Akita.]

[Ini tidak gratis. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya kepadaku.]

Sebelum aku memahami apa maksudnya, balasan selanjutnya kemudian datang.

[Kau ingin berkencan dengan gadis bukan? Kau baru berpindah sekolah. Dan terlebih kau baru saja mengikuti kencan buta kemarin.]

[Aku tidak berkencan dengan salah satu temanmu yang kemarin.]

[Kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau akan berkencan.]

Kurasa aku jatuh keperangkap Akita.

Namun begitu apa kami benar-benar akan berkencan? Aku dan Miku?

Kurasa lebih baik memiliki informasi untuk berjaga-jaga.

Lagipula meskipun kami tidak berkencan, informasi ini tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia.

[Tetap, aku meminta penjelasan. Satu lagi… Kagamine, sampai tahap ini aku menganggapmu sebagai pria yang berbahaya. ]

Kurasa aku berhutang penjelasan kepada Akita.

Kira-kira bagaimana aku menceritakan hal ini kepadanya?

.

.

Bagian 5

Aku segera bergegas pergi ke Kawakami Mall setelah itu.

Tempat ini memang tempat dimana kebanyakan para siswa Hoshioka menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah.

[Aku baru sampai. Aku berada di dekat pintu masuk.]

Begitu sampai di Kawakami Mall, aku mendapati pesan masuk dari Miku.

Berada di dekat pintu masuk aku segera mencari sosok yang familiar itu. Aneh, aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Aku disini, Kagamine."

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara merdu yang kukenal. Kulihat Miku tampil berbeda, kurasa ia sedang dalam penyamaran.

Rambutnya yang panjang sekarang diikat ponytail, meninggalkan ciri khas rambut twintailnya. Ia juga mengenakan kaca mata palsu dan masker.

"Maaf memintamu untuk menemaniku."

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun."

"Kagamine, apa kau sudah menonton film _'Your Pet Name'?_"

"Belum"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton film itu."

_Your Pet Name_?

Aku segera mencari informasi mengenai film itu di internet melalui ponselku.

Dari yang kubaca, film ini berkisah tentang dua remaja dengan latar belakang yang berbeda bertukar tubuh dengan hewan peliharaan mereka.

Namun yang menjadi fokusku bukanlah itu.

Dari daftar pemain film, nama Hatsune Miku tertera di sana.

"Setelah selesai syuting sejujurnya aku belum mendapat kesempatan untuk menonton filmnya di bioskop. Dan aku mencoba mengajakmu untuk ikut bersamaku."

Ujar Miku setelah aku selesai mencari informasi di ponselku. Kurasa ia bisa menebak sumber dari rasa terkejutku.

"Jadi, Kagamine… Kau bisa menganggap kalau kita berdua sedang berkencan."

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengejutkankanku hari ini…

.

.

Bagian 6

Aku merasa bahwa Your Pet Name adalah film yang menarik.

Meskipun konsepnya terdengar konyol, namun film ini memiliki plot dan penyampaian moral yang sangat bagus.

Terlebih, Hatsune Miku ikut ambil peran di film ini. Inilah alasan utama film ini menarik perhatianku.

Aku merasa sedikit bersemangat ketika melihat Miku berpertan di layar.

Dua jam setelah kami berada di bioskop, kurasakan bahwa aku sangat menikmatinya.

Namun hari belum terlalu larut. Dan Miku tidak begitu keberatan untuk melanjutkan… kencan kami.

Tridoron Café.

Akita tidak bercanda saat ia mengatakan bahwa café ini sangat populer.

Aku dan Miku harus mengantri lima belas menit untuk bisa masuk karena ramai pengunjung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada café seperti ini. Aku terkejut kau bisa mengetahuinya meskipun kau baru berpindah sekolah."

"Temanku pernah berbicara mengenai café ini. Sejujurnya aku juga baru pertama kali ke sini."

Kami serempak membuka menu setelah itu. Kulihat menu yang berpusat kepada dessert dan teh. Informasi dari Akita akurat, menu ini jelas disukai kalangan remaja.

Miku memesan strawberry cake dan honey tea. Sedangkan aku memesan banana cheese cake dan lemon tea.

Kami mengobrol mengenai film yang baru saja kami tonton setelah itu.

Aku juga memuji kepandaian Miku dalam berakting. Meskipun ia tidak menjadi tokoh utama, Miku dapat memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik.

Obrolan kami terhenti ketika pelayan datang dengan pesanan kami.

"Ini enak…"

"Kau benar."

Dengan dessert seenak ini kurasa Tridoron Café akan sering ramai pengunjung. Meskipun harganya agak mahal, namun penggemar makanan manis tidak akan keberatan.

"Pffftt… K-kagamine, kau makan berantakan sekali. Lihat, ada krim di sudut mulutmu."

Aku mencoba mengusapnya, namun Miku melakukannya terlebih dahulu dengan saputangannya.

Suara tawanya yang bagaikan bunyi lonceng terdengar nyaman di telingaku.

Aku terhenyak ketika melihat gadis di hadapanku.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Kagamine."

Sampai saat ini, aku mengenal Hatsune Miku sebagai idol yang kukagumi.

_Namun Hatsune Miku di hadapanku saat ini terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya._

* * *

Author Note:

Hallo Raganwald disini. Saya benar-benar sulit mencari waktu untuk menulis. Waktu senggang saya nyaris tidak ada selain weekend. Dan ketika jam kosong biasanya saya diajak hangout sama teman, atau bahkan kehabisan tenaga dan mager buat ngapa-ngapain.

_Idol juga manusia~_

Anyway ini adalah rute Miku dari Gently Spring Breeze.

Referensi:

Lagu Miku di televisi - The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

Lagu Miku di atap - Perfect Sky dari ost KonoSora

Kawakami Mall - Sebenernya nama yang umum, tapi saya ambil referensi dari Majikoi (Kawakami City)

Tridoron Cafe - Kamen Rider Drive final form

Your Pet Name - Kimi no Nawa dengan judul dan sinopsis yang nyeleneh

Waktunya balas Review.

joanjoanleonar:

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah berkunjung dan memberikan review di cerita ini.

Karena saran kamu saya memilih rute Miku sebagai pembuka. Jika tidak ada review nantinya, saya sudah merencanakan untuk menaruh rute Miku tidak di awal.

Saya tidak begitu pede dengan grammar saya. Jadi ragu untuk membuat cerita dalam bahasa inggris. Karena memahami cerita dalam bahasa inggris sangat berbeda dengan membuat cerita dalam bahasa inggris.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Saya akan berterima kasih untuk kamu yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review pada cerita ini.


	3. Miku Route - Chapter 2

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Miku Route - Chapter 2**

**Soundless Singer**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kami bertemu saat itu.

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa aku dan Miku bisa menjadi sedekat ini.

Keseharian di atap, kegiatan kami sepulang sekolah.

Banyak hal menyenangkan yang sudah kami lalu berdua.

Saat ini kami pun berada di atap sekolah sekali lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatkan bento untukku." Miku melihat kotak bento di tangannya dengan tidak percaya. "Aku hanya bercanda saat memintamu untuk membuatkan satu untukku."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sangat senang kalau kau menyukai makanan buatanku."

"Menakjubkan. Len, apa ada hal yang tidak kau bisa?"

Hubungan kami sudah berjalan jauh sampai titik di mana kami sudah memanggil dengan nama depan. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengannya sampai saat ini, mendengarnya memanggil nama depanku membuat hatiku berdebar.

"Eh? Aku tidak sehebat itu. Aku hanya siswa biasa pada umumnya."

"Hmmm… Kau tahu, saat kau mengatakan itu kau terdengar menyebalkan?"

"Mengapa?!"

"Selain pintar memasak, kau benar-benar luar biasa pada saat festival olahraga. Apa kau mengikuti klub lari di sekolahmu sebelumnya? Kau benar-benar berlari dengan cepat."

"Aku hanya bisa berlari dengan cepat. Aku tidak ikut klub lari."

"Lihat, itulah yang menakjubkan. Sayang sekali tidak ada klub lari untuk laki-laki di sini."

Jika ada aku pun tidak yakin akan bergabung.

"Menurut rumor kau juga sangat pintar saat di kelas."

"Aku tidak sepintar itu. Aku memang belajar dengan giat akhir-akhir ini. Ada banyak materi yang tidak dipelajari di sekolah lamaku."

"Itu juga salah satu yang menunjukkan seberapa hebatnya dirimu. Kau belum lama berada di sini, dan kau sudah menguasai seluruh materi dengan cepat. Kau benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan, tahu? Aku sendiri tidak begitu baik dalam belajar."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Yang mana? Bahwa betapa menakjubkan dirimu, atau diriku yang tidak begitu baik dalam belajar?"

"Err… Kurasa keduanya."

"Kau benar-benar terdengar menyebalkan."

"Maafkan aku, sungguh."

Kulihat Miku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kudengar kau juga begitu populer di kalangan perempuan."

"Hah? Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius."

Aku menatap Miku dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kulihat Matanya yang berwarna tosca membara karena amarah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia terlihat sedang kesal saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku begitu terkenal." Mengdengarku mengatakan itu Miku semakin mengerenyitkan dahinya, "aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya, maafkan aku."

"Dasar… Itu… benar-benar menyebalkan tahu…"

Gumam Miku seraya memalinkan wajahnya. Aku bisa meliihat rona merah pada pipinya.

.

Bagian 2

Sebagai permohonan maafku karena sudah membuatnya kesal, aku terpaksa mentraktirnya di café Tridoron sepulang sekolah. Senyum Miku mengembang lebar ketika parfait strawberry tersedia di hadapannya. Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam seraya memikirkan pengeluaran uang yang cukup banyak karena hal ini.

Meninggalkan café Tridoron setelah itu kami berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi di keseharian kami. Seperti kesibukan Miku atau keseharianku di rumah. Meskipun begitu aku tidak berani menceritakan perihal kakakku dan keanehannya.

"Ah, itu Kagamine-senpai!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara berasal, kulihat beberapa siswa perempuan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Miku segera menyingkir karenanya.

Melihat mereka yang berbondong-bondong menghampiriku aku merasa sedikit tertekan seraya mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Kagamine-senpai di sini."

Salah satu dari mereka berseru. Aku bisa melihat mereka mengenakan atribut kelas satu.

"Ya, se-sekali aku pergi ke café Tridoron."

"Apa senpai sedang sendirian saat ini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Miku untuk sesaat, ia menunjukan tatapan gusar ke arahku. Aku mengerti, Miku. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku bersamamu maka kau akan kerepotan bukan? Meskipun ia sedang dalam penyamarannya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang berisiko untuk membocorkan identitasnya.

"A-aku sendirian."

"Grrr…."

Aku bisa mendengar Miku mengerang sebelum ia pergi dengan kesal.

Aku sedikit panik karenanya seraya melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Kalau begitu, apa senpai ingin ikut karaoke bersama kami?"

Salah satu dari mereka mengajakku dengan mata berbinar.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada yang aneh pada Miku saat ini, dan aku tidak mungkin membuat kemungkinan ia semakin marah kepadaku.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi."

"E-eh, senpai?"

Aku segera menyusul Miku dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia seakan memancarkan aura 'jangan dekati aku!'.

"Miku…"

"Hm? Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tidak bermain dengan adik kelasmu itu?"

Aku bisa melihat Miku yang menjelma menjadi Nakajima.

"Kau… kau marah?"

"Tidak… hanya saja kau sedang sendirian bukan? Kau tidak sedang bersamaku saat ini."

Jadi karena itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan dapat masalah jika ketahuan bedua bersamaku."

"Kau… kau benar-benar peka dalam hal yang salah. Kau menaruh perhatianmu pada hal-hal yang aneh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyadari itu. Tapi kau tidak percaya kalau aku katakan bahwa kau sangat populer!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku bercanda. Aku tidak menyangka hal itu, sungguh."

"Benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Jadi… kau tidak keberatan untuk berdua bersamaku, Miku?"

"I-itu…"

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Miku terlihat gugup, matanya melihat ke sana kemari, kudapati rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Aku tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Tapi jika ia mengatakan iya mungkin aku...

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan."

Jawab Miku dengan tegas. Akhir-akhir ini aku khawatir dengannya yang tidak bersikap seperti biasa. Melihat Miku yang percaya diri seperti biasanya membuatku tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau berpikir hal yang berbeda denganku tapi untuk saat ini biarlah seperti itu."

Ujar Miku sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalaku. Saat aku ingin menanyakan hal itu suara familiar terdengar.

"Len? Kau main sehabis pulang sekolah juga rupanya!"

Kulihat Kisaragi dan SeeU berjalan menghampiri kami. Ini saat yang tidak tepat dan senyum lebar di wajah Kisaragi terlihat menjengkelkan.

"Apa ini, apa ini, kau sedang berkencan rupanya."

K-kencan? Karena terbiasa pergi bersama Miku aku tidak begitu memikirkannya.

Miku mungkin menganggapinya seperti itu seperti saat pertama kali kami menghabiskan waktu di Kawakami Mall.

"Len sangat populer _nya_. Ini bisa mengejutkan fansmu _nya_."

Ia masih berbicara seperti itu?

Kulihat alis Miku sedikit berkedut karenanya.

"A-aku tidak..!"

Aku ingin segera menyangkalnya. Namun Miku memberiku tatapan tajam sebelum itu terjadi.

Aku segera teringat akan apa yang membuatnya kesal sebelumnya. Kau membuatku kesusahan dalam mersepon mereka, Miku!

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Apa itu?! Kau ingin bermain rahasia-rahasiaan rupanya?"

"Rin, siapa wanita misterius dengan masker dan kacamata itu _nya_?"

"Hmmm… aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi entah mengapa ia terlihat familiar." Aku sedikit panik, Kisaragi memiliki intuisi hebat dalam beberapa hal. "Uuuhhh… Ah, lupakan! Kepalaku sakit jika aku berpikir terlalu keras! Lagipula apa-apaan ini, Len? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku?!"

Jangankan kau, aku bahkan belum membayar hutangku kepada Akita.

Ia kerap memintaku untuk menceritakan perihal kami, tapi aku selalu menghidarinya dengan alasan bahwa hubungan kami tidak akan pernah beranjak satu langkah dari ini.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku dan Miku menjalin hubungan lebih dari ini.

Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi bukan?

Pada dasarnya, aku dan Miku hidup di dunia yang berbeda.

"Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut, Len."

Lanjut Kisaragi, ia menunjukan senyum menyeringai yang menyebalkan. Dan aku tahu bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan benar-benar tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Kau baru pindah sekolah bukan? Dan dari sumber info terpercayaku kau mengikuti kencan buta setelah itu. Dan lihat, kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih setelahnya. Luar biasa."

"B-benarkah itu _nya_? Darimana kau dapat informasi itu _nya_?"

"Neru."

Jadi mereka berdua saling kenal!

Akita, apa kau kesal denganku? Apa ini caramu membalasku? Dengan memberi tahu semuanya kepada Kisaragi?!

Aku membuat musuh dari orang yang tidak sepatutnya dijadikan musuh!

"Hmmm… begitu…"

Aku bisa mendengar suara dingin dari belakangku.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut atau apa. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Aku hanya terkejut akan hal itu. Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu."

"Rin _nya_?"

Di sela argument kami aku bisa mendengar mereka berbisik satu sama lain.

"Bukankah suara itu familiar _nya_?"

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menempatkan jariku secara tepat?"

"Kalian berdua teman, Len?"

Miku mengubah lawan bicaranya ke arah Kisaragi dan SeeU. Mereka berdua mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Miku.

"Bisakah kalian menceritakannya dengan detail kepadaku? Aku juga ingin mendengar lebih tentangnya."

Aku tidak ingin.

Ini gawat. Kisaragi mungkin akan menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

"Tunggu _nya_. Informasi kami tidak gratis _nya_. Benar bukan, Rin?"

Itu benar SeeU. Informasi tentangku- Tunggu, kalian bertiga sedang membicarakanku di sini!

"Benar-benar! Informasi kami tertutup seperti mulutmu yang di balik masker, perempuan misterius!"

"Ah, begitu."

Miku segera melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya setelah itu. Ia juga melepas ikatan ponytailnya, membuat rambutnya yang panjang terurai bebas.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut dari Kisaragi dan SeeU. Serta senyum kemenangan milik Miku begitu melihat mereka berdua kehabisan kata-kata.

Sedangkan aku… merasa sudah berakhir.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal."

"Hatsune… Miku… _nya_?"

"Dan ia berkencan dengan Len?"

"Ia memanggilnya dengan nama depan _nya_."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!" "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi _nya_!"

Suara terkejut mereka yang selaras menggema di sekitar.

.

Bagian 3

Masih dengan rasa terkejutnya, Miku membawa mereka ke ruang karaoke, sedangkan aku yang terpaksa ikut hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hatsune… _nya_?Kau berpacaran dengan Len _nya_?_"_

"Panggil saja Miku. Tidak, kami tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu…"

"Tetap saja… Ini berada di luar ekspektasi. Bagaimana kalian bisa dekat?"

Kurasa Kisaragi masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa syoknya.

"Hmmm… Aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Len. Dan setelah itu kami melakukan banyak hal. Kalau dipikir-pikir semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

"Melihat kalian yang bisa menjadi sedekat ini cukup mengejutkan _nya_. Kurasa tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan _nya_."

"Be-begitukah?"

"K-k-kalau begitu, bolehkah kami melakukan hal yang sama?!"

Mungkin ini kesempatan terbaik Kisaragi untuk dekat dengan Miku. Ia memang sangat ingin untuk berteman dengannya. Dan sepatah kalimat milik Miku selanjutnya membawanya kepada kebahagiaan.

"Kenapa tidak? Kisaragi dan SeeU, salam kenal."

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Benar _nya_…"

"Aku penasaran sedari tadi. Tapi apa kau dan Len memiliki hubungan darah?"

"Tidak."

Balasku cepat.

"Benarkah? Pertama kali aku melihat kalian aku yakin kalau kalian kakak beradik."

"Benar bukan? Kami benar-benar mirip, aku menanyakan hal serupa ketika kami pertama kali bertemu."

"Kau menanyakannya dengan cara yang lebih ekstrim."

"Ceritakan hal itu kepadaku." Ujar Miku dengan senyum antusias.

.

Bagian 4

"Hari ini cukup menyenangkan."

Ujar Miku seraya meregangkan tangannya.

Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai larut. Kami cukup puas mengobrol dan berkaraoke hari ini.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu."

"Kau berlebihan, tapi… terimakasih."

Kami mulai berjalan beriringan setelah itu. Kesunyian kami tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk kota Hoshioka.

"Apa kau sudah tahu tentang festival ulang tahun Akademi Hoshioka?"

Tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bahwa akan ada festival ulang tahun sekolah dalam waktu dekat ini.

Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Nakajima sangat sulit ditemui akhir-akhir ini.

Kulihat Miku menatapku sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

"Tentu aku tahu. Meskipun aku tidak pernah berpartisipasi sekalipun."

"Apa kau mempertimbangkan apa yang Kisaragi katakan?"

Aku mengungkit pembicaraan kami di ruang karaoke. Mengenai festival ulang tahun sekolah dan permintaan Kisaragi kepada Miku.

"Kau ingin aku ikut mengisi panggung dalam festival sekolah?"

"Tentu aku ingin melihat kau bernyanyi."

"Aku tidak tahu akan melakukannya atau tidak…"

"Kenapa kau ragu? Apa jadwalmu sibuk?"

"Seharusnya jadwalku kosong saat festival itu tiba."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Miku terdiam. Ia nampak ragu menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku memikirkan pernyataan Kisaragi tentang Miku yang tidak pernah berpartisipasi di festival.

"Saat di karaoke tadi… Apa nyanyianku bagus?"

"Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan? Kisaragi dan SeeU sangat menikmati nyanyianmu bukan?"

"Tolong jawab. Aku ingin minta pendapatmu."

Aku bisa melihat Miku menatapku dengan serius.

Matanya berkilat, menampilkan refleksi wajahku di sana.

Tatapannya memaksaku untuk tidak memalingkan wajahku walau hanya sesaat. Ia memintaku untuk tidak melarikan diri.

"Suaramu… berbeda…"

Miku terlihat terkejut untuk sesaat, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali seperti biasanya.

"Len… kurasa kau benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Mata milik Miku menerawang jauh. Angin yang berhembus dingin ketika matahari terbenam memudarkan warna di sekitar.

Aku bisa melihat Miku yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara mengenai hal ini kepadamu. Namun hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Apa bangku di taman sana tidak apa?"

Aku menunjuk bangku taman di kejauhan. Miku tampak tidak keberatan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sana.

Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukai ini, gesekan angin yang memecah kesunyian mewarnai suasana kami berdua, sangat berbeda dengan rasa hangat dan penuh warna yang biasa kami rasakan sehari-harinya.

"Aku berpikir akan mengakhiri karirku sebagai penyanyi."

Mataku membelalak karenanya. Dan aku bisa merasakan lidahku menjadi kelu seraya menatap Miku yang tersenyum masam.

"Kau tahu… hal ini biasa terjadi bagi penyanyi. Terkadang mereka menemukan titik buntu dalam karir mereka dan mencari jalan lain. Kupikir aku… merasakan hal yang sama."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Ini hanya rencana, namun jika aku tetap seperti ini maka aku berpikir untuk menekuni dunia akting alih-alih musik."

Miku menatapku dengan serius. Aku seakan tenggelam dalam bola matanya.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa frustasi yang jelas.

"Len, dalam waktu dekat ini aku diundang dalam acara _beloved music_."

Aku tahu acara televisi itu. Acara yang membahas suatu penyanyi dan lagu mereka. Dengan orientasi musik untuk remaja, acara itu tentu sangat populer.

Mungkin bagi penyanyi untuk diundang ke acara tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai kehormatan.

Tapi Miku tidak terlihat seperti itu…

"Len… jika aku tidak menyanyi dengan baik dalam acara itu… maka itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya."

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi."

"Aku bisa bernyanyi untukmu."

Bukan.

Bukan itu maksudku.

Aku tidak ingin kau bernyanyi untukku. Namun untukmu sendiri.

Suaramu, warnamu. Aku ingin kau mewarnai dunia dengan hal itu.

Bukan dengan warnaku.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut. Kita harus segera pulang."

Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan lemah.

.

Bagian 5

Aku bertemu dengan Akita hari ini di café Tridoron.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau bisa dekat dengan Hatsune Miku."

"Sejujurnya aku juga masih tidak percaya."

"Maksudku, aku sekelas dengan Hatsune di kelas 2A."

Aku mengangguk menanggapi pernyataannya. Sejujurnya aku sudah mengetahuinya, dan alasan itulah yang membuatku mengundang ia kemari.

"Ya, dan harus kukatakan bahwa tidak ada dari kami di kelas yang bisa kami sebut sebagai temannya."

"Rumornya terbukti benar."

"Ada penghalang yang membuat kami enggan mendekatinya. Kau tahu, kami berada di dunia yang berbeda. Itu yang membuatku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengannya."

"Awalnya aku berpikir sama sepertimu. Tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu dengannya… aku bisa melihatnya sebagai gadis pada umumnya."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu."

"Aku berbicara padamu bukan tentang itu."

Aku mulai bercerita mengenai kejadian saat aku dan Miku berada di taman. Aku menjelaskan semua percakapan kami kepada Akita. Kemudian-

"Aku ingin kau melihat ini, Akita."

Aku membuka suatu forum pada ponselku dan membuka topik yang sedang ramai semenjak berhari-hari lalu.

"Ini benar-benar mengerikan."

Gumam Akita seraya melihat apa yang tertera di layar ponselku.

Apa yang kutunjukkan padanya adalah forum mengenai acara _beloved music _yang tayang seminggu lalu.

Topik mengenai Hatsune Miku sedang ramai, dan ulasan mereka membuatku sakit kepala.

[_Apa yang terjadi pada Hatsune Miku?_]

[_Miku sudah kehilangan suaranya_!]

[_Mengecewakan!_]

[_Penampilannya di beloved music sangat buruk!_]

Dan berbagai topik serupa turut menghiasi forum, menunjukan seberapa buruk performa Miku pada acara tersebut.

"Hatsune tidak masuk sekolah semenjak itu. Mungkin ini penyebabnya."

Aku mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Akita.

"Aku sadar bahwa ia tidak masuk sekolah belakang ini. Apa katanya mengenai ini?"

"Hatsune bilang ia butuh istirahat karena telah menjalani jadwal yang padat."

"Akita, aku ingin kau memberitahuku jika Miku sudah masuk sekolah."

Akita menaikkan alisnya setelah aku berbicara, mungkin ia sedikit terkejut mendengarku yang memanggil Miku menggunakan nama depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghubunginya?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tahu kalau ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian saat ini."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Satu lagi. Akita, aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal lagi untukku."

Aku menyuruh Akita untuk mendekat. Ia memberikan telinganya kepadaku.

"Kau-! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu aku yang akan menanggung semuanya."

"Kagamine. Kau… banyak hal yang mengejutkan tentang dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar untuk Hatsune?"

"Percayalah, semuanya untuk Miku."

"Kalau begitu... Apa kau menyukai Hatsune Miku?"

Akita melihatku dengan serius, ia menungguku memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Ia mungkin akan marah jika aku melarikan diri dari pertanyaannya.

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat.

Apakah aku menyukai Miku?

Meskipun aku melihatnya seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya, aku tidak bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ada garis yang memisahkan antara idol dan fansnya.

Maka dari itu, selama ini aku mengatakan bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan Miku adalah hal yang mustahil.

Dan aku selalu puas hanya dengan menjadi temannya.

"Saat aku bertemu dengannya adalah suatu kebetulan. Dan Hatsune Miku yang kutemui hari itu tepat seperti Miku yang aku idolakan. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengannya, dan aku ingin tahu banyak hal lain tentangnya. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya setelah itu. Seiring waktupun aku tahu banyak hal tentangnya."

Aku sangat mengenal sosok bernama Hatsune Miku.

Dan aku tahu mengapa ia menyendiri.

"Setelah kejadian di taman itu aku bisa melihat kesedihannya. Aku tidak keberatan jika ia menginkan untuk berhenti menyanyi, tapi aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Aku bisa melihat rasa putus asanya."

Ia dibawakan kepada kenyataan bahwa ia sudah kehilangan suaranya.

Dan hal terburuknya adalah Miku sangat suka bernyanyi.

Karena selain Miku, akulah yang paling mengerti hal itu.

"Miku mungkin akan menjalani hidupnya yang baru lambat laun seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun ia tidak akan lagi menjadi orang yang sama. Dan aku… membenci hal itu. Setelah hal ini aku tersadar, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Miku, dan keseharian kami bersama. Aku takut hal itu terjadi, dan dari ketakutan itu aku sadar..."

Ketika kami menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Ketika kami berada di atap sekolah di hari-hari kami yang biasa.

Saat itu, aku bisa melihat warna dari Hatsune Miku.

Sejatinya, ia mewarnai dunia dengan suaranya.

Meskipun dunia itu hanyalah atap sekolah dengan kami berdua seisinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Entah apa yang menarik kakinya untuk melangkah.

Tapi jika Miku ingin keluar dari dunianya yang hitam, aku akan berada di sisinya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan adalah membawa Miku ke dunia yang lebih luas.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Miku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Itu karena-

"Aku mencintai Hatsune Miku."

* * *

Author Note:

Hallo, Raganwald disini.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena ngaret sebulan. Saya ingin cepat-cepat menulis, cuma belakangan ini tugas kuliah saya tidak memberikan jeda sedikitpun. Dapat waktu untuk tidur nyenyak pun sudah bersyukur rasanya.

Anyway, ini adalah chapter dua dari rute Miku.

Mengenai chapter ini, saya ingin menekankan, meskipun Len sadar bahwa Miku tak ubah dari gadis biasa, ia tidak bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ada garis antara idol dan fans yang memisahkan mereka. Sehingga Len cukup puas untuk menjadi teman. Ketika Miku mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berhenti menyanyi, Len mengira bahwa itu akan mempengaruhi baik Miku ataupun hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama ini. Len tidak ingin kehilangan hal itu, dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia jatuh cinta kepada Miku.

Tapi maaf saya benar-benar tidak bisa membangun ataupun menyampaikan hal itu. Saya juga benar-benar minta maaf kalau banyak sekali time skip dan proses cerita yang sangat cepat. Tapi saya benar-benar mau masuk ke inti masalah, juga mengingat masih banyak heroine yang belum saya buat kisahnya (ya, ini salah saya sendiri khilaf masukin heroine).

Satu lagi, saya ingin membuat Len sebagai karakter yang capable (sangat), karena saya benci dengan karakter pada VN yang 'beta'. Len adalah orang yang sangat memahami keadaan di sekitarnya. Namun kepekaannya itu sering ia letakan di tempat yang salah. Makanya Len bisa tahu masalah Miku, namun ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau banyak orang yang mengagguminya. Len juga sangat pintar dan serba bisa, namun ia sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu dan cenderung rendah hati.

Waktunya balas review:

joanjoanleonar:

Terimakasih sudah memberikan review.

Terimakasih juga atas semua pujian yang diberikan. Saya berharap kalau semua kelebihan dari fic ini tetap konsisten kedepannya.

Saya ragu untuk memasukkan unsur bahasa jepang awalnya. Bahkan saya tidak memberikan imbuhan -san, -kun, -chan di chapter sebelumnya. Namun nampaknya saya tidak akan ragu lagi. Saya mungkin tidak akan menambahkan imbuhan tersebut karena sudah terlanjur, tapi saya akan memakai unsur lain, seperti 'bento' contohnya. Terima kasih atas masukannya.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Saya akan berterima kasih untuk kamu yang sudah membaca dan memberikan review pada cerita ini.


	4. Miku Route - Chapter 3

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Miku Route - Chapter 3**

**My Precious**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

Sehari setelah aku bertemu dengan Akita di Tridoron Café ia segera memberitahuku kabar mengenai Miku yang telah kembali bersekolah. Tiga hari berselang setelah itu, aku sengaja memberi waktu untuk Miku, meski aku ingin segera menemuinya.

"Len…" Aku bisa mendengar geraman kakakku. "Kau tahu, kakakmu ini merasa penasaran."

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini kau membuat bento…"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Satu untukku, satu untukmu… untuk siapa lagi satu itu?"

Untuk Miku tentunya.

Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya, aku tidak ingin ia menjadi merepotkan di pagi ini.

"Untukku." Ujarku seraya menyusun kedua kotak bento yang akan aku bawa.

"Mencurigakan…" Lenka memincingkan matanya, "sebelumnya kau juga membawa dua bento. Kau tidak pernah makan banyak… jadi untuk siapa bento buatan Len itu!?"

"Kalau kubilang untuk orang lain apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lenka sedikit tersentak karenanya, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali.

"P-pasti untuk teman laki-lakimu bukan?" ia sengaja menekankan pada kata 'laki-laki', "kau pasti kalah taruhan. Oh! Atau seseorang menjahilimu kan? Begitu! Begitu!" Ujar Lenka seraya mengangguk-angguk. Aku meringis mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang jika adikmu dijahili?!"

"Eh… salah?"

"Salah!"

"T-tunggu! J-jadi bento itu…"

"Untuk perempuan." Jawabku ketus. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Lenka berubah seketika.

"T-tidak… bagaimana ini?" gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar olehku. "Seorang perempuan yang bisa mencicipi masakan buatan Len selain diriku… tunggu, perempuan itu pasti penipu, ia pasti hanya memanfaatkan adikku. Pasti."

"Seriusan, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidakkkk…! A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku, seorang brocon, menyaksikan adikku direbut oleh perempuan lain!" Lenka histeris seketika, aku hanya melihatnya dengan malas. Maksudku, kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Dasar Len bodoh! Apa yang harus kulakukan jika Len direbut? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Len!"

"Berisik, bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh!"

"T-t-tapi kasih sayang Len yang sepenuhnya milikku harus dibagi."

"Melihat dirimu seperti sekarang ini membuatku penasaran, bagaimana sikapmu di luar, terutama di hadapan laki-laki lain."

Ya, bagaimanapun kakakku sangatlah cantik.

"Hm? Maksudmu laki-laki sampah di luar sana?"

Huh?

"Tentu saja aku selalu membanggakan orang yang kucintai ke semua orang, kalau tidak begitu sampah-sampah busuk itu akan menghampiri."

"Dan siapa orang yang kau cintai itu?"

"Siapa? Tentu saja kau."

Aku menepuk dahiku dengan sangat keras.

"Bagiku hanya dua laki-laki di dunia ini. Satu adalah Len dan sisanya adalah sampah."

Kenapa?

Siapapun, tolong kakakku.

Sementara sibuk memikirkan apa yang salah dengan Lenka, ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Aku melihat ada pesan masuk di sana. Aku segera melarikan diri dari kakakku.

"Ah!" Lenka berseru ketika melihatnya, "itu pasti dari perempuan itu! Obrolan kita masih belum selesai, LLLEEENNNN!"

Meskipun kakakku berseru seperti itu, sayangnya pesan itu bukan dari Miku.

[Temui aku di depan restoran tempat pertama kali kita bertemu saat kau pergi ke sekolah dalam lima belas menit]

Apa ini tandanya Akita sudah menyelesaikan hal yang sudah kuminta?

Ia memang bisa diandalkan.

[Tidak ada masalah bukan?]

[Aku harus memutar otakku untuk melakukan ini. Ketahuilah, ini tidak mudah]

[Terima kasih. Aku akan segera ke sana]

Untuk saat ini aku harus segera bergegas untuk bertemu Akita seraya mengabaikan celotehan kakakku.

.

Bagian 2

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku kepada Akita ketika kami bertemu. Akita tidak menyembunyikan rasa jengkel dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau telat."

Aku hanya telat lima menit. Tapi mungkin bagi Akita itu adalah sebuah dosa.

"Kau memintaku berangkat pagi sekali dengan mendadak. Tentu aku tidak bisa bergegas bukan?"

"Terserah. Aku hanya malas jika yang lain melihat kita berduaan."

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan dengan cepat." Ujarku seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Akita melihat tanganku dengan sekilas sebelum memperhatikan sekeliling, sejujurnya perilaku Akita sangat mencurigakan, aku ingin mengomentarinya akan hal itu. Lebih mudah jika ia tidak perlu terlalu berhati-hati. Kami terlihat sedang melakukan transaksi narkoba sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Akita mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, sebelum memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Sampaikan salamku kepada dua temanmu itu."

Akita melihatku dengan sinis seketika.

Jika boleh kutebak, maka akan kukatakan kalau Akita mungkin menggunakan kedua temannya yang ikut dalam kencan buta. Ia akan menceritakan perihal Miku kepada mereka, menarik simpati mereka. Tetapi bagi Akita mereka hanyalah pengalih perhatian. Ada saat Akita bisa melancarkan tugasnya, aku tahu jika kelas mereka mengadakan mata pelajaran P.E. kemarin dan aku yakin Akita melakukannya saat sesi mengganti baju.

Mungkin Miku menerima simpati dari kedua teman Akita, sehingga ia menjadi lengah. Atau justru ia merasa jengkel dan memilih melarikan diri. Tapi dari manapun pilihan yang ada, Akita bisa dengan leluasa melakukan tugas yang kuminta ketika Miku sedang tidak ada.

Hal lainnya adalah alibi. Jika Akita dituduh oleh Miku, kedua temannya mungkin akan membela dengan alibi kalau Akita lah yang menarik simpati mereka, sehingga Akita tidak mungkin melakukan kejahatan kepada Miku.

Aku sudah tahu kalau Akita adalah pion yang sempurna.

_Ups. _Aku tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan.

Tapi aku harus memuji kemampuan Akita dalam mengendalikan temannya dengan menggunakan topengnya yang tebal_ ._

"Aku benci melakukan hal ini." Ia berujar dengan berat padaku. Mungkin maksudnya selain disuruh olehku, Akita juga benci menggunakan kedua temannya.

Catatan. Aku juga harus mentraktirnya nanti.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Itu semua tidaklah penting sekarang. Apa yang penting adalah hal selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan olehku.

Rencana untuk mengeluarkan Miku dari dunia gelapnya.

Aku merasakan permukaan kasar di genggaman tanganku.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku melakukan semua hal itu…"

Aku melihat dengan seksasma apa yang Akita berikan kepadaku.

"…hanya untuk mencuri sebuah kunci."

Ya, hal yang aku minta pada Akita.

Adalah mencuri kunci atap sekolah milik Miku.

.

Bagian 3

Akita memintaku untuk pergi berangkat sekolah pada waktu yang berbeda. Ia benar-benar benci ketika ada siswa lain yang melihat kami berduaan. Aku tidak merasa bermasalah akan hal itu, mungkin ia juga melakukan itu untuk mengurai kecurigaan.

Aku kembali melihat kunci di tanganku.

Mungkin ini adalah titik balik kehidupan dari sosok Hatsune Miku. Entah itu ke arah yang baik, ataupun buruk. Hal itu tergantung langkah apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya.

Aku segera menyimpan kunci itu dengan cermat. Sebenarnya Akita tidak perlu memberikan kunci ini kepadaku. Namun aku tidak ingin jika ia dicurigai dan Miku memaksanya melakukan penggeledahan, meski kemungkinan ini sangat kecil terjadi. Memberikan kunci ini kepadaku juga mengurangi kemungkinan Miku untuk menemukannya, karena baginya aku adalah orang dengan kemungkinan paling kecil untuk mencuri kunci ini.

Miku pasti sangat kebingungan sekarang.

Memikirkannya membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini semua untuk Miku.

Tidak, mungkin ini semua demi diriku.

Jika bukan karena hal yang dinamakan cinta aku tidak akan melakukan hal berisiko seperti ini.

Melihat kembali, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan apa yang telah dialami olehku. Bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sebelumnya aku hanya seorang penggemar biasa.

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengingatnya.

"Mungkin Miku akan menemuiku pada saat jam makan siang."

Gumamku seraya berjalan menuju sekolah.

.

Bagian 4

Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kericuhan tak lama setelah jam makan siang tiba. Bisik-bisik sekitar mengusik telingaku.

Aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku lebih memilih untuk diam.

"L-Len!" Kisaragi menghampiriku, aku bisa melihatnya yang antusias, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Ada yang sedang mencarimu di luar!"

"Siapa?" Tentu aku sudah tahu siapa.

"Bersiaplah, ini kejutan…. Ja~jan~ Hatsune Miku!" Seru Kisaragi seraya melebarkan tangannya menunjuk Miku. "Yah… hal ini tentu membuat orang terkejut bukan? Kau pasti akan menjadi bahan gosip nantinya."

Aku melihat ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapati gadis dengan rambut tosca panjang berdiri di sana. Ia terlihat sedang mencariku dan ketika mata kami bertemu aku segera berjalan menghampirinya seraya membawa dua kotak bento.

Aku ingin segera menyapanya tapi ketika aku hendak membuka mulutku ia segera menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku pergi.

"E-eh, M-Miku?"

"Ikut aku sebentar."

Aku bisa mendengar nadanya yang sedikit bergetar. Dan seketika pisau tak kasat mata mengiris hatiku. Miku nampaknya sudah berada di ujung titik warasnya, dan ia sedikit kelihatan stress saat ini.

Kami benar-benar menarik perhatian saat ini. Setiap pasang mata menuju ke arah kami setiap kami lewat.

Tak lama berselang itu, Miku akhirnya berhenti. Ia sepertinya membawaku ke belakang bangunan sekolah, tempat ini cukup sepi untuk saat ini.

Ia berbalik menghadapku, mulutnya terbuka untuk sesaat sebelum menutupnya lagi. Untuk beberapa detik ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun entah apa itu nampaknya ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Aku membawa bento untuk kita berdua, untuk saat ini mari kita duduk di sana." Ujarku seraya menunjuk bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat kami. Miku hanya mengangguk lemah.

Aku memberikannya kotak bento tetapi ia hanya mentapnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Mungkin karena ia mengalami hal tidak mengenakan serta kehilangan benda yang berharga baginya membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Tak lama berselang setelah itu, Miku menyingkirkan kotak bentonya dengan perlahan. Aku yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Dan rasa terkejutku semakin bertambah ketika aku merasakan Miku menghempaskan dirinya ke arahku. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, dan tangannya yang berada di punggungku memeluk dengan sangat erat.

Aku bisa bernafas lega ketika tidak ada orang di sekitar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan ketika melihat Miku sedang memelukku.

"M-Miku?!"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Eh?"

"Len, aku benar-benar merasa kacau sekarang."

Aku hanya diam dan membalas pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan Miku yang agak sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Aku kehilangan suaraku." Gumam Miku.

"Kehilangan suaramu?"

"Pada acara _beloved music…_ performaku benar-benar mengerikan."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. Apa kau ingin berhenti?"

Miku terdiam sejenak. Aku hanya bisa mendengar deru nafasnya.

Berdasarkan saat hari itu kita berada di taman, ia memang mengatakan akan berhenti jika performanya tidak membaik.

Ia mungkin berkata seperti itu.

Tapi aku tahu jika hatinya berkata lain.

"Apa kau ingin menyerah?"

Aku bisa merasakan ucapanku yang terasa dingin.

Miku sedikit tersentak sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat bulir air mata mengalir ke pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku ingin meninggalkan semuanya! Tapi mengapa hal itu terasa berat?"

Miku mengeluarkan semuanya kepadaku. Ia benar-benar sudah berada di ambang batas saat ini.

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti bernyanyi? Apa bagusnya seorang penyanyi yang sudah kehilangan suaranya?"

Tangannya yang memelukku terasa semakin erat.

"Dan aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu… aku kehilangan tempat kita berdua."

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar ceroboh, aku kehilangan kunci menuju atap sekolah. Aku tidak percaya aku menghilangkannya. Sungguh, apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Miku bilang ia menghilangkannya. Ia tidak menganggap kalau orang lain mencurinya.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, bahkan kunci itu tidak ada di tempat pengembalian barang hilang."

Ia benar-benar terlihat frustrasi sekarang. Bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Apa tempat itu benar-benar berharga bagimu?"

"Tentu saja! Habis tempat itu…"

"Tempat itu?"

Miku terdiam sekali lagi. Ia terlihat ragu melanjutkan.

Mungkin ini adalah titik baliknya.

Untuk saat ini aku harus melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan seluruh jam makan siang hanya karena memikirkan hal ini." Gumamku seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakuku. Aku lantas menghubungi Kisaragi, SeeU, dan Akita.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk saat ini adalah menenangkan Miku.

"Untuk saat ini aku menghubungi yang lain untuk membantumu mencari kunci itu."

"Yang lain? Siapa?"

"Siapa? Tentu saja temanmu."

"Eh?"

Raut bingung menghiasi wajahnya. Aku sudah menduga ini, tapi Miku sulit melihat seseorang sebagai temannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia terlihat seperti itu. Namun ini juga salah satu masalahnya, dan aku sudah memikirkan metode yang tepat.

Kisaragi dan SeeU sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan mereka mengatakan ingin berteman dengan Miku. Sedangkan Akita satu kelas dengannya, dan berdasarkan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin aku yakin kalau Akita juga melakukan kontak dengan Miku.

Aku ingin menghubungi Nakajima juga. Tapi meskipun ia baik hati, Nakajima sedikit kaku ketika menyangkut tugas komite disiplin. Alih-alih membantu kami mencari kunci atap sekolah, ia mungkin lebih memilih menyitanya.

Setidaknya dengan mereka bertiga. Aku bisa memperkenalkan Miku dengan mereka yang bisa ia sebut sebagai temannya.

.

Bagian 5

Di hadapan mereka bertiga tubuh Miku serasa mengecil. Aku ingin ia menjelaskan situasinya dan membiarkan ia untuk meminta tolong. Namun sepertinya hal itu terlalu sulit untuknya. Jadi sebagai gantinya akulah yang harus melakukan semuanya.

"Dasar Len nakal, bisa-bisanya kau berduaan dengan Miku di atap sekolah. Uwah itu romantis sekali." Seru Kisaragi.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Aku tahu. Kunci atap sekolah kan? Tapi tunggu sebentar… kau ingin kami membantumu untuk mengembalikan tempat kalian berdua bermesraan?"

Dahiku mengerenyit mendengar perkataan Kisaragi yang tidak kenal batas.

"Aku mohon." Untuk saat ini aku memilih untuk bermain aman.

"Oke." Jawab Kisaragi mantap. Dan SeeU pun setuju untuk membantu.

Akita… untuk sesaat ia melihatku dengan tajam. Aku lebih suka jika ia tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan seperti itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia bersedia untuk membantu dan aku bisa bernafas lega.

Aku bisa melihat Miku yang terkejut. "K-kenapa…?"

"Eh, apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kalian mau membantu? Maksudku, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan kalian bukan? Dan bukankah atap sekolah dilarang, kalian bisa terkena masalah nantinya."

"Tentu saja… itu karena kami teman bukan?"

Kisaragi membalas dengan jawaban yang sangat kuharapkan. Namun nampaknya Miku masih tidak percaya.

"Teman…?"

"Hmmm… maksudku, kami sudah karaoke bersama, mengobrol bersama. Lagipula kau juga sudah akrab dengan Len. Jadi menurutku kita sudah menjadi teman."

"Benar_ nya_~"

"Kita berdua teman sekelas bukan? Aku sudah tau masalahmu, jadi biarkan aku membantu."

"Begitu…" Miku menundukan kepalanya. Namun meski samar, aku bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Terima kasih."

Dan begitulah pencarian kunci kami dimulai.

Aku juga mendapat pesan dari Akita saat itu.

[Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun bukan? Maksudku aku tahu dimana kunci itu berada, atau kau ingin aku memberitahunya?]

Aku pun hanya membalas,

[Tolong jangan bercanda seperti itu]

.

Bagian 6

Sejam setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering namun hasil pencarian kami tidak berbuah apapun. Miku sudah merasa putus asa, jika tetap seperti ini dia mungkin akan menyerah. Tapi hal itu hanya menghasilkan akhir yang buruk.

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian, tapi jika kalian ingin berhenti mencari itu tidak apa-apa."

"Eh, kenapa menyerah secepat itu? Aku tidak punya kegiatan klub, Neru juga. Dan SeeU… ya, kegiatan klub dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi tentu hal ini tidak merepotkan bagi kami."

"Itu kejam sekali_ nya_…"

"Tapi… kami sudah mencarinya dari jam istirahat siang. Aku penasaran dimana kuncinya berada?"

Mendengar ucapan Kisaragi, Miku semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Len, kau punya ide?"

Tanya Kisaragi kepadaku.

"Dimana kau sudah mencari?"

"Loker, tempat pengembalian barang, toilet, gedung P.E., ruang P.E. perempuan…"

"Kurasa aku punya ide."

"Benarkah?!"

Mendengar secercah harapan, yang lain segera menatapku terkejut.

Kecuali Akita.

"Kita tinggal mencari tempat yang belum kau cari."

"Dimana?"

"Kelas Miku."

"Ehhhh... jika barang hilang tentu tempat yang kau cari pertama kali adalah sekitar meja mu bukan?"

Aku menghiraukan Kisaragi dan segera bergegas ke kelas Miku. Mereka mengikutiku diikuti dengan protes Kisaragi.

Sampai di kelas yang sepi, aku segera bergegas mengecek seraya meraba setiap kolong meja yang ada. Mungkin terlihat seperti itu namun kunci Miku saat ini ada berada di dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Ketemu." Ujarku seraya menunjukkannya kepada mereka.

Aku bisa melihat semua terkejut dengan mulut huruf berbentuk "o". Mereka terlihat tidak percaya dengan betapa mudah aku menemukannya.

Kecuali Akita.

Miku segera mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia terlihat takut jika kunci itu akan hilang lagi. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang sedikit basah. Ia merasa sangat lega sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa, apa itu berarti orang yang duduk di sini mencurinya?" Tanya Kisaragi.

"Tidak… kurasa orang yang menemukannya sudah mengembalikan kuncinya kok."

"Heh?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hmmm…" Aku menyentuh daguku dengan telunjuk seakan terlihat sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau begini…"

Lanjutku seraya mengangkat jari telunjukku menunjukkan angka satu,

"Satu. Orang yang memungut kunci ini tidak duduk di sini. Kedua. Ia tidak tahu kunci ini milik siapa."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kisaragi, kalau kau menemukan kunci di sekitar meja ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hmmm… Tentu saja- Oh!"

Kurasa ia sudah sadar.

"Ya, hal tercepat adalah menaruhnya di meja ini. Dengan asumsi kalau yang duduk di sini adalah pemiliknya."

"Oh itu masuk akal_ nya_! kurasa misteri sudah terpecahkan _nya_!"

Kenapa kau menganggapnya seperti sebuah permainan detektif?

"Lumayan…" Aku sedikit bergidik ketika mendengar Akita berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Hiks… terima kasih… Len… terima kasih… hiks…"

Kurasa Miku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi sekarang. Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Kau harus berterima kasih dengan yang lainnya bukan?"

Miku mengangguk cepat seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Un… terimakasih… Kisaragi, SeeU, Akita-san…" Miku melihat kunci di tangannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kalian… ingin pergi ke atap sekolah?"

.

Bagian 7

"Uwah… Atap sekolah benar-benar sejuk! Anginnya terasa menyegarkan!"

Ujar Kisaragi seraya merentangkan tangannya.

"Benar_ nya_. sangat disesalkan kalau tempat ini dilarang_ nya_."

Kisaragi dan SeeU berlarian kesana kemari seperti anak kecil. Miku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kisaragi, SeeU, kalian terlalu bersemangat."

"Tunggu!" Seru Kisaragi tiba-tiba kepada Miku, "aku keberatan dipanggil Kisaragi!"

Miku melihat Kisaragi dengan kebingungan, namun ia segera melanjutkan, "Panggil aku Rin!"

"Eh? R-Rin…?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak hanya saja…"

"Kenapa kau terlihat ragu seperti itu? Maksudku tidak aneh bagi teman bukan? Meski aku memanggilmu Miku."

"Rin… Rin…"

"Nah begitu lebih baik." Seru Kisaragi seraya menunjukan senyum lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama." Ujar Akita seraya menghampiri, "maksudku, kita sekelas bukan. Jadi tidak aneh b-bukan?"

Aku nyaris tertawa melihat Akita yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Neru."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat Neru yang memerah karena dipanggil dengan nama depannya. Akita melihatku dengan jengkel setelah itu.

"Rin, SeeU, Neru… aku benar-benar berterima kasih, dan juga maaf jika merepotkan."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa_ nya_~ kau harus menceritakan masalahmu kepada teman_ nya_."

Saat ini semua yang berada disini menunjukan senyum terbaiknya.

.

Bagian 8

Sesaat yang lain memutuskan untuk bergegas pulang, aku dan Miku memilih untuk tinggal. Kisaragi memberiku tatapan penuh makna seraya menunjukkan jempolnya kearahku.

Mungkin sulit dipercaya jika tadinya tempat ini terkesan sangat ramai. Namun suasana itu seakan seperti ilusi saat ini. Aku dan Miku saling terdiam. Hanya deru nafas kami yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Len…"

Mataku dan Miku saling bertemu.

"Aku… benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Maksudku aku sudah merasa seakan ingin menyerah."

Miku berjalan ke arah angin berhembus. Rambutnya yang panjang menari ditiup angin.

"Len… bertemu denganmu merubah segalanya."

Penyataan Miku membuatku terkejut, namun untuk saat ini aku hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau tahu… sejak kecil aku suka bernyanyi. Melihat idol yang mengutarakan perasaannya lewat lagu membuatku kagum. Aku bisa menatap televisi berjam-jam tanpa bergerak dan mendengar nyanyian mereka. Kemudian aku mencoba seperti mereka, sampai akhirnya aku mulai serius menekuninya. Orang tuaku yang melihat bakatku tentu tidak menyiakan hal itu. Sebelum aku sadar aku sudah sampai di audisi. Dan ketika mereka menyukai nyanyianku aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia. Orang tuaku merasa senang, teman-temanku merasa senang, dan aku semakin dekat dengan impianku.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa semuanya berubah… aku tidak tahu mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba terasa berbeda. Orang tuaku yang kerap menyemangatiku untuk menempuh impianku kini sibuk dengan agensi dan acara televisi, kadang mereka berbeda pendapat sehingga bertengkar. Rumahku yang hangat kini terasa berbeda. Teman-teman di sekolahku dulu perlahan-lahan menjauhiku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi mereka tidak pernah melihatku dengan cara yang sama. Aku senang jika mereka menganggumiku tapi di sisi lain mereka menganggap bahwa aku sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Tanpa aku sadari orang yang bisa kupanggil teman tidak ada lagi.

"Aku berpikir apa ini karena salahku, apa aku salah dalam mengejar impianku sebagai idol? Mereka yang awalnya menyemangatiku ketika aku berjalan, kini semuanya terasa jauh. Dan ketika aku menoleh kebelakang mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, dan mereka meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Saat itu aku merasa hancur. Aku merasa ragu untuk bernyanyi. Aku ingin rumahku seperti yang dulu. Dan aku ingin teman-temanku tidak melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda. Kemudian… tanpa aku sadari aku sudah kehilangan suaraku. Aku sudah kehilangan alasan untuk bernyanyi. Lagu yang kunyanyikan untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi terasa sia-sia karena mereka tidak ada di sana.

"Ketika mereka tahu bahwa kemampuanku menurun. Mereka terlihat kecewa, dan semua orang mengkritikku. Tatapan kecewa dan kalimat kritik itu semakin membebaniku, maka dari itu aku ingin melarikan diri, aku selalu ingin tempat untuk menyendiri. Sebuah tempat yang sunyi, sebuah tempat dimana aku tidak perlu memikirkan sekitar."

Dan tempat itu adalah atap sekolah ini.

"Tapi tentu saja melarikan diri tidak menghasilkan apapun. Beban dipundakku semakin berat hari demi hari. Rasanya menyakitkan… seperti tubuh dan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tidak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak aku menangis.

"Aku ingin berhenti bernyanyi. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada semuanya, bahwa Hatsune Miku sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi sebagian hatiku kerap menolaknya. Aku merasa ragu dan kebingungan. Keadaan ini semakin menyiksaku."

Miku menoleh ke arahku, air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Kemudian, pada hari itu aku bernyanyi… aku bernyanyi dan dalam hati aku bergumam, '… tolong aku.'"

Miku berjalan menghampiriku. Jarak kami sangat dekat sekarang dan aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya membelai wajahku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dewa menjawabnya, namun pada saat itu kau datang."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Lidahku kelu dan aku hanya bisa menatap Miku yang tersenyum ke arahku. Kemudian jarak antara kami sudah tidak ada lagi. Miku membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku bisa merasakan pundaknya yang bergetar.

"Awalnya aku menganggap dirimu sebagai pengganggu. Aku merasa kesal, tempatku, duniaku dimana hanya aku sendiri… kau masuk dengan sendirinya. Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bernyanyi… kau justru memintaku untuk menyanyi untukmu. Kau benar-benar kejam."

"Miku…"

"Hari demi hari berlalu dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau kerap datang kemari. Dan mengapa kau kerap memintaku untuk tetap bernyanyi. Namun Len yang menjengkelkan pada hari itu berubah di mataku kemudian. Kau melihatku, mendengarkanku, dan selalu ada untukku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mencari hari dimana kita tidak berduaan. Kemudian aku bisa merasakan kebaikan hatimu, tingkah lucumu, dan seluruh hal kecil yang kau lakukan. Sampai akhirnya aku kerap memikirkanmu, saat di rumah, di kelas, dan… saat aku bernyanyi.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat aku bernyanyi untukmu aku merasakan suaraku kembali. Mungkin awalnya aku bernyanyi untukmu karena kau memintaku, namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku menikmati waktu ketika aku bernyanyi untukmu. Saat itu aku percaya bahwa keberadaanmu telah mengubahku. Dan entah mengapa, tempat dimana aku menyendiri, berubah menjadi tempat spesial untuk kita berdua. Dan duniaku dimana aku sendirian, kau berhasil masuk kedalamnya dan merubah segalanya."

Miku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum aku bisa merasakan pelukannya semakin erat terhadapku.

"Kemudian aku semakin mengenalmu, kau yang bisa dalam segala hal. Kau yang akrab dengan semua orang, kau yang populer dengan perempuan. Dan akhirnya aku tersadar, kau bisa saja pergi dari duniaku. Kau tidak membutuhkanku, dan kau bukanlah milikku. Meskipun begitu aku sangat membutuhkanmu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku. Ketika aku bernyanyi di acara musik, tanpa sadar aku mencari kehadiranmu. Namun kau tidak berada di sana… dan itu membuatku takut. Seketika aku serasa lupa bagaimana cara bernyanyi.

"Pada akhirnya aku terlalu bergantung pada dirimu. Aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan hal itu, aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan berhenti bernyanyi jika keadaan tetap seperti ini. Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa akan baik-baik saja jika aku hanya bernyanyi untukmu! Namun hal itu tidak berguna, aku masih ingin bernyanyi, dan aku kerap mencarimu dan berharap kau akan datang dan menyelamatkanku lagi. Kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan tidak baik. Aku takut bernyanyi untuk orang lain, bahkan untuk Rin dan SeeU saat di karaoke!

"Ketika aku kehilangan kunci atap sekolah aku benar-benar takut. Karena tempat itulah dimana aku bisa bersamamu, tempat dimana aku bisa bernyanyi untukmu. Aku takut jika aku kehilangan tempat itu maka aku juga akan kehilangan kau. Tapi hari ini kau justru menyelamatkanku sekali lagi. Kau bahkan memperkenalkanku kepada Rin, SeeU, dan Neru…"

Kini aku membalas pelukan Miku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan ia sedikit tersentak dalam pelukanku.

"Miku… aku menganggumimu, dan sejujurnya aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku bisa sangat dekat denganmu."

"Len…?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Mungkin awalnya itu adalah hasrat ku sebagai penggemar. Namun lambat laun pandanganku terhadap dirimu mulai berubah.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, dan mungkin kau tidak ingin menunjukannya, tapi aku bisa melihatmu yang terkadang terlihat sedih. Miku yang terlihat sedih, aku membencinya."

Aku bisa merasakan pelukan Miku melemah.

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang tersenyum, aku menyukai dirimu yang menikmati hari-harimu ketika kita berada di atap sekolah berdua. Dan aku tahu kalau kau merasa paling bahagia ketika bisa bernyanyi. Kau mewarani dunia dengan suaramu, meski dunia itu hanyalah atap sekolah dengan kita berdua seisinya. Miku yang seperti itu terlihat bersinar di mataku.

"Dan tanpa kusadari… aku yang membenci melihatmu terlihat sedih menginginkan kau bisa bahagia. Saat itu aku ingin membantumu, namun aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau mengatakan ingin berhenti bernyanyi, tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang membuatmu sedih. Namun sejujurnya aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Hatsune Miku yang aku kenal."

"Aku tidak ingin kau sedih, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau, aku tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat dimana kita berdua.

"Aku ingin berada di sisimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Miku, memegang pundaknya dengan erat seraya menatap matanya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Miku terkejut seraya membelalakan matanya dengan lebar. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan bibirnya terlihat terbuka dan menutup untuk beberapa kali.

Namun sedetik kemudian rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Miku kini menatapku seraya tersenyum. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Miku yang tersenyum seperti ini. Senyumannya terlihat sangat tulus.

Ia terlihat seperti orang lain, dan sejujurnya Miku yang sekarang terlihat lebih cantik.

"Len… terima kasih…"

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas karenanya.

"terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupanku Len… "

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau sangat berarti dalam kehidupanku, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan kau. Maka dari itu… seperti aku yang menjadikanmu orang paling berarti dalam kehidupanku, jadikan aku orang yang paling berarti dalam kehidupanmu juga!"

Di atap sekolah, tempat spesial bagi kami berdua, dimana langit berwarna kemerahan…

Jarak antara aku dan Miku sudah tidak ada lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir Miku.

Ini adalah hasil yang paling manis.

Dunia kita terasa lebih berwarna sekarang.

.

Bagian 9

Dihiasi langit yang sudah menggelap, aku mengantar Miku pulang seraya bergandengan tangan. Kami masih baru dalam hal ini, dan rasa canggung membuat obrolan kami terasa buntu.

"Ummm… Miku..?"

"I-iya!" Miku tersontak kaget. Kurasa ia merasa sangat canggung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya?"

"Ummm… aku tahu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Tapi masalahmu belum selesai bukan? Maaf jika aku membawa hal ini… tapi jika kau ingin berhenti bernyanyi, aku akan tetap mendukung keputusanmu dan berada di sampingmu."

Miku menghentikan langkahnya seraya melihatku.

Aku sedikit terperangah melihat matanya yang serius menatapku.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Len… aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhenti bernyanyi. Masih belum terlambat bagiku untuk memperbaiki karir."

Mendengarnya berucap seperti itu membuatku bernafas lega.

"Len, meskipun kau tidak ada disana saat aku bernyanyi, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena kau akan selalu menyemangatiku. Aku hanya perlu memikirkan dirimu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya kau sekarang sudah menjadi milikku dan selamanya berada di duniaku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan selingkuh."

Miku menendang kakiku dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja bodoh. Jika kau melakukannya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ia terlihat sedikit kesal sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "A-aku juga tidak berpikir bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku merasakan hal yang sama."

Ya ampun ia sangat menggemaskan.

"Kita terlihat seperti pasangan bodoh sekarang."

"Kau yang memulainya duluan!"

"Bukannya kau yang memulainya?"

"Pfftt…"

"Hahahaha…" "Hahahaha…"

Kami melanjutkan langkah kaki kami seraya tertawa dengan cerah.

"Lagipula tidak hanya diriku bukan? Masih ada Kisaragi, SeeU, dan juga Akita. Dan mungkin akan bertambah seiring waktunya."

"Ummm… apa tidak apa bagi mereka berteman denganku?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat ragu? Tenang saja mereka bukan orang yang akan meninggalkanmu, apa kau percaya orang seperti Kisaragi akan membiarkanmu sendirian? Ia akan kerap mengusikmu loh."

"Kurasa kau benar… Kisa- Rin, sangat bersemangat akan segala hal. Tapi mereka berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dibandingkan dirimu mereka berbeda. Mereka bukan bagian dari dunia kita berdua."

"Kau ini… dengar, aku tidak ingin hanya ada kita berdua. Mungkin satu atau dua anggota lagi menurutku."

"E-eh?"

"Aku menginginkan satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mungkin yang perempuan akan mirip denganmu."

"Eh? Eh? T-tunggu, ap-apa maksudmu… ah!"

Kurasa Miku mulai mengerti maksudku dan seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau terlalu jauh memikirkannya!" Ia menendang kakiku lagi, lebih keras kali ini. "T-tapi aku juga ingin mempunyai anak denganmu. Aku ingin yang laki-laki mirip denganmu."


	5. Miku Route - Final

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Miku Route - Final**

**Someone Important to Me**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

Melihat ke beberapa waktu sebelumnya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda. Mungkin aku di masa lalu juga akan menatap diriku dengan sangat tidak percaya. Menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku dengan sendirian, kini aku dikelilingi dengan hiruk pikuk disekitarku. Kedengarannya sangat ramai, tapi entah mengapa ini tidak mengusikku.

Hari ini Rin juga sangat terlihat bersemangat.

Beberapa hari setelah aku menjalin hubungan dengan Len dan menghabiskan waktu yang manis berduaan dengannya. Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan teman-temanku di café Tridoron. Len mengizinkanku dan berkata bahwa tidak baik untuknya jika ia memonopoli waktuku. Meskipun aku tidak keberatan.

Sekali lagi. Aku di masa lalu tidak akan percaya jika aku bisa bercengkrama bersama teman seperti ini. Bertukar kontak dan mengobrol melalui Lime semalaman.

Aku yang selalu sendirian, dan entitas teman bagaikan hal yang mustahil untuk didapatkan. Kini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bisa melihatku sebagai diriku seorang.

Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Len sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi rasa cintaku kepadanya semakin bertambah.

"Ah, Miku, sedang memikirkan Len _nya_?"

"E-eh t-tidak aku…"

"Tidak apa _nya_~ kalian benar-benar mabuk cinta _nya._"

Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada mereka. Tapi entah mengapa mereka mengetahuinya. Rin menyebutnya sebagai insting meskipun aku tidak memahaminya.

"Tapi… Len benar-benar beruntung. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ia mengencani Miku." Ujar Rin seraya menghisap jus jeruknya. "Bagaimana kalau berita ini kita sebar? Mungkin itu akan menarik bukan?"

"Rin… jangan bermain-main dengan privasi orang. Kalau kau melakukan itu kau bisa mengusik kehidupan mesra mereka berdua." Ujar Neru memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi… Miku kau belum menceritakan hal itu loh. Bagaimana kau dan Len bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, atau apa hal dari Len yang membuatmu jatuh cinta."

"E-eh…? I-itu me-memalukan untuk diceritakan."

"Ya ampun kau sangat menggemaskan, Len beruntung sekali! Ceritakan sedikit saja, kami penasaran. Benarkan Neru?"

"I-iya…"

"Hm? Apa mungkin kau sudah tahu?"

"T-tidak! Aku belum tahu sama sekali!"

"Benar _nya_, aku juga penasaran _nya._"

Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengelak bukan?

Dengan menahan malu aku menceritakan semuanya.

.

Bagian 2

"U-uwah… Len, benar-benar terdengar seperti orang berbeda."

"Benar _nya. _Len terdengar jantan."

"Aku tidak menduganya…"

Aku sedikit terpancing. Sebenarnya mereka melihat Len seperti apa?

Tapi saat ini ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan.

"Rin… apa kau masih ingat dengan festival ulang tahun sekolah yang pernah kau bicarakan?"

"Hm? Iya. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Aku berpikir untuk berpartisipasi mengikuti kontes menyanyi."

"Benarkah?!"

Saat ini semuanya terlihat bersemangat ke arahku.

"I-iya… aku ingin bertanya bagaimana cara mendaftar, dan apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir festival ulang tahun sekolah dimulai minggu depan." Gumam Neru.

"Benar _nya._ Neru, kau tahu acara itu _nya_?"

"Tentu aku tahu! Aku bersekolah di sana!"

"Tapi kau tidak datang _nya_."

"Aku tahu! Tapi jika Miku akan ikut dalam kontes maka aku akan datang!"

"Tidak-tidak, kau harus datang untuk membantu kelasmu mempersiapkan acara kalian, begitu pula kau Miku." Ujar Rin.

Aku dan Neru tertunduk karena kami berdua membolos dalam festival di tahun sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan melakukannya." Aku dan Neru mengiyakan ucapan Rin.

"Mengenai cara mendaftar kontes. Kau harus melapor ke komite, atau ketua osis. Kau bisa mengambil formulir dari mereka dan menyerahkannya atau meminta mereka mengisi namamu dalam daftar peserta."

Kalau begitu untuk apa mengisi formulir?

"Kau ingin ikut kan? Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Gumi dengan segera."

"Terimakasih… itu sangat membantu."

"Aku harap kau yang menjadi juara _nya_."

Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

Tapi aku akan berusaha.

"Umm…"

"Ada apa Rin _nya_?"

"Gumi tidak percaya kalau aku melakukannya atas persetujuan Miku."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri."

Untuk menggapai impianku sekali lagi.

Untuk teman-temanku.

Untuk Len…

.

Bagian 3

Satu minggu setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman dan kekasihku aku bisa merasakan waktu yang berlalu dengan cepat. Hari festival ulang tahun sekolah telah tiba. Aku dan Neru membantu kelas kami dalam membuka café. Kurasa mereka terkejut akan kehadiranku, karena sejujurnya mereka tidak percaya kalau aku akan datang dan membantu mereka seperti ini. Mereka masih merasa canggung di sekitarku, dan sejujurnya aku merasa terasingkan. Kehadiran Neru disisiku sangat membantu. Aku senang ia tetap menganggapku teman secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

Aku penasaran… apa Len akan melakukannya jika aku memintanya?

Mungkin ia akan melakukannya.

Ya, setelah ini mari buat ia melakukannya.

Aku tidak tahan jika ia kerap dikerubungi perempuan lain.

"Miku, kontes menyanyi dimulai sebentar lagi bukan? Kurasa kau harus bergegas."

"Ah, kurasa kau benar." Aku menyetujui ucapan Neru dan segera bersiap ke aula sekolah.

"Neru. Pastikan kau menyorakiku ya."

"Akan ku usahakan." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecut.

Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu ia tipe yang pendiam. Tapi mungkin akan menarik jika ia benar melakukannya.

"Aku pergi." Ujarku menuju ke aula sekolah sebelum ponselku berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

[Berjuanglah. Aku akan menyorakimu dengan suara paling keras yang kupunya]

Aku tersenyum melihatnya seraya berharap kalau Len tidak berlebihan melakukannya.

.

Bagian 4

Ah… sensasi ini sudah familiar denganku.

Saat ini aku sekali lagi berada di atas panggung.

Aku bisa merasakannya…

Ratusan pasang mata yang melihatku.

Mereka yang menyorakiku.

Tapi mataku hanya fokus ke arahnya.

Aku bisa langsung menemukannya dalam keramaian ini.

Dan ia benar-benar menyorakiku dengan suara paling keras yang ia punya.

Aku tidak perlu ragu lagi.

Aku tidak perlu takut lagi.

Aku tidak merasa sedih lagi. Aku tidak merasa terbebani lagi.

Setiap harinya hanya ada kebahagiaan.

Duniaku yang awalnya dimana aku ditinggal sendirian. Dunia yang hanya berwarna hitam gelap.

Kemudian kau datang dan melebur dalam duniaku, memberikan warna yang cerah.

"_Somewhere along the line, it's as if I've been dyed in your color._"

Dunia dimana aku terbiasa sendirian.

Kini sudah tidak ada lagi.

"_I even wish you'd stain me with your casual words._"

Aku masih bisa menemukan suaraku.

Suaraku masih bisa membentang luas.

"_All this time, I've been pretending not to understand—_"

Dan begitu pula duniaku.

Semua karena dirimu.

"_until this moment._"

Terimakasih…

"_I just want to tell you that I love you, love you, love you._"

Aku mencintaimu, Len.

.

.

Epilogue

Di hari biasa kediaman Kagamine. Sekali lagi aku tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Aku merasa bersalah kepada kakakku karena selalu pulang larut malam. Dan terkadang tidak sempat membuatkannya makan malam. Hal ini wajar jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Jadi untuk kali ini aku menebusnya dengan masakan kesukaan kakakku, ditemani chat Lime dari Miku serta suara televisi yang menyala di ruang tamu.

"_Apa kau sudah melihat chart dari penyanyi remaja terpopuler bulan ini?"_

"_Ah, aku sudah melihatnya!"_

"_Bagaimana menurutmu Nakata-san?"_

"_Memang yang paling menarik perhatian adalah Hatsune Miku, bukan?"_

"_Benar sekali! Senang sekali bisa melihatnya kembali bukan? Ia berhasil masuk kedalam daftar top ten. Selamat Hatsune Miku-san!"_

"_Tidak menurutku kali ini ia menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya."_

"_Benarkah?!"_

"_Benar! Lagu yang dibawakannya benar-benar luar biasa! Dinyanyikan dengan sepenuh perasaaan!"_

"_Oh apa maksudmu lagu 'Someone Important to Me'? Lagu itu benar-benar romantis bukan?"_

"_Apa karena ia memiliki seorang kekasih?"_

"_Kau tahu, kehadiran kekasih bisanya membuat performa idol justru menurun."_

"_Benarkah? Tapi hal ini justru sebaliknya bagi Hatsune Miku."_

"_Benar! Benar! Kekasihnya pasti seseorang yang hebat bukan?"_

"_Yang penting Hatsune Miku sedang mengalami hal membahagiakan akhir-akhir ini, dan kami mengharapkan nyanyiannya yang luar biasa!"_

"_Kalau begitu mari kita perdengarkan kepada penonton, 'Someone Important to Me'!"_

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Akita Neru Side Story**

"Ini imbalanmu karena sudah membantu. Kau bebas memesan apapun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri."

"Silahkan."

Ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan entah mengapa aku merasa jengkel karenanya.

Saat ini aku berada di café Tridoron bersama orang itu.

Kagamine Len.

Ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuatku waspada. Ia seperti memiliki dua sifat yang berbeda.

Awalnya kau hanya bisa melihatnya sebagai siswa biasa dengan wajah yang tampan.

Namun di baliknya kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Orang yang kapabel dalam melakukan segala hal yang dilakukannya. Parahnya ia rela mengotori tangannya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan.

Kagamine tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat itu kesiapapun.

Bahkan ke orang yang dicintainya.

Kecuali diriku.

Siapapun pasti tidak akan percaya.

Apa reaksi Miku jika ia tahu kalau hilangnya kunci atap sekolah karena ulah Kagamine. Aku memang yang mencurinya tapi Kagamine lah yang menyuruhku melakukannya.

Tidak. Lebih baik aku mengubur rahasia ini dalam-dalam.

Miku merasa lebih baik sekarang dan itulah hal yang terpenting.

"Kau sangat akrab dengan Miku akhir-akhir ini."

"Tentu, itu karena kami berteman." Jawabku ketus.

"Apa yang membuat Miku berbeda?"

Sejujurnya aku ingin menjotos senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman di dekatnya. Ia sangat menghargai pertemanan kami, dan ia sangat jujur."

"Begitukah…"

"Rin berpendapat kalau kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Kagamine terdiam seraya menatapku sejenak sebelum berucap,

"Mengejutkan... Kami belum menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Tapi itu benar."

Kali ini aku yang terkejut.

"Kagamine, jika ini tujuanmu kau tidak perlu melibatkan kami. Bukan berarti aku mempermasalahkannya, aku justru senang bisa berteman dengan Miku. Tapi kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa menyuruh kami bertiga mencari kunci."

"Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa rencanaku gagal."

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Bukan gagal, sedikit melenceng tepatnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka Miku akan menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku. Mungkin karena itu aku terbawa suasana dan mengutarakan perasaanku. Dan aku lebih tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan membalas perasaanku."

"Aku tidak percaya, kau berbicara mengenai perasaan dan cinta. Tetapi kau yang kukenal terlihat sangat berbeda."

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku pria yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Menjijikan.

"Mana Kagamine yang asli?"

"Semuanya."

"… lupakan. Lalu?"

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin membawanya ke dunia dimana ia tidak sendiran. Ke dunia dimana ada orang lain yang bisa mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Dengan kata lain, teman. Aku juga berencana untuk membuatnya menceritakan masalahnya tentu. Tapi tidak secepat ini."

"Aku tahu penyebabnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Ia mencintaimu. Ia sudah mencintaimu sebelum itu. Orang yang Miku anggap mengulurkan tangannya sedari awal adalah kau."

"Hmmm… mungkin."

"Mungkin? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Maksudku… kalau kau pikir-pikir hal seperti seorang idol jatuh cinta kepadaku tidak mungkin bukan."

"Kau… sebelumnya kau berbicara mengenai perasaan, sekarang kau bicara rasionalitas."

"Ya, siapa yang peduli. Hasil ini jauh lebih manis."

"Kurasa kau benar…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Setelah absen beberapa bulan saya akhirnya merilis dua chapter sekaligus menyelesaikan rute ini. Maaf absen karena kesibukan kuliah.

Anyway, saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai ekspektasi pembaca.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai karakter Len, saya sudah bilang dari awal kalau saya ga mau buat dia jadi karakter beta mainstream.

Nantinya saya akan ungkap sedikit demi sedikit sifat dan perilaku Len disetiap rute. Begitu juga masa lalu dari Len.

Tapi untuk pembukaan (rute Miku) saya sudah cukup puas sebagai seorang newbie.

Saya juga akan menyisipkan side story di akhir rute. Dan mostly dari karakter yang berinteraksi dengan Len. Dan kebetulan kali ini Neru.

menurut saya bosan kalau hanya ada mc dan heroine.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

Mungkin rute selanjutnya adalah Luka.


	6. Luka Route - Chapter 1

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Luka Route - Chapter 1**

**Perfectionist Student Council President**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

"Badanku masih terasa sakit semua."

"Kau terlalu bersemangat saat festival olahraga."

"Kurasa kau benar."

Pagi hari di Hoshioka Gakuen.

Festival olahraga berselang beberapa hari lalu, dan aku bisa mendengar keluhan serupa di sekitar.

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Kali ini, aku -Kagamine Len, akan mengalami hal yang menjengkelkan.

"Selamat pagi, Kagamine-kun!"

Seorang siswa laki-laki menghampiriku, dengan kulit kecoklatan dan tubuh yang berisi ia terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi.

"S-selamat pagi…"

"Bagaimana, tertarik ikut dengan klub baseball?"

Ah, jadi ia dari klub baseball yang kemarin. Keras kepala sekali.

"T-tidak, terimakasih atas tawarannya…"

"K-kenapa?! Ayo bergabunglah, kau pasti bisa masuk ke tim regular!"

"Kagamine-kun!"

Kali ini siapa lagi?

"Bagaimana, sudah memutuskan masuk ke klub tenis?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik."

Aku juga sudah menolaknya kemarin! Kenapa setiap klub olahraga di sekolah ini keras kepala sekali!

"Sayang sekali! Kau mempunyai kemampuan atletik yang bagus dan kecepatan berlari yang luar biasa!"

"Aku belum pernah bermain tenis."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kau punya potensial! Kalau berlatih kau pasti bisa menjadi pemain top!"

"Tunggu, dia akan bergabung dengan klub baseball!"

"Kenapa? Ia tidak perlu bergabung dengan kelompok otak otot seperti kalian!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Dan begitulah Tenis-kun dan Baseball-kun berkelahi.

Seriusan… ada apa dengan kalian?

Meninggalkan mereka di belakang, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju ruang kelas.

Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu bukan?

"Kagamine-kun, mau bergabung dengan klub renang?!"

"Kagamine-kun! Mari bergabung dengan klub sepak bola!"

"Kagamine-kun! Tertarik dengan klub basket?"

Berisik sekali…

Aku sudah menolak kalian semua kemarin bukan?!

Gawat, sekolah belum dimulai tetapi aku sudah kehilangan sebagian besar tenagaku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Uwah… kau terlihat kesusahan sekali ya."

_Hm_? Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan mendapati gadis dengan twintail rendah berdiri di hadapanku.

Kalau tidak salah ia-

"Begitulah, Yuzuki-san."

"Klub olahraga sekolah kami semuanya berdarah panas."

"Kurasa kau benar."

Aku dan Yuzuki berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas setelah itu.

"Kau menunjukan hasil yang luar biasa saat festival olahraga. Terutama pada relay, siapa yang menyangka kau bisa berlari secepat itu. Jika ada klub lari untuk laki-laki di sekolah ini kau pasti sudah menjadi salah satu ace mereka."

Aku hanya tertawa lemah mendengarnya.

Begitulah alasan mengapa semua ini terjadi.

Aku masih mengingat kejadian itu sampai sekarang.

"_Len saat relay nanti kau yang akan menjadi ujung tombaknya!" Dengan senyum lebarnya Kisaragi berbicara seperti itu kepadaku._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau ini siswa pindahan bukan? Semua orang akan mengecapmu sebagai orang asing jika terus seperti ini. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik jika kau memberikan dampak yang besar?" Ujarnya, "baik dalam hal positif atau negatif."_

"_M-maksudmu?"_

"_Jika kau bisa berlari lebih cepat kau akan disanjung. Jika kau berada di posisi terakhir…" Kisaragi diam untuk sejenak. "Ya, kelas kita dalam posisi terakhir dalam festival ini, jika kau melakukannya mereka akan marah kepadamu?"_

"_T-tunggu, kau memberi beban berat untukku!"_

_Aku mencoba protes sebisaku tapi Kisaragi tidak mendengarkan._

"_Kagamine bilang dia akan jadi pelari terakhir!"_

"_T-tunggu, Kisaragi!" Aku sedikit panik ketika ia berteriak ke semua orang. Terlebih saat mereka semua tidak peduli dengan siapa yang mengisi posisi pelari terakhir._

"_Tunggu, Rin... Apa kau yakin ingin membiarkan anak baru melakukannya? Kita tidak tahu kemampuannya, bukan? Jika kita kalah dalam relay ini posisi kita semakin terjun kebawah, dan pastinya akan sulit mengejar dalam pertandingan selanjutnya."_

_Benar! Kasih tau dia Narusawa!_

"_Hmmm? Bagaimana kalau begini…" _

_Kisaragi mengangkat tangannya seraya yang lain memperhatikan._

_Ummm… aku punya firasat buruk soal ini._

"_Jika ia berada di posisi terakhir maka ia harus membotaki kepalanya."_

_HAH?!_

_T-tunggu! Kisaragi sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!_

_Kenapa kalian semua justru terlihat senang!_

_N-Narusawa, tolong aku!_

"_Setuju."_

_Tatapan memelasku ke Narusawa tidak berarti apa-apa._

Dan begitulah ceritanya.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa aku bisa keluar sebagai juara satu.

Dan lebih menakjubkannya lagi, aku melakukannya setelah tertinggal jauh.

Kurasa teman sekelasku sengaja melakukannya.

Mereka sengaja mengincar posisi terakhir hanya untuk melihatku botak!

Memikirkannya membuatku sangat kesal.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya bergabung dengan salah satu klub itu bukan?" Ujar Yuzuki membuyarkan lamunanku.

"T-tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti menjadi ace atau memenangkan kejuaraan."

Ya, ini adalah salah satu alasanku menolak mereka.

Mungkin alasan lain adalah aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Tinggal berdua hanya dengan kakakku saja cukup merepotkan.

Dengan kata lain aku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Yah, kurasa ada orang yang seperti itu juga. Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan menyerah loh."

"K-kau benar…" Mendengar ucapannya membuatku menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi.

"Bagaimanapun, mereka keras kepala begitu karena kau tidak ikut ke dalam klub manapun. Ah ini kelasku, aku duluan kalau begitu. Berjuanglah, Kagamine-kun!"

.

Bagian 2

"Hoho… ini dia si kilat dari kelas 2F."

"Siapa yang kau panggil si kilat?!" Aku menatap tajam kepada Kisaragi.

"Eh… kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Pada akhirnya kau tidak jadi membotaki kepalamu bukan?"

"Sungguh, kau melakukan hal yang menyebalkan."

"Hahaha… lagipula tidak perlu diambil serius. Yang terpenting dari festival olahraga adalah bersenang-senang, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus melakukannya."

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan."

O-orang ini…

"Lagipula hal ini sepertinya berhasil. Kau menjadi populer loh, Len. Seperti anak tingkat satu dengan topiknya yang hangat, 'siapa senpai yang keren saat relay itu?'"

"Itu tidak membuatku lebih baik."

"Kalau kau berkata seperti yang itu, yang lain bisa membunuhmu loh. Lihat."

Ia menunjukkan dengan jempolnya ke arah gerombolan laki-laki di sudut kelas.

"Kagamine sialan…"

Kau… berani-beraninya bicara seperti itu setelah sengaja berlari dengan lambat.

"Terserah… jadi apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu?" Lanjut Kisaragi.

Aku menceritakan segalanya kepada Kisaragi tentang kejadian pagi ini.

"Hmmm… begitu rupanya. Bukankah mudah jika kau tinggal bergabung?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau ini… kau tidak harus bergabung dengan klub olahraga. Kau bisa bergabung dengan klub budaya atau sejenisnya. Ah, bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan klubnya SeeU?"

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan klub yang melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka. Aku sudah melihat semua klub di sekolah ini. Tapi sejujurnya tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. "

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali…"

Salah siapa ini?

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan klub sampai segitunya… bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan komite?"

"Bisakah kau membuat mereka terdiam tanpa bergabung dengan klub atau komite?"

"Mustahil." Jawab Kisaragi singkat. "Kau tinggal bergabung dengan komite lalu menyerahkan semua tugasnya kepada Luka-senpai dan kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa."

"Jika aku melakukan hal itu aku akan dibunuh Nakajima. Tapi tunggu, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan osis saja kalau begitu? Bukannya aku ingin sih."

"Ah, kurasa benar juga. Itu juga berlaku." Ujar Kisaragi seakan baru mengingat sesuatu, "osis kami hanya diisi ketua jadi hal itu sudah seperti kebiasaan."

"Tapi mengapa bisa begitu?"

Tanyaku. Namun Kisaragi hanya menatapku sejenak sebelum berucap,

"Jika kau melihat Senpai kau akan mengerti."

.

Bagian 3

"Umm… Len… bagaimana aku mengatakannya… tapi, umm… aku minta maaf."

Setelah jam istirahat makan tiba, aku dan Kisaragi memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin.

Kantin pun pada hari ini seperti biasanya terasa ramai.

Namun untuk kali ini suasana menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka juga memaksamu bergabung di sela jam makan siang." Ujar Kisaragi seraya bergidik ngeri. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar bersalah kali ini."

"Menyalahkanmu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku tidak marah kepadamu."

Aku menenangkan Kisaragi yang merasa bersalah. Aku memang sedikit kesal awalnya. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Menyalahkan Kisaragi tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

"Wow, benar-benar pemikiran yang dewasa. Tapi serius, kau harus melakukan sesuatu soal ini."

"Akan kupikirkan soal ini nanti. Hm?"

"Ada apa, Len?"

"Itu… Megurine-senpai."

Aku menunjuk dengan telunjukku ke arah seseorang di kejauhan.

Dengan langkah kaki yang tegas seorang gadis berjalan menuju kantin.

Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang ikut bergerak setiap ia melangkah.

Megurine Luka-senpai.

Ia terlihat elegan seperti biasanya.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau setiap mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Keadaan menjadi lebih sunyi sekarang."

Ucapan Kisaragi ada benarnya. Suara bising yang sedari tadi mengusikku menghilang seakan menguar di udara.

Singkat kata, mereka semua sedang sibuk mengagumi Megurine-senpai.

Sejujurnya ia juga tengah menarik perhatianku sekarang.

"I-itu Kaicho."

"Dia terlihat elegan seperti biasa."

"Kyaaaa! Megurine-senpai melihat kesini!"

Bisik-bisik serupa kian terdengar kemudian. Aku pernah melihat kakakku melakukan hal serupa pada karakter anime favoritnya. Apa ini yang ia namakan _fangirling_? Yang jelas, aku bisa mengatakan -baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki tengah melakukan hal yang serupa.

Megurine-senpai tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan elegan hingga berhenti di depan keramaian yang menuju toko roti. Ia melihat dengan kecewa sebelum berucap,

"Antriannya panjang, pekerjaanku membuatku terlambat."

_Heh_. Aku menyeringai.

Kau terlalu meremehkan kantin, Megurine-senpai.

Bahkan aku yang merupakan siswa pindahan sangat mengetahui bagaimana kondisi kantin ketika jam makan siang.

Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika terlambat tiba di medan perang.

"KAICHO, SILAHKAN!"

_APA_?!

Bagaikan musa yang membelah laut merah, sekonyong-konyong mereka semua memberi jalan kepada Megurine-senpai.

H-hoi… Bukankah ini tidak adil? Kenapa kalian memberi jalan kepada seseorang meskipun kalian berulang kali menyikut wajahku tadi?!

"Apa tidak apa?" Gumam Megurine-senpai ragu.

"Tidak apa, ini bayaran atas kerja kerasmu!" Seru salah satu siswa perempuan. Aku bisa membayangkan dirinya mempunyai mata berbentuk hati.

"Kalau begitu aku terima tawarannya. Semua siswa di Akademi Hoshioka baik sekali!" Sumringah Megurine-senpai dan seketika keadaan menjadi ramai.

"Kyaaaa! Megurine-senpai!"

Begitulah keadaannya.

"Uwah… seperti biasa Senpai selalu menarik perhatian."

"U-um… a-ano…"

"Ada apa, Len?"

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya… Um –apa hal ini sudah biasa terjadi?"

"Ah… hal ini sudah biasa kok. Luka-senpai mempunyai banyak fans soalnya."

_Megurine-senpai_…

Bagi setiap siswa di Akademi Hoshioka, keberadaannya sudah seperti dewi.

Setiap orang memujanya –baik siswa maupun guru. Tidak memandang siapapun baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Fakta ini baru ku ketahui belakangan ini.

Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangkanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Megurine-senpai.

Menurut Nakajima, Senpai adalah orang yang sempurna.

Penampilan, sikap, kecerdasan, dan kemampuan atletik. Semuanya berada di peringkat teratas.

Aku bisa membayangkan mengapa hanya membutuhkan Megurine-senpai untuk menjalankan OSIS.

Singkatnya, Megurine-senpai berada di level yang berbeda.

Ini menjelaskan kenapa tidak ada laki-laki yang mencoba untuk menjadi kekasihnya, mereka tidak berada di level yang sama dengan Senpai.

Ia benar-benar terdengar seperti dewi bukan?

Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya tapi kau bisa mengagguminya dari kejauhan.

Menakjubkan.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa kagumku semakin besar terhadap Megurine-senpai.

.

Bagian 4

Aku bisa merasakan ponsel di sakuku bergetar dan mendapati pesan dari Lenka di sana.

[Aku akan pulang telat, teman-temanku mengajak untuk pergi minum. Mereka semua perempuan jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir]

Seperti biasa –ia terdengar menyebalkan.

[Mengerti. Jangan minum terlalu banyak!]

Nee-san akan pulang larut malam dan aku tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menyiapkan makan malam, maka untuk saat ini aku sedang memiliki banyak waktu luang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan, kemudian menyapa penjaga di sana.

Wajahku tidak asing di sini. Aku memang kerap mengunjungi perpustakaan, terlebih jika memiliki waktu luang seperti ini.

Alasan aku mencintai perpustakaan adalah buku resep yang mereka miliki. Mereka mempunyai banyak varian buku resep dan aku sudah beberapa kali mencobanya. Mungkin kau berpikir jika menggunakan internet akan lebih mudah, tapi aku sangat menyukai suasana tenang dari perpustakaan sekolah.

Aku mengambil buku resep mengenai pasta dari rak buku dan segera mencari tempat yang sepi untuk membaca.

Aku segera mencatat resep yang menarik perhatianku. Begitulah aku tenggelam dalam buku ini sebelum keberadaan seseorang menarik perhatianku.

"Ummm… Kagamine-kun, bukan?"

Ah, sejak kapan ia berada di sini? Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, kurasa aku benar-benar tengah asik sendiri.

"Megurine… senpai…?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya bukan? "Silahkan Senpai." Aku bisa melihat Senpai membawa buku yang lumayan tebal.

Aku melihat sekilas judul buku yang dipegangnya, "Ilmu Teknologi untuk Orang Bodoh."

…

Tunggu. Apa?

"Senpai, buku apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Hm? Ini?" Senpai mengangkat bukunya seraya menunjukan covernya ke arahku. Kurasa aku tidak salah membaca judulnya. "Ini buku teknologi loh."

"Um… ya… aku bisa mengetahuinya." Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapinya.

Tunggu, Senpai tidak berusaha menutupinya?!

"Aku sudah membaca buku ini dalam satu minggu terakhir tetapi apa yang ada di dalam sini sangat sulit untuk kupahami." Ujar Senpai seraya mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Apa Senpai… sangat buruk dalam hal teknologi…?"

"Hm? Begitulah." Kurasa aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "ada apa Kagamine-kun?"

"T-tidak, hanya saja… ini mengejutkan."

"Heeehhh… apanya yang mengejutkan? Apa bertemu dengan orang yang payah dalam teknologi membuatmu terkejut."

"Aku terkejut, karena orang itu adalah kau. Maksudku…" Ah sial, aku terdengar tidak sopan sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti…?" Ujar Senpai seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Ah, ia terlihat sangat manis.

"Senpai… setiap orang di sekolah ini menganggapmu sempurna. Dan semua beranggapan kau menguasai segalanya. Jadi mengetahui bahwa kau payah akan sesuatu… umm… bagaimana aku mengatakannya…"

"Eh? Semua beranggapan seperti itu? Bohong."

"Apa Senpai tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku bahkan tidak menyembunyikan bahwa aku payah dalam teknologi. Aku penasaran kenapa semua berpikir seperti itu?"

B-begitu rupanya… apa Senpai selalu tidak menyadari hal ini? Ini membuatku benar-benar terkejut.

"S-senpai, boleh aku lihat buku itu?"

"Silahkan." Senpai memberi buku yang ia pegang kepadaku. Aku membaca beberapa lembar halaman pertama. Sesuai dugaanku, semua informasi yang berada di sini adalah ilmu teknologi dasar. Bahkan anak sekolah dasar jaman sekarang pun tidak perlu membaca buku ini untuk mengerti. "A-ano… K-Kagamine-kun… s-sejujurnya aku punya masalah di sini.""

Senpai memainkan jari telunjuknya seraya menatapku dengan malu. "A-ano… apa Kagamine-kun paham mengenai komputer?"

"Um… kurasa aku sangat memahaminya." Aku tidak ingin terdengar sombong, tapi teknologi adalah salah satu keahlianku. Sejak kecil aku bahkan sudah menekuninya. Jika saja di sekolah ini ada klub pengembangan teknologi atau sejenisnya, maka aku sudah pasti bergabung.

"Kagamine-kun, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke ruang OSIS sekarang!"

"Hah…?"

.

Bagian 5

Aku dan Senpai berada di ruang OSIS sekarang. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Ia hanya menyeretku kemari tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Senpai menyalakan komputer di sudut ruangan.

"Kagamine-kun, aku minta tolong!" Seru Senpai, "A-ada beberapa dokumen yang harus dibuat dan sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu nanti!"

"Senpai…" Aku melihat Senpai dengan tajam, ia terlihat sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Seorang wanita tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti, 'aku akan melakukan apapun'."

"K-kurasa kau benar… aku minta maaf." Senpai tertunduk malu karenanya.

"Aku akan membantumu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir… apa ini?"

Saat itu komputer sudah sampai pada desktop dan aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Laporan keuangan klub, dokumen anggota klub, dokumen anggota komite, dan berbagai macam dokumen lainnya.

Dari komputer yang berada di ruangan OSIS pasti kau bisa menemukan semua dokumen itu bukan? Hal itu tidak aneh bukan?

Hanya saja… mengapa mereka semua berada di desktop?

Ini mengerikan! Bukankah semua dokumen ini penting?! Kenapa semuanya berada di desktop?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wallpapernya lagi!

"Um… Senpai, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"Bagaimana Senpai bisa menjalankan tugas selama ini jika Senpai tidak mengerti sama sekali cara menggunakan ini?" Tanyaku seraya menyentuh monitor.

Senpai terlihat malu seketika dan wajahnya kian memerah. Kini aku merasa bersalah karena merasa sudah bersikap tidak sopan.

Tapi Senpai yang terlihat malu-malu dan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya sangat imut.

"A-aku meminta bantuan K-komite. S-seperti… N-Nakajima…" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuannya?"

"Umm... kami sedang sibuk karena ingin menyambut festival ulang tahun sekolah." Ah! Aku baru ingat ada festival itu. "…dan kami belum memenuhi kuota sukarelawan, jadi mereka sangat sibuk."

"Begitu rupanya…" Aku menghela nafas, seraya menyandarkan bahuku.

"…maaf…" Gumam Senpai dengan pelan, sehingga aku tidak bisa begitu mendengarnya.

Hah…?

"Aku minta maaf…"

Kali ini aku bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas, tapi kenapa ia meminta maaf?

"Aku minta maaf karena menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku!" Senpai seketika menjadi histeris. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, "B-b-b-bagaimana ini! Seseorang tahu kalau aku menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku!"

Hah?

"Aku seharusnya belajar lebih giat lagi. Tetapi aku kerap menyuruh anggota komite mengerjakan semuanya yang berhubngan dengan komputer." Senpai jatuh terduduk di lantai bagai boneka marionette yang diputus talinya. "…aku merasa bersalah kepada anggota komite… _hiks…"_

_HAH_?!

Aku bisa melihat senpai yang mulai menangis.

_T-tunggu_–

"S-senpai! Tolong tenang!"

"K-Kagamine-kun… apa kau akan melaporkan skandal ku ini?"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Teriakku, "aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Dan cara senpai mengatakannya sangat terdengar kotor. "Lagipula, aku yakin anggota komite tidak akan keberatan."

"B-benarkah?"

"Benar. Ini bukan salah Senpai." Senpai sedikit mulai tenang sekarang, "lagipula kita belum melakukan tujuan kita bukan?"

"Ah, kurasa kau benar… aku benar-benar bodoh." Uwah, aku tidak menyangka bisa mendengar hal itu dari Senpai.

Senpai berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung sebelum mengambil buku catatan di atas meja dan menyerahkannya kepadaku untuk dijadikan dokumen.

Sesungguhnya apa yang sedang terjadi dari tadi?

Aku hanya menduganya tapi…

Apa Senpai sebenarnya orang yang… bodoh?

Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tahu jika ia menempati posisi pertama dalam ujian. Hanya saja… bagaimana aku mengatakannya… ia sangat tidak peka dengan sekitar dan sangat kikuk.

Sebaiknya aku harus fokus melakukan tugasku. Mungkin sebelum melakukan hal itu sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu dengan dokumen yang berserakan ini. Menyortirnya dalam folder dan melakukan backup harus kulakukan.

Aku juga akan mengajari Senpai nanti.

Sedetik kemudian suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan fokusku. Dengan persetujuan Senpai seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberi sapa. Aku bisa melihat Nakajima di sana. Mata kami bertemu satu sama lain dan ia melihatku dengan penasaran, 'kenapa ada Kagamine di sini?' mungkin itu yang ada di pikirannya. Namun Nakajima mempunyai tugas yang lebih penting dan mendekati Megurine-senpai.

"Senpai… mengenai alokasi sumber daya untuk festival…" Ah, kurasa mereka tengah membahas mengenai festival. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepada mereka sekarang.

"Aku sudah membuat draftnya, Nakajima."

"Eh? Senpai sudah membuatnya?! Aku datang untuk memberitahu jika kami seharusnya mengadakan rapat untuk hal ini!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kita harus mengadakan rapat. Draft ini hanyalah garis kasarnya, silahkan lihat." Senpai memberi lembaran kertas kepada Nakajima. Aku bisa melihat Nakajima yang membelalakan sedikit matanya ketika melihat kertas itu.

"S-senpai, kurasa ini dibuat dengan sangat baik. Penempatan anggota komite di dokumen ini sudah sesuai. Ini… luar biasa…" Ujar Nakajima kagum, "Apa aku boleh menyalinnya ke dalam word dan menyebarkan printoutnya kepada yang lain?"

"Apa tidak apa? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk mengurus yang lain?"

"Tidak apa, Senpai. Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

"B-begitu… baiklah, kau bebas melakukannya, Nakajima."

"Aku akan meminta pendapat anggota komite lainnya mengenai dokumen ini sebelum menentukan tanggal diadakannya rapat. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Nakajima membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Jadi begitu!

Senpai mengerjakan dokumen dengan tulisan tangan. Kemudian Nakajima datang dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menyalinnya dalam bentuk digital. Kurasa Senpai tidak berusaha menyembunyikan mengenai kemampuan payahnya akan teknologi. Hanya saja… semua kebetulan itu yang menjadikannya seperti ini!

Semua pola tersebut selalu berulang kali terjadi, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun. Pantas tidak ada yang menyadarinya!

_Tapi…_

Megurine-senpai yang barusan terlihat sangat cocok dengan deskripsi orang-orang di sekitar. Aku bisa melihat kenapa Senpai dianggap sempurna.

Apa ini, ia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapai menyadari hal itu membuatku senang.

Kalau begini, bukankah hanya aku yang mengetahui sisi lain dari Senpai?

Tentu, hal ini tidak mengurangi rasa kagumku kepada Megurine-senpai.

Justru aku kini semakin tertarik kepadanya.

.

Bagian 6

"Ugh… bisa kau pelan-pelan. Aku sulit untuk mencerna perkataanmu." Senpai mengerenyitkan dahinya di hadapan monitor. Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas yang dimintanya, dan kini aku mengajarinya beberapa teknik dasar dalam mengoperasikan komputer.

"Senpai… ini tidak begitu sulit loh."

"Kepalaku pusing…" Aku tersenyum melihat Senpai yang memegang kepalanya.

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu bagaimana membuat dokumen."

"Aghh, sudah cukup." Senpai mengangkat tangannya dan melihatku kemudian, "Kagamine-kun, kau tidak ikut klub apapun bukan?"

"T-tidak…"

Senpai tersenyum ke arahku. "Kalau begitu bukankah akan mudah jika kau bergabung dengan OSIS?"

"Eh?"

"Hm, hm… bagaimana, dengan ini masalah sudah selesai bukan?"

"Ini tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu yang buruk dengan teknologi."

"Eeehhhh… Setidaknya ini dengan bergabungnya kau perihal dokumentasi OSIS sudah teratasi." Ia mengambil jalan pintas rupanya, "Kagamine-kun! Aku menginginkanmu untuk bergabung dengan OSIS!" Senpai berdiri dari kursi dan menunjukku dengan telunjuknya.

"Tunggu, Selama ini yang menjalankan OSIS hanya Megurine-senpai, bukan? Bukankah ini berarti aku orang pertama yang direkrut untuk bergabung?"

Senpai menaruh telunjuknya di dagu seraya berpikir, "kurasa kau benar. Tapi apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Bukankah ini keputusan yang tiba-tiba?"

"Eehhhh… siapapun bisa bergabung dengan OSIS mengapa kau ragu?" Aku baru mendengar fakta yang mengejutkan, "…aku tahu tidak ada yang ingin bergabung dengan OSIS selama ini… dan ini pertama kalinya aku merekrut orang secara langsung… jadi jika kau tidak ingin…" Senpai terlihat mengecil seraya memainkan telunjukknya.

Ah, benar juga. Ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa tidak ada yang ingin bergabung dengan OSIS.

Ini gawat. Aku tidak tega menolak Senpai jika ia terlihat seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "baiklah akan kupikir dulu tawaranmu."

"Berhasil!" Senpai mengepalkan tangannya seraya mengangkatnya ke udara.

"T-tunggu! Aku belum mengatakan ingin bergabung bukan?"

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan tidak ingin bergabung bukan?"

"I-iya sih… tapi, jawabannya belum kuputuskan."

"Jika kau menolakku, aku hanya tinggal memintamu untuk bergabung lagi." Senpai tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataanku. Dan aku hanya menghela nafas kecil seraya tersenyum lemah ketika melihatnya.

_Tunggu…_

Ia menjadi salah satu anggota klub olah raga yang keras kepala itu!

.

Bagian 7

"Aku pulang~" Aku bisa mendengarkan kakakku yang datang dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung.

"Nee-san selamat datang. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk jangan minum terlalu banyak."

"Habisnya… mereka membuatku kesal… kau tahu Len~ ketika aku menunjukkan foto adikku kepada teman-temanku mereka mengatakan bahwa kau tampan atau imut. Itu membuatku kesal!"

"Kau benar-benar mabuk. Kau bau alkohol sekarang!" Aku membantu Lenka untuk duduk di sofa, "aku akan menghangatkan makanan dan memberimu segelas air hangat nanti."

"Eh? Len, kau memasak? Apa ini, kau menungguku pulang rupanya." Lenka melompat ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat. "… Len, aku mencintaimu, chu~"

"Hei, bodoh, hentikan! Kau bau alkohol!" Aku menyingkirkan Lenka dan ia terhuyung sebelum kembali duduk di sofa.

"Tapi, Len… kau tidak harus melakukannya loh. Aku bisa makan cup ramen atau sejenisnya."

"Hah? Kau selalu mengeluh jika hanya memakan cup ramen."

"Aku tahu… hanya saja… bukankah itu berarti kau tidak bebas melakukan hal yang kau inginkan sepulang sekolah? Kau ini… kau sudah remaja, pergilah bermain sampai larut malam. Kau tahu, Nee-san khawatir kau tidak punya teman."

"Aku punya teman! Jangan meremehkanku!" Seruku seraya menyiapkan makan malam. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Kau yang melarangku untuk pergi larut malam."

"Itu karena aku khawatir jika kau pergi dengan perempuan! Len bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Dengar… tidak apa jika kau ingin bergabung dengan klub atau sejenisnya. Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi tidak dengan perempuan. Titik."

"Nee-san…" aku menghentikan kegiatankua seketika. "Apa benar tidak apa?"

"Tentu! Eh –apa ini berarti kau ingin bergabung dengan klub?"

"Bukan klub tapi kurasa aku sedikit tertarik untuk bergabung dengan OSIS."

"Hmmmm… begitu…" Gumam Lenka seraya tersenyum. "Ini mengejutkan, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan tertarik dengan hal itu... Tapi!" Ia melihatku dengan tajam kemudian, "apa ada perempuan di sana?"

Sudah kuduga…

Ya, untuk saat ini sebaiknya aku hiraukan saja.

"Len… kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Len! Apa jangan-jangan ada perempuan di sana?! Len? Len?! LEEENNNN!"


	7. Luka Route - Chapter 2

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Luka Route - Chapter 2**

**The Student Council President is So Cute**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak saat itu.

Dan kini aku, Kagamine Len, memegang status sebagai salah satu anggota osis.

Aku masih ingat saat itu. Betapa hebohnya sekolah ketika mengetahui aku bergabung dengan osis.

Tentu saja. Osis dengan hanya senpai di dalamnya adalah pakem bagi sekolah ini. Sudah hal wajar jika mereka terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi tiba-tiba.

Rasa terkejut berubah menjadi rasa penasaran, dan rasa penasaran berubah menjadi rumor.

Aku melonjak dari kursiku ketika Kisaragi mengatakan ada rumor bahwa aku mengincar Megurine-senpai. Dan aku sedikit kewalahan ketika menghadapi penggemar Senpai, sampai-sampai aku menjadi terbiasa dengan tatapan mereka yang menusuk punggungku.

Dan hal itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Mari ambil sisi baiknya, klub olahraga itu kini tidak mengusikku lagi.

Tapi masa bodo, yang lalu dengan yang sekarang pun tidak ada bedanya.

Keduanya sama menjengkelkan.

Mungkin jika aku dan Megurine-senpai berstatus resmi sebagai kekasih, dan Senpai melakukan sesuatu kepada penggemarnya, hal ini mungkin akan mereda.

Justru aku harus membuktikan kalau aku adalah orang yang layak berada di samping Senpai.

–Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa aku memikirkan hal semacam itu?

"Len-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara dari belakangku membuyarkan lamunanku. Itu Megurine-senpai, dan kami saat ini sedang berada di ruang osis.

Aku menghentikan jari-jemariku di atas keyboard, "membuat website…" jawabku seraya mengerenyitkan dahi.

_Len-kun_?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi mendengarnya yang memanggil nama depanku cukup berbahaya. Aku sudah melarangnya, karena takut jika terdapat rumor aneh, terutama jika hal itu terdengar oleh penggemarnya. Namun Senpai tetap memaksa.

Senpai melihat monitor dari bahuku. Wajahnya sangat dekat, dan aku bisa mencium wangi shampoonya.

Terlebih, sensasi berbahaya menyerang bagian belakangku.

Senpai terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menatapku seraya memiringkan kepalanya, "apa itu website?"

Ugh… karena imut maka akan kumaafkan.

"Ini sama seperti poster." Jawabku seraya menampilkan website yang kubuat, tulisan mengenai festival hari ulang tahun sekolah berada di sana. "Tapi aku belum selesai membuatnya, sehingga desainya masih membosankan."

"Ah, jadi kau membuat poster milikmu juga?"

"Iya, tapi ini bukan poster, melainkan website –lupakan, apa maksudmu _juga?_"

"Hm...hm…" Senpai berdiri dengan tegak dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang, "dengar, seluruh komite yang terlibat membuat desainnya masing-masing dan yang terpilih akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya."

"Pemenang?"

"Ya, desain pemenang lah yang akan disebar luaskan."

"Dan aku tebak Senpai juga ikut dalam hal ini."

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Tentu aku tahu jika ia sudah berlagak seperti itu. Setelah mengenal Senpai lebih dekat aku mulai mengetahui kebiasaannya yang seperti ini.

"Sayang sekali tapi apa yang kubuat tidak kumasukan dalam kontes."

"Kenapa?!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, meskipun aku bilang mirip, tapi ini bukan poster. Tujuanku adalah memberi informasi ke luar lingkungan sekolah dengan mudah. Setiap orang bisa mengaksesnya dan hal ini tidak perlu memakan biaya yang mahal. Ini berbeda dengan poster yang harus kalian cetak dan sebar di mana-mana. Aku hanya perlu menyebarkan link website, melalui social media atau semacamnya."

"Eh?! Jadi ada hal semacam itu?!"

"Aku justru terkejut kenapa kalian tidak melakukan hal ini."

"Perlihatkan padaku caranya!"

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan ragu sebelum melakukan perintahnya. Kemudian baris demi baris kode memenuhi layar.

"W-waw-awawa-" Senpai terlihat kebingungan, dan aku bisa membayangkan asap yang keluar dari kepalanya. "a-apa ini, ada apa dengan teks ini? Kenapa ini bisa berubah menjadi gambar?!"

Sudah kuduga.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum lemah.

"Memang begini cara membuatnya. Lalu bagaimana cara Senpai membuat posternya?"

_Ah_.

Ini dia, Senpai dengan senyum sombongnya.

"Hmhmhm… jika kau ingin melihatnya maka akan kuperlihatkan."

Masih dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, Senpai menuju meja kerjanya sebelum mengambil kertas berukuran A3 dari sana.

Gambar manual. Tentu saja.

"Lihat ini!" Ujar Senpai seraya membentangkan gambarnya ke arahku.

_Huh_?

Apa ini?

"Bagaimana?"

_Bagaimana?_

Apanya yang bagaimana?

Mari kita lihat… jika aku mempunyai sekotak pensil crayon, dan selembar kertas untuk menggambar, dan aku memberinya kepada anak berusia lima tahun seraya mengatakan 'berikan aku sesuatu yang liar!'

Maka aku yakin hasilnya tidak akan berbeda.

"Senpai…"

"Ya?!"

Arrggghhh… menunjukan wajah yang polos itu tidak adil sekali! Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa!

"Apa Senpai pernah memenangkan kontes ini?" Aku memilih untuk bermain dengan aman.

"Hmmm… kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah memenangkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah…"

Semuanya!

Tunggu, aku lebih terkejut kalau ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Senpai… apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang komite?"

"Tentu mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena setiap poster dikirim secara anonim."

Ah begitu rupanya.

Aku tidak mau membayangkan reaksi anggota komite begitu mereka mengetahuinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai ini, Len?!"

Dia masih memaksaku untuk mengatakannya.

"Umm… bagaimana aku mengatakannya…"

"Katakan dengan jujur!"

Kau justru membuatnya semakin sulit Senpai.

"Kalau aku harus jujur…" Aku memegang daguku seraya melihat posternya sekali lagi. "ini benar-benar mengerikan, Senpai."

"eh?"

Uwah… aku merasa bersalah sekarang.

Raut wajah Senpai yang tadinya penuh ekspektasi dan tersenyum lebar menjadi hancur seketika. Seolah-olah ia tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang aku ucapkan.

Tapi tidak ada jalan mundur lagi.

"Hmm… pertama-tama, tulisan 'Ulang Tahun Hoshioka' ini terlalu kecil. Seharusnya kau membuat tulisannya lebih besar agar mudah dilihat. Kemudian warna latar belakangnya benar-benar mengerikan, _merah dan kuning_? Apa ini tahun baru cina?"

"Kh…" Senpai mengeluarkan nada frustrasi.

"Kemudian…"

"Masih ada lagi?!"

"Aku tahu kita mengadakan festival untuk perayaan ulang tahun tapi kau hanya memasukan konsep 'perayaan', tolong jangan lupakan 'ulang tahun'nya. Coba lihat, kue ulang tahun, tanabata, kembang api, kau memasukan semuanya. Tunggu… apa ini kuil? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Gugugugugu…" Aku bisa mendengar senpai bergumam dengan kesal.

"Kemudian, di sebelah sini…"

"Sudah cukup!"

"Eh?"

"Kubilang sudah cukup!" Senpai menyingkirkan posternya dari hadapanku.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ah, apa ia merasa kesal?

Senpai yang mengembungkan pipinya adalah tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarang.

Satu lagi kebiasaan Senpai yang aku cukup ketahui.

"Len-kun jahat..."

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk jujur."

Dan satu lagi kebiasaan Senpai yang kuketahui. Jika ia sudah seperti ini maka ia akan menjadi sangat merepotkan.

"Hmmm… aku tahu, Len-kun pasti merasa dia lebih hebat dariku bukan?"

Benarkan?

"Begitu rupanya?! Len-kun sangat ahli dalam membuat poster!" Seru Senpai seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Senpai. Memberi kritik bukan berarti kau harus ahli dalam melakukannya."

"Heee… meski Len-kun mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi ia berlagak seperti _pro._ Ia pasti hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Megurine Luka. Nakal sekali."

Ia hanya tidak ingin kalah.

Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya!"

Senpai tersenyum melihatku yang menerima tantangannya. "Hehe… aku akan pastikan memberi kritik pedas untukmu."

Saat itu aku –Kagamine Len, menghancurkan seluruh rasa percaya diri yang ada pada Senpai.

.

Bagian 2

Ruang osis terasa sangat sepi. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara jari-jemariku di atas keyboard. Hal ini sudah berlangsung semenjak sedari tadi. Aku mencoba melihat Senpai dari sudut mataku. _Ah,_ mata kami sempat bertemu sebelum Senpai mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat seraya begumam '_Hmph!'_. Kurasa ia masih kesal akan kejadian tadi.

Aku menghela nafas pendek. Setidaknya aku tahu kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Seperti mentraktirnya.

Mudah sekali bukan?

Perilaku Senpai yang tidak terduga ini masih kerap membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Kalau kau tanya apa kesan pertamaku terhadap Senpai yang dulu sudah tidak ada? Sejujurnya kesanku pada waktu itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Justru melihat sisi lain Senpai yang seperti ini semakin membuatku senang.

Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan bukan?

Tapi apa perasaan aneh dalam diriku ini?

Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat sisi menggemaskan dari Senpai.

Apa aku tidak ingin Senpai terlihat tidak berwibawa seperti biasanya di kalangan siswa lain.

Sebagai asistennya aku harus tetap menjaga martabat Senpai bukan?

Tidak, bukan seperti itu.

Perasaan ini… lebih dari itu. Seperti rasa ingin memonopoli.

Aku hanya ingin Senpai menunjukan sisinya itu kepadaku.

Itu karena aku merasa jika aku adalah orang yang spesial baginya.

Sisi Senpai yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Rahasia bagi kami berdua.

Aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikinya.

_Aku bisa cemburu karenanya._

Sungguh, apa yang terjadi kepadaku?

Tak lama setelah tenggelam dalam lamunan, aku dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu.

Nakajima tebakku.

"Permisi Senpai." Ya, benar –Nakajima melangkah masuk menuju ruangan.

Lebih baik aku fokus dengan pekerjaanku. Aku hampir menyelesaikannya sebentar lagi. Aku memang cukup percaya diri dalam hal ini, maka dari itu kalian tidak perlu terkejut jika aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

"…mengenai poster kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Len-kun."

_Eh_?

Aku bisa mendengar suara Senpai dengan samar di belakangku. Apa yang ia katakan barusan?

"Kau tahu. Ia cukup ahli dalam membuatnya."

Apa itu pujian? Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak akan berpikir itu sebuah pujian jika mendengar nada bicaranya yang sedikit kelam.

Aku bisa melihat Nakajima mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. "Kagamine, kau mendengarnya?"

"Um… biar kutunjukkan apa yang aku kerjakan kepadamu."

Nakajima mengangguk puas mendengar penjelasanku. Ia terheran awalnya, namun setelah aku memperlihatkan pekerjaanku ia langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia sangat menyetujui perihal laman web yang aku jelaskan.

"Sejujurnya ini tidak terpikirkan olehku. Tidak ada anggota komite yang ahli dalam melakukannya. Kau cukup hebat. Kupikir kau dari klub olahraga, namun apa kau rupanya dari klub komputer?"

"Tidak keduanya. Aku hanya hobi dalam melakukannya."

"Begitu. Tapi ini tetap menakjubkan. Hasilnya terlihat sangat bagus. Terlebih halaman ini bisa dicetak dan dijadikan poster bukan? Aku yakin tidak ada yang keberatan jika kami menggunakan karyamu."

"Kh…"

Ada satu yang keberatan.

Tapi untuk saat ini mari kita abaikan gurauan putus asa milik Senpai.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikannya selembaran poster yang akan disebarkan. Tapi jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan mengirimmu alamatnya nanti."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak-tidak, ini sudah pekerjaanku. Sejujurnya Senpai hampir melakukan semuanya, jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini sebagai sedikit bantuan."

"Ah benar juga…" Gumam Nakajima sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, aku sedikit terkejut karenanya dan sedikit mundur karena refleks. "Sejujurnya aku masih terkejut ketika mendengar kau bergabung dengan osis, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Bisik Nakajima ke arahku.

Apa yang terjadi? Untuk saat ini lebih baik aku tidak menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau ingat tentang klub olahraga itu? Aku bergabung dengan osis untuk membuat mereka bungkam."

"Begitu rupanya… tapi tetap saja ini mengejutkan. Kenapa Megurine-senpai bisa menerimamu menjadi asistennya?"

"Kenapa kau tanya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya memintanya dan ia menyetujuinya. Bergabung dengan osis lebih mudah dari yang kau bayangkan."

Nakajima membelalakkan matanya, "apa benar semudah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi keputusan ada di tangan Senpai bukan? Jadi kurasa semuanya tergantung Senpai."

Nakajima yang masih tidak percaya ingin segera membuka mulutnya sebelum suara dari belakang menghentikannya,

"Nakajima…" Suara tajam milik Senpai membuat Nakajima tersentak, "jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu silahkan keluar."

Nakajima segera berdiri dengan tegak sebelum berseru, "B-baik! Maaf mengganggu Senpai!" Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat sebelum membungkuk 90 derajat dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Aku hanya bisa melihat kejadinya yang tiba-tiba itu dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Len-kun…"

Eh? Kali ini giliranku?

Aku bisa melihat tatapan Senpai sedikit menggelap dengan nada tajam disetiap perkataannya.

"I-iya?" Aku menelan ludahku.

Jangan-jangan...

Ini adalah fase berbahaya milik Senpai!

Aku hanya melihatnya sekali setelah ia melihatku berjalan berdampingan dengan Hatsune. Mungkin ia berpikir jika aku menganggu Hatsune saat itu.

Sikap Hatsune yang menjauh dariku setelah itu membuktikan jika teoriku benar.

"Kau cukup dekat dengan Nakajima."

"Kami tidak begitu dekat."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ummm… Kami hanya teman. Ada apa sebenarnya, Senpai?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. _Hmph_!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengat cepat seraya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Ano… apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Bukankah _mood_nya menjadi semakin buruk sekarang?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya aku harus mengosongkan isi dompetku nanti.

"Senpai, setelah ini mau mampir ke café Tridoron?"

.

Bagian 3

Hari bergerak dengan cepat dan hari festival semakin dekat. Pada saat ini setiap kelas sudah memutuskan akan berpartisipasi dalam bentuk apa. Hiasan-hiasan sudah dipersiapkan, dan panggung sudah mulai dipasang.

"Len-kun, apa yang kelasmu lakukan saat festival nanti?"

Hari ini sekali lagi aku berada di ruang osis bersama Senpai.

"Café. Aku tahu itu terdengar sangat biasa. Bagaimana dengan Senpai?"

"Hm…Hm…" Senpai berkacak pinggang seraya tersenyum ke arahku. Ah kebiasan yang ini ya, aku paham aku paham. "Drama!"

"Pentas drama? Apa Senpai memainkan peran?"

Melihat senyum Senpai yang semakin lebar, aku tersadar bahwa aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan berperan sebagai tokoh utamanya!" Seru Senpai seraya menyibakan rambutnya ke belakang. "Bagaimana? Hebat bukan?"

Heeehhhh…

"Apa Senpai bisa melakukan akting?"

"Kau bilang apa? Tentu aku bisa! Aku juga sudah latihan sendiri di depan cermin!"

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan kepadaku."

"E-eh? A-aku malu."

Kemana sikap percaya dirimu barusan?!

"Kau harus tampil di depan banyak orang bukan? Kenapa kau harus malu?"

"Benar juga! Baiklah Len-kun, silahkan lihat penampilan menakjubkan dariku!"

Melihat Senpai dengan _mood_ yang berubah-ubah seperti ini kerap membuatku lelah.

Namun aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Sekali lagi aku dibuat tersenyum oleh perilaku Senpai.

Senpai, mengambil lembaran kertas dari mejanya, yang kupercaya adalah naskah drama. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"oH TuAn aHLi StraTegi!"

_Eh_?

"PeRKenaLKaN aKu adAlAH tUaN Putr–bffh!"

Aku bisa melihat Senpai menggigit lidahnya seraya bergumam '_kyuuunnn'_.

Menggemaskan.

Tidak! Bukan itu!

Kita sedang membicarakan Megurine-senpai di sini! Tentu aku yang sudah mengenal baik dirinya tidak seharusnya terkejut mengenai ini!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Senpai dengan percaya diri.

Apanya yang bagaimana?!

"Apa kau ingin aku jujur?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mengerikan."

"E-eh?"

"Senpai, apa yang terjadi dengan rasa percaya dirimu itu?! Apa yang kau katakan ketika kau berlatih di depan cermin?!"

"K-kau tidak harus berteriak…"

"Intonasimu sangat berantakan! Kau berbicara seperti robot! Wajahmu sangat datar! Kau melakukan gerakan yang sangat tidak berhubungan dengan dialogmu! Apa ini?! Apa kau meremehkan dunia akting?!"

Haaahh… haaahh…

Gawat, aku terlalu jujur dalam menyampaikannya.

"Gnununuu…" Aku bisa melihat Senpai mengembungkan pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Uwwaaahhh… Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Sedetik kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arahku seraya berteriak histeris.

"Aku sudah berakting dengan sangat bagus, tapi dunia akting butuh lebih dari itu!"

Jadi itu yang kaupikirkan?! Kau tetap tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu, bukan?!

"S-senpai… T-tenang, tenang! Jangan mengguncangku!"

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Merepotkan sekali…

Jika teman sekelasnya melihatnya yang seperti ini, apa kata mereka?

Aku yakin, pasti, mereka memberinya peran utama karena tidak tahu sisinya yang ini.

"Kau tinggal memberi peranmu kepada yang lain."

"Apa itu?! Tidak mau! Aku ingin melakukan drama!"

"Meski kau sangat buruk dalam hal itu?!"

"Aku tidak seburuk itu!" Tidak, kau sangat buruk. "Temanku sudah memberiku peran ini! Tidak mungkin aku membuangnya!"

Senpai melepas cengkramannya padaku dengan perlahan. "Banyak yang berharap banyak dariku mengenai peran ini. Aku harus menjawab kepercayaan mereka."

Ini cukup mengejutkan.

Tapi Senpai, apa kau tidak pernah belajar untuk menolak sesuatu?

Aku belajar satu hal lagi tentang Senpai. Dan hal itu selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?!" Wajah Senpai menjadi cerah seketika. Ya, Senpai yang seperti ini terlihat lebih baik.

"Tentu, kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini aku akan membantumu. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena kau sudah membantuku, terutama mengenai klub olahraga."

"T-tentu saja, sebagai asisten kau harus membantu seorang ketua."

Aku tersenyum melihat Senpai yang kembali berlagak seperti biasanya.

Mungkin membantunya bukan hal mudah. Tapi mengingat aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Senpai membuatku merasa senang.

Tapi ada satu yang menggangguku.

'_Temanku sudah memberiku peran ini!'_ Kalau tidak salah ia mengatakan hal ini bukan?

_Senpai punya teman_?!

.

Bagian 4

Singkatnya, naskah ini menceritakan tentang ahli strategi yang berhati dingin dan tuan putri yang keras kepala. Hubungan mereka yang awalnya bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang sama harus berubah 180 derajat karena suatu konflik yang kemudian membuat keduanya jatuh cinta.

Harus aku katakan, ini sangat bagus.

Karakter dan dialognya dibuat dengan sangat baik. Sejujurnya aku sangat menyukainya.

Ini sangat romantis sekali.

"DaSAr AHli sTRateGi BeRHAti DinGin!"

"Ulangi lagi."

"Gugugugu…"

Inilah yang aku lakukan, selagi membolak-balikan naskah aku juga membantu Senpai memperbaiki kemampuan aktingnya. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku melakukan hal ini. Selagi membayangkan kejadian dalam naskah dalam imajinasiku, aku menginstruksikan Senpai melakukan apa yang telah kubayangkan.

"DaSAr AHli sTRateGi BeRHAti DinGin!"

"Ulangi lagi."

"Kh!"

Sudah kuduga ini tidak akan mudah.

"…"

"…"

"Hm? Ada apa? Sudah kubilang untuk ulangi lagi."

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja Len-kun bersikap sangat kejam." Ujar Senpai seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mau membelot rupanya.

"Baiklah akan aku tunjukan padamu." Senpai terlihat bingung dengan ucapanku, "kau pasti ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sepatutnya melakukan hal ini karena karena kau tidak pernah melihatku berakting bukan?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Tentu aku tahu, aku sangat paham denganmu, Senpai. Makanya biar aku tunjukkan kepadamu."

Aku menyingkirkan naskah yang kupegang seraya berjalan menghadapi Senpai. Aku segera memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan kiriku seraya memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Senpai terlihat 'awawawa' dengan wajah memerah seraya aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Dasar putri keras kepala. Bagaimana kalau mendengarkan ucapanku sekali saja?"

"…"

"…"

"EI!"

Aku tersentak ketika Senpai mendorongku dengan kuat, aku juga melepaskan pelukanku karenanya.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku!?"

"Haaahh… Hahhh…" Senpai bernafas dengan berat seraya wajahnya berwarna merah padam. "K-k-kau a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja akting bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Lihat ini, ada dibagian sini." Ujarku seraya menunjuk satu bagian pada naskah.

"Umumumumu…" Senpai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "ini tidak baik bagi jantungku."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Senpai, jika kau sudah bermain-mainnya lebih baik lanjutkan latihannya."

Dan begitulah latihan spartanku kepada Senpai hingga ia bisa melakukan akting.

* * *

Author's Note:

Don't bully Senpai.


	8. Luka Route - Chapter 3

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Luka Route - Chapter 3**

**The Definition of Friendship**

**.**

**.**

Bagian 1

"Aku mencintaimu."

Di ruang osis yang hanya ada kami berdua, Senpai baru saja mengatakan kalimat penuh makna tersebut. Suasana menjadi hening seketika, deru nafas kami terdengar samar-samar. Sedangkan aku,

"Ulangi lagi."

"Eeeehhhhh?! Bukankah yang tadi itu sudah sempurna?!" Protes Senpai kepadaku.

"Iya. Tapi kau seharusnya mengatakan itu seraya menghadapku." Aku menghela nafas panjang, sudah berapa kali kami melakukan ini?

"A-aku sangat malu melakukannya. Lagipula! Bu-bukankah itu baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, seperti putri yang malu-malu saat mengutarakan perasaannya sehingga ia tidak bisa menatap pasangannya."

"Mungkin. Tapi putri yang menghadap dinding saat mengutarakan perasaannya adalah sebuah lelucon."

"Be-berisik! Itu tidak apa-apa kan?! Aku sudah bisa berakting dengan baik!"

Senpai mulai membelot sekali lagi.

Tiga hari tanpa istirahat kami melakukan ini. Sungguh mengikis jiwa dan raga.

Aku bisa memakluminya jika ia memberontak seperti ini.

"Senpai, Senpai." Ujarku seraya mengisyaratkan Senpai untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarku seraya mengangkat dagu Senpai dengan tangan kananku.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Senpai berteriak seraya melangkah mundur.

"Apa itu, tidak sopan sekali."

"Kau yang tidak sopan karena bermain-main dengan kalimat itu!"

"Aku hanya menunjukkan kepadamu bagaimana caranya."

"I-itu tidak bagus bagi jantungku tahu…"

"Sudahlah, lagipula Senpai ada benarnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan pertama kali, kau sudah bisa memainkan drama ini dengan sangat baik sekarang. Aku sangat bangga padamu loh, Senpai."

Aku tersenyum hangat seraya memuji Senpai dengan tulus. Bagaimanapun, usaha keras Senpai sangat patut untuk diapresiasi. Kau sangat hebat, Senpai. Aku paham jika ini tidak mudah, tapi kau tetap berjuang melakukannya.

Kurasa kami harus merayakannya nanti.

"L-Len-kun…" Gumam Senpai seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku, "j-jika bukan karena Len-kun, aku tidak akan berkembang seperti ini! Meskipun sedari awal aku sudah bisa memainkan drama ini dengan sangat baik!"

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku ketika mendengar Senpai mengatakan hal barusan. Senpai, kau merusak segalanya.

"Jadi kurasa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu. Aku akan memastikan kalau aku akan menjadi bintang paling bersinar saat pentas nanti!"

"Kalau begitu, aku sangat menantikan pentas dramanya, Senpai."

"Tentu, sudah sepatutnya kau menantikannya. Kelasku akan memastikan kalau pertunjukkan kami akan berjalan dengan sangat baik!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kurasa ini akhir dari momen menyenangkan kami berdua bukan?

Sejujurnya, meskipun melelahkan, tetapi aku sangat menikmati setiap detiknya.

Aku juga dapat mengenal Senpai lebih dekat lagi. Dan fakta bahwa kami berdua menjadi semakin dekat membuatku merasa sangat senang.

Aku tidak ingin hal ini berakhir.

Oh iya, ada satu yang membuatku penasaran,

"Senpai, siapa yang berperan sebagai ahli strategi?"

Karena aku kerap membantu Senpai dalam berlatih sebagai putri, aku memainkan peran sang ahli strategi sebagai lawan mainnya. Aku hanya penasaran, siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku ketika berada di atas panggung nantinya.

Tidak, aku tidak penasaran akan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang akan merebut momenku bersama Senpai.

Pada akhirnya peran sang ahli strategi akan digantikan dengan orang lain.

Dan sejujurnya itu membuatku cemas sekaligus cemburu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut ke kelas kami."

"Eh?"

"Kami tentu harus melanjutkan latihan bersama dengan yang lainnya. Aku ingin kau melihatnya." Senpai mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sesaat, "tidak, bukan itu. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan temanku."

Kalau tidak salah Senpai pernah mengatakannya bukan?

Aku penasaran, seperti apa 'teman' yang Senpai bicarakan.

"Senpai punya teman?"

"Kasar sekali. Tentu aku punya!" Seru Senpai seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

.

Bagian 2

Kelas 3B. Aku berakhir ke sini setelah Senpai menyeretku. Sadar bahwa aku harus masuk ke ruang kelas senior membuatku gugup.

"Ayo masuk." Senpai sekali lagi menarikku menuju ke dalam ruangan.

Setelahnya aku bisa menyaksikan siswa senior kelas 3B berjalan kesana-kemari dengan sibuk.

Mempersiapkan properti, panggung, kostum. Bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka sedang berlatih untuk drama.

"Ah, itu Megurine-san!"

Suara panggilan kepada Senpai mengajak beberapa dari mereka menghentikan kegiatannya seraya melihat kemari.

Aku bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Megurine-san, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Berlatih sendirian di ruang osis pasti menyusahkan bukan? Apa kau sudah menghafal dialog dan siap berlatih di depan kelas?"

"T-tidak, itu tidak menyusahkan. Asistenku kerap membantuku, jadi aku sudah siap untuk segalanya."

"Asisten?"

Mendengarnya Senpai langsung menyingkir agar mereka bisa melihatku lebih jelas. "Ini asistenku, Kagamine Len. Ia salah satu anggota osis."

Keadaan kelas menjadi hening sekali lagi. Aku menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Bukankah itu si Kilat Kuning?" Ujar salah satu dari mereka dari sudut kelas.

Siapa yang kau panggil kilat kuning?!

"Eh, Len-kun kau orang terkenal rupanya?"

"Hentikan, Senpai. Aku tidak senang dengan panggilan itu sama sekali."

"Heeehhh… meskipun itu terdengar sangat keren?"

Apanya yang keren?

"Oh iya, dimana Kamui-san?" Tanya Senpai seketika. Kamui-san? Apa orang itu teman yang Senpai bicarakan. Kupikir orang dihadapan kamilah yang ia maksud.

"Kurasa Kamui-san sedang keluar... Ia pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi. Ah itu dia, kebetulan sekali."

"Hm, ada apa, ada apa?"

Aku bisa merasakan ada orang di belakang kami tepat berada di pintu masuk.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati perempuan berparas cantik di sana.

Sungguh, kecantikannya tidak kalah dari Senpai, meskipun ia memberikan kesan yang berbeda. Dengan rambut berwarna _violet_ panjangnya yang diikat ponytail, ia memberi kesan dewasa. Perawaknnya terlihat sedikit liar yang mengingatkanku kepada Narusawa. Jika Senpai adalah gadis literatur, maka orang ini adalah gadis olahraga.

"Kamui-san!" Senpai sedikit sumringah ketika melihatnya.

Apa ini orang yang Senpai maksud sebagai temannya?

"Luka, apa kau sudah selesai dengan kegiatan osismu?"

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika mendengarnya berbicara. Suaranya yang tegas terdengar jantan. Ia pasti tipe yang populer dengan perempuan lainnya.

Tapi tunggu, orang ini yang akan berperan menjadi ahli strategi bukan?

Begitu rupanya, meskipun ia perempuan namun aku bisa setuju dan merasa ia pantas mengambil peran tersebut.

Meskipun ia seorang perempuan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

Kamui-senpai mengangguk puas mendengarnya, "bagus, seperti yang diharapkan dari Luka. Ia bisa mengatasi semuanya!"

Mendengarnya membuatku meringis.

Meskipun ia tidak mengetahui sisi lain dari Senpai. Senpai menganggap orang ini temannya?

Terlebih… ia yang memberikan peran utama kepada Senpai bukan? Meski mengetahui Senpai cukup sibuk, apa ia melakukannya karena menganggap Senpai bisa melakukannya?

Ini tidak baik… Jika aku terus berpikir seperti ini…

_Aku bisa membencinya._

"Hm? Kau… siapa kau?" Mungkin merasakan tatapanku kepadanya, Kamui-senpai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku.

"Kamui-san, perkenalkan. Ini asistenku di osis. Kagamine Len!" Mengingat tujuan Senpai membawaku ke sini, ia segera memperkenalkanku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kagamine… nama itu tidak asing…" gumam Kamui-senpai sebelum memukul telapak tangannya, "Ah! Siapa yang sangka kalau orang itu adalah si Kilat Kuning. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kamui Gakuko!"

"Tolong panggil aku dengan Kagamine."

"Hei, panggilan itu cukup keren bukan?" Kamui-senpai tersenyum lebar seraya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Sudahlah… Karena Luka sudah di sini mari kita mulai latihannya!"

Kelas 3B bersorak mendengar seruan Kamui-senpai. Semua segera menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Setiap aktor berjalan menuju depan kelas sedangkan sisanya mencari posisi untuk menonton. Aku berjalan menuju sudut kelas karena merasa terasingkan.

Aku sempat menahan nafasku saat melihat Senpai tiba untuk membaca dialognya. Namun sepertinya kekhawatiranku berujung sia-sia.

_Sempurna_! Pikirku.

Aku bernafas lega ketika melihat Senpai bisa melakukan akting yang sudah kami peragakan di ruang osis. Itu dia Senpai yang kubanggakan.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Megurine-san…"

"Ia juga bisa melakukan akting sebaik ini rupanya? Bukankah ia terlalu sempurna?"

"Bahkan ia bisa berakting lebih bagus dari anggota klub drama."

"Megurine-san bisa melakukan segala hal. Ia benar-benar berada di level yang berbeda dengan kita."

Suara kagum memenuhi ruang kelas begitu mereka melihat Senpai. Apa yang membuat kalian terkejut? Hasil ini sudah jelas jika kalian melihat Senpai berjuang dengan keras tanpa kenal lelah.

Aku memang memiliki pandangan yang sama pada awalnya seperti kalian.

Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia adalah dewi!

Jangan meremehkan kerja keras Senpai!

Meskipun aku memang sudah menduga ini. Tapi melihatnya langsung membuat moodku menjadi buruk.

_Hm?_

Sudut mataku bisa melihat Kamui-senpai menekuk kedua alisnya hanya untuk sesaat.

Apa cuma perasaanku saja?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit lebih kuat untuk menghilangkan prasangka buruk dalam benakku. Untuk saat ini aku membiarkan mataku fokus kepada Senpai. Senyum kecil langsung terutas di wajahku.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi belakangan ini ketika melihat Senpai jantungku terasa berdegup sangat kencang. Dan wajahku mau tidak mau segera tersenyum dibuatnya.

Ini baru pertama kalinya. Tapi apa perasaan ini yang dinamakan cinta?

_Sebentar lagi memasuki adegan terakhir._

Aku melihat Senpai dan Kamui-senpai berdiri berhadapan. Mata mereka tertuju satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Senpai yang membuatku reflek menahan nafas.

Tunggu.

Kenapa Senpai bisa melakukannya dengan baik-baik saja tanpa merasa malu?

Apa yang terjadi?

.

Bagian 3

"Megurine-san kau luar biasa! Gakuko juga berakting dengan sangat baik!"

"Itu tadi sangat menarik!"

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya semua!"

Begitu pentas ditutup suara tepuk tangan dan pujian memenuhi ruang kelas. Aku yang merasa terhibur ikut memberikan tepuk tangan kepada pemain di ruang kelas. Terutama untuk Senpai. Itu tadi luar biasa, Senpai.

Aku bisa melihat semuanya tersenyum puas.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Len-kun!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Senpai yang berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum lebarnya. Kini akulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Luar biasa, Senpai." Mendengar pujianku senyum Senpai mengembang semakin lebar seraya bergumam "_ku..ku.._"

Aku bisa membayangkan ia mengatakan, '_apa yang kau katakan. Bukankah itu sudah jelas bagi seorang Megurine Luka?_'

Mungkin ia akan benar-benar mengatakannya jika tidak ada seseorang yang menghampiri kami,

"Luka, itu tadi sangat menakjubkan!"

"Terimakasih, Kamui-san juga luar biasa."

"Tidak-tidak, itu tidak seberapa." Ujar Kamui-senpai seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, "eh, ada apa ini? Kau sudah ingin pergi?

Melihat Senpai yang menenteng tasnya Kamui-senpai bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Tukas Senpai seraya menarik tanganku.

"Begitu… kau benar-benar sangat sibuk bukan? Tapi…" Kamui-senpai melihatku dengan tatapan curiga sebelum tersenyum dengan nakal, "nak, kau cukup dekat dengan Luka bukan? Apa hubunganmu dengannya"

Mendengarnya yang menggodaku aku ingin segera mengelaknya, terutama ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. _Hm_?

Aku kini justru menatap wajah Kamui-senpai. Melihatku yang menatapnya membuat ia sedikit kebingungan seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dengan perlahan.

Kamui-senpai… orang ini…

"Kau terlalu dekat dengannya." Senpai menarik lenganku dengan kuat sehingga membuatku sedikit terhuyung, "Len-kun hanyalah asistenku!"

"Asisten ya?" Kamui-senpai tersenyum nakal sekali lagi.

"Ayo, Len-kun!" Senpai menarikku dengan kuat menuju keluar ruang kelas. _Ah,_ aku tidak sempat ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan kepada Kamui-senpai.

Kami sudah menjauh dari kelas tapi Senpai tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari lenganku.

"Ano, Senpai… apa ada pekerjaan osis yang belum selesai?"

"Eh, tidak ada kok?"

"Lalu, ada apa dengan ini?" Ujarku seraya memperlihatkan lenganku yang digenggam oleh Senpai.

Dengan wajah memerah Senpai segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"T-tidak ada, aku hanya berpikir untuk mentraktir mu."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ini tidak biasa.

Aku memang berencana untuk merayakannya sih.

"Ada apa ini tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin membalasmu karena sudah menemaniku berlatih."

"Begitu rupanya… ngomong-ngomong Senpai, teman yang ingin kau perkenalkan itu…"

Senpai menghentikan langkahnya seketika, "Oh iya, Len-kun… kenapa kau menatap Kamui-san seperti itu?" Tanya Senpai dengan nada kelam.

Eh? Kenapa udara sekitar terasa dingin?

Ini berbahaya, dengan sedikit panik aku mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Gawat, aku tidak menduga fase berbahaya milik Senpai keluar di saat seperti ini.

"Kau melihatnya dengan seriiiiuuuussss sekali. Apa kau tertarik kepadanya?"

"B-bukan begitu Senpai! Dengarkan dulu! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepada Kamui-senpai."

"Ara, apa itu pernyataan cinta?"

"Kau salah paham!" Aku bersusah payah meyakinkan Senpai. "Tolong sampaikan ini kepada Kamui-senpai, katakan kepadanya '_jangan bekerja terlalu keras.'_"

Mungkin Kamui-senpai tidak ingin memperlihatkannya. Tapi aku cukup menyadarinya ketika aku melihatnya dengan dekat. Bersembunyi di balik makeup yang tipis, wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Bibirnya kering dan deru nafasnya terdengar berat.

Ia jelas sangat kelelahan.

"Eh?" Senpai melihatku dengan terkejut.

"Apa kau mendengarnya. Jika kau mendengarnya tolong sampaikan kepadanya. Ia terlihat kelelahan loh."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau bisa menyadarinya."

"Aku melihatnya saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku." Aku menjelaskannya kepada Senpai. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya kepada Kamui-san nanti."

Dengan sedikit khawatir, Senpai membawa kami ke café Tridoron setelah itu.

.

Bagian 4

Hari festival sudah di depan mata dan aku tengah melakukan persiapan akhir untuk festival. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku terlihat seperti anggota osis. Senpai tengah sibuk dengan persiapan pentas dramanya, ia memaksa ingin membantu awalnya, namun aku bersikeras jika ia cukup mengawasi saja dan memfokuskan diri pada latihannya.

Aku tidak mungkin lagi-lagi membiarkan Senpai bekerja keras menyelesaikan semuanya.

Aku memegang buku untuk mencatat laporan, seraya melihat anggota komite yang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari seraya memberikan instruksi kepada mereka.

"Kagamine, draft untuk pengisi panggung sudah dicetak."

"Apa sudah semuanya?!"

"Belum! Tiga formulir belum diserahkan!"

"Bicarakan lagi dengan mereka! Lalu untuk jaga-jaga taruh urutan mereka di belakang!"

"Kagamine, poster dan peta sekolah sudah disebarkan!"

"Kerja bagus! Pastikan kita memiliki sisa untuk dibagikan kepada pengunjung dari luar sekolah! Nakajima, apa setiap kelas dan klub sudah mempersiapkan acara mereka untuk festival?"

"Semua berjalan dengan baik! Tidak ada masalah dengan pembagian kelas atau semacamnya, begitu pula dengan anggaran dana, semua berkat draft milik Megurine-senpai!"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Senpai. Nakajima, kau akan memimpin Komite Disiplin saat festival berlangsung. Untuk saat ini lanjutkan persiapan festival dan bantu kelas kalian masing-masing jika ada waktu!"

"Baik!"

Aku menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Kurasa aku bisa merasa bangga dengan diriku sendiri yang bisa menjalankan tugas sebagai anggota osis semestinya, meskipun aku belum lama bergabung.

"Kagamine, kerja bagus. Kau melakukan tugas dengan baik, sejujurnya ini mengejutkan mengingat kau baru saja bergabung. Kukira kau ikut osis hanya untuk mendekati Kaicho."

"Kagamine, kau mengarahkan kami dengan sangat baik sekali. Semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar karena kau."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah dua siswa yang datang menghampiriku dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kalian dari staff yang bertugas mempersiapkan panggung…" Gumamku.

"Kau mengenal kami…?"

"Aku mengenal semua anggota komite. Kurasa hal ini sudah sewajarnya mengingat kita bekerja dalam satu tim." Ucapku enteng namun rasa terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tidak biasa, Kagamine." Celetuk Nakajima yang mendengarku, "sungguh, kau yang saat ini tidak terlihat seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jangan melihat dari sampulnya?"

"Kau berlebihan, hal ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Senpai."

Aku bisa melihat dua siswa dari Komite mencoba membuka mulutnya beberapa kali, sebelum Nakajima memutuskan sebagai orang yang menjelaskannya kepadaku.

"Aku mengerti jika Megurine-senpai orang yang luar biasa, tapi begitu pula juga denganmu. Mungkin ini alasan Megurine-senpai mengijinkanmu bergabung." Tidak, bukan seperti itu alasannya. "Tapi Kagamine, jika kau terus membangun reputasi seperti ini, maka aku yakin kau akan menjadi kandidat ketua osis selanjutnya. Dan anggota komite yang lain pasti setuju akan hal itu."

"Menjadi ketua selanjutnya? Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu memikirkannya." Aku membalas Nakajima seraya menutup buku laporanku. "Nakajima, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu."

Aku juga memberi instruksi kepada siswa dari staff panggung untuk beristirahat dan mereka menjawab dengan senyum lebar seraya berseru, "baik!"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau mengenal Kamui-senpai? Kamui Gakuko-senpai?"

Nakajima terlihat berpikir sejenak –tangannya diletakan di dagu. "Kurasa tidak ada siswa di sekolah ini yang tidak tahu dirinya. Dia memang sepopuler itu. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya."

Aku mengisyaratkan Nakajima untuk melanjutkan.

"Kamui-senpai adalah orang yang berbakat, ia anggota andalan klub drama loh. Sama seperti Megurine-senpai, ia juga memiliki sejumlah fans. Dan juga, selain kau, mungkin ia orang yang dekat dengan Megurine-senpai. Kurasa orang berbakat menarik orang berbakat lainnya."

Ah, begitu. Kurasa aku sudah menyelesaikan kepingan puzzlenya.

Kamui-senpai benar-benar orang yang rumit. Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengannya nanti.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Kamui-senpai?"

"Tidak, hanya saja–"

"Kagamine, Megurine-senpai mencarimu!" Aku segera menutup mulutku –menggantung kata yang ingin kuucapkan. Aku bisa melihat Senpai tergesa-gesa berlari ke sini dengan kostum untuk pentasnya. Ia terlihat susah payah berlari dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

Aku ingin memuji gaun yang ia kenakan, dan betapa cocoknya ia mengenakan itu. Tapi melihat raut wajah Senpai aku sadar bahwa ada yang salah.

"Len-kun! Kamui-san jatuh pingsan saat latihan drama!"

Rasa khawatirku yang kemarin kini datang.

.

Bagian 5

Aku segera ikut dengan Senpai ke ruang kesehatan seraya meminta Nakajima mengambil alih dalam mengawasi persiapan festival. Aku bisa melihat raut khawatir sekaligus sedih dari wajah Senpai, dan sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia berekspresi seperti itu.

Dan aku membencinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami tiba di ruang kesehatan. Aku melihat Kamui-senpai terbaring lemah di kasur. Aku tidak mungkin meminta penjelasan mengenai hal ini dari Senpai karena ia terlihat sangan syok, namun Sensei yang berada di sini bersedia menjelaskan.

Singkatnya, Kamui-senpai terjatuh karena kelelahan, dan ia wajib untuk istirahat dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Aku bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada hal yang serius menimpanya. Namun dengan kondisinya ini ada satu masalah yang besar.

Kamui-senpai jelas tidak bisa ikut dalam pentas drama.

Meskipun ia bersikeras nantinya, Sensei tetap tidak akan mengijinkannya. Dan akupun tidak ingin keadaannya semakin memburuk.

Terlebih hal yang paling membuatku khawatir adalah perasaan Senpai saat ini.

"I-ini salahku…"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku begitu mendengar racauan Senpai.

Apa yang kau katakan, Senpai? Ini bukan salahmu.

"Meski Len-kun sudah memperingatkan mengenai Kamui-san… seharusnya aku lebih berusaha meyakinkan Kamui-san…"

"Hentikan Senpai. Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah… menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Senpai dengan memasang senyum terbaik yang aku punya. Senpai menjadi lebih tenang sekarang, tapi hal itu tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang ia punya.

"Ughhh… kepalaku…" Selagi aku menenangkan Senpai, aku mendengar erangan milik Kamui-senpai.

Ia sudah sadar sekarang.

"Kamui-san!"

"Lu..ka..? Ini… Ruang kesehatan…?"

"Kau jatuh pingsan sebelum dibawa ke sini." Sensei menjelaskannya kepada Kamui-senpai. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku… merasa sangat lelah… kepalaku terasa sakit…"

"Kau sangat kelelahan. Dan aku mewajibkanmu untuk istirahat sampai benar-benar pulih."

"Tidak, dramanya…"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau tidak berada pada kondisi untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku harus melakukannya!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kondisimu semakin memburuk!"

Mendengar bentakan Sensei, Kamui-san mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rasa frustrasi terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sial…"

"Kamui-san…" Senpai mendekati Kamui-senpai dengan khawatir.

_Ah_, Senpai. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, karena Kamui-san…

"Kurasa aku memang tidak sebanding denganmu ya, Luka…"

… Dalam kondisi mental yang tidak stabil.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Kamui-san?"

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan… padahal aku sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras. Berjuang keras setiap harinya, tapi kenapa kau masih tidak bisa menggapaimu?"

"Itu tidak benar Kamui-san! Kau orang yang cukup hebat, dan aku tahu kalau kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, maka–"

"Jangan mengasihaniku, Luka! Kau… kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau yang sempurna dalam segala hal tidak akan bisa mengerti diriku! Apa yang kau tidak bisa? Bahkan dalam akting, kau benar-benar menghancurkan kepercayaan diriku!"

Emosi yang ada pada Kamui-senpai meledak sekeitka dan aku melihat Senpai terkejut karenanya.

"M-ma-maafkan aku…"

Senpai yang tidak tahan dengan cacian itu segera melarikan diri dari ruang kesehatan. Bulir air mata membasahi pipinya disertai perasaan yang hancur.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Senpai bersedih.

"!"

_Gawat._ Aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan amarahku untuk sesaat. Apa ekspresiku berubah saat itu?

Hm? Kamui-senpai membelalakkan matanya ke arahku. Kurasa ia melihat perubahan pada diriku. Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara mengenai hal ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengannya.

"Tunggu, apa kau tidak mengejarnya?" Pinta Sensei seraya melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Untuk saat ini mari biarkan ia sendiri dulu." Kini raut wajah Sensei menjadi terkejut ketika mendengarku berbicara dengan tenang.

Aku berjalan menuju Kamui-senpai yang kini terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa… apa kau marah kepadaku? Apa kau ingin membalasku?"

"Tidak… aku memang merasa kesal ketika melihat Senpai menangis tapi… aku tidak membenci Kamui-senpai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmmm… mari kita lihat. Kesanku terhadap Kamui-senpai adalah orang yang merepotkan." Ia melihatku dengan tajam sebelum aku melanjutkan. "Kau terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, selalu memperhatikan sekitarmu dengan berlebihan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak pernah membenci Senpai."

"Eh?" Kamui-senpai terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Kenapa Kamui-senpai tidak jujur saja?"

"Kau tidak mengerti…" Gumamnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, "Luka… ia… saat aku melihatnya aku sudah tahu bahwa ia berada di dunia yang berbeda. Ia sangat cantik, anggun, pintar, dan ia bisa melakukan segala hal. Ia sempurna"

Aku terdiam mendengar Kamui-senpai yang berbicara dengan lesu.

"Tapi karena ia berada di tingkat yang berbeda tidak ada orang yang menggapainya. Maka dari itu ia selalu sendiri. Aku awalnya berpikir kalau orang-orang di kelas itu salah."

"Maka dari itu kau mencoba berteman dengan Senpai?"

Ia mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaanku, "tapi semakin aku mengenalnya semakin aku paham betapa menakjubkannya ia. Aku selalu berpikir '_apa aku benar-benar berteman dengannya_'. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan di sampingnya. Maka dari itu, untuk kali ini, aku ingin menunjukkan hal yang aku unggulkan. Aku bahkan berusaha keras untuk ini."

"Drama ya?"

Kamui-senpai mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku tahu ia akan bisa melakukan perannya dengan baik. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin menjadi bintang yang lebih bersinar dari pada Luka. Tapi coba lihat kenyataannya. Aku mendapat kekalahan telak. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihat Luka melakukan akting sebelumnya, tapi ia sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa ia berada di tingkat yang berbeda."

Sebuah pertemanan yang tidak didasari dari sekedar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi pertemanan yang didasari keinginan untuk bisa berjalan beriringan, untuk bisa sepadan. Kamui-senpai hanya ingin menggapai Senpai di tempatnya berada agar ia bisa dengan bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai teman. Agar Kamui-senpai bisa menunjukkan kepada orang sekitar bahwa ia layak menjadi teman dari sesosok Megurine Luka.

Tapi karena hal itu…

"Makanya sudah kubilang kau adalah orang yang merepotkan. Kau pikir aku bisa dekat dengan Senpai dengan memikirkan hal itu?"

"Andai semudah itu…"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak pernah berpikir orang yang sempurna itu ada."

"Huh?"

"Kamui-senpai apa kau percaya kalau aku bilang Senpai sangat buruk dalam akting? Sungguh, aku yang melihatnya untuk pertama kali bahkan sampai kesal."

"Kau berbohong…" Kamui-senpai terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Bahkan anak umur lima tahun bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik dirinya." Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian pada hari itu. "Tapi… Senpai berusaha keras setiap harinya. Aku yang membantunya berlatih merasa sangat kelelahan."

"Kau… membantunya… berlatih…?"

"Benar! Jadi aku sangat tahu seberapa keras Senpai berusaha. Habisnya kau yang memintanya untuk memainkan peran utama."

"Kagamine… aku…"

"–Masih tidak percaya?" Kamui-senpai mengangguk mengiyakan, "dengar Kamui-senpai… tidak ada salahnya dengan dirimu yang mencoba mengejar Senpai. Tapi kau terlalu berusaha melakukannya, kau terlalu sibuk meraihnya hingga kau hanya melihat Senpai yang berdiri di atas. Singkatnya… pandanganmu terlalu sempit, kau tidak melihat sisi lain dari Senpai. Dan orang seperti itu kau sebut sebagai teman?"

Kamui-senpai beberapa kali membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata yang dilontarkan. Lidahnya kelu dan tidak ia merasa sulit menerima apa yang didengarnya. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan mengejek, '_rasakan itu.'_ gumamku dalam hati.

Untuk saat ini aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan kepada Kamui-senpai. Aku membalikkan tubuhku –menunjukkan punggungku kepada Kamui-senpai dan Sensei seraya meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan.

Aku harus segera menyusul Senpai sekarang.

"Kagamine, tunggu –!"

"Kamui-senpai." Aku memotong ucapan Kamui-senpai dengan nada tegas. Ia menutup mulutnya seketika saat mendengar nadaku yang tidak menerima interupsi. "Aku akan membantumu kali ini, jadi aku menginginkan imbalan."

Aku masih menunjukkan punggungku kepadanya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Senpai. Apa kau mempunyainya?"

"Aku…tidak punya…"

"Kalau begitu aku menginginkannya. Tolong, pinta kontak Senpai untukku." Setelah itu aku meninggalkan ruang kesehatan –meninggalkan Kamui-senpai yang melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Ya, aku sendiri sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Kamui-senpai.

_Hm?_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika aku tidak membantu Senpai dalam berlatih akting mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kurasa sebagiannya adalah salahku.

.

Bagian 6

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang osis karena aku tahu jika Senpai pasti berada di sana. Aku mengetuk pintu di hadapanku namun suara balasan tidak kunjung datang. Apa dugaanku salah? Dengan hati yang sedikit merasa cemas aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan yang kemudian diikuti suara derit pelan.

Pandangan familiar ruang osis menyambut pengelihatanku, dan aku bisa melihat Senpai di sana. Dengan tangan yang dilipat di atas meja serta wajah yang dibenamkan di atasnya–aku tidak yakin jika Senpai sadar bahwa aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Senpai…" Panggilku pelan.

Bahu Senpai sedikit tersentak mendengarnya dan ia mengadahkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Senpai, kau merusak makeupmu." Ujarku ketika berhasil melihat wajah Senpai dengan jelas. Aku tahu jika ia habis menangis sedari tadi karena matanya yang memerah dan lembab. Seperti yang kubilang, air mata merusak makeupnya, namun kecantikan Senpai masih terlihat jelas.

"L-Len-kun…?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Senpai?"

"Aku tidak tahu… aku merasa kacau…" Lirih Senpai seraya membenamkan wajahnya sekali lagi. "Kamui-san yang sampai seperti itu… kurasa ini salahku…"

"Iya benar. Itu salahmu, Senpai."

Mendengar ucapanku yang tidak diduga, Senpai mengadahkan kepalanya lagi dengan cepat. Ia membelalakan matanya seraya ingin terlihat menangis. Aku segera melanjutkan ucapanku sebelum ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Senpai, apa kau benar-benar merasa kalau Kamui-senpai adalah temanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ia mengatakan kalau kami berteman! Kemudian kami sering berbicara satu sama lain! Selalu bersapa setiap paginya, dan.. dan…"

"Senpai, semua hal itu bisa dilakukan siapa saja. Itu menunjukkan hubungan kalian sebagai teman patut dipertanyakan. Karena hal itu Kamui-senpai beranggapan kalau kau tidak mau berteman dengannya. Karena itu pula Kamui-senpai mencoba mengejarmu agar bisa sepadan, sehingga kau bisa melihatnya sebagai temannya."

"… Mengapa?" Senpai tidak percaya mendengar ucapanku.

"Senpai, apa kau pernah menceritakan masalahmu kepada Kamui-senpai?"

Meski terlihat ingin menangis, Senpai terlihat mengingat-ingat tentang hal yang kutanyakan.

"… tidak pernah." Lirihnya sekali lagi.

"Mengapa? Apa itu artinya kau tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah seumur hidupmu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku pun juga pernah mengalaminya!"

Aku sudah tahu. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak pernah mengalami masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu kepada Kamui-senpai? Kenapa kau tidak pernah meminta bantuan kepada Kamui-senpai?"

"… itu karena… akan merepotkannya…"

"Bagaimana kalau Kamui-senpai meminta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu aku akan berusaha melakukannya!"

"Karena kalian teman?"

"Iya! Karena kami berteman!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengarnya.

"Senpai… kau tidak paham apa arti seorang teman. Ini parah sekali, dan itulah mengapa kukatakan kalau ini salahmu."

"Eh?" Senpai kebingungan mendengar ucapanku.

Kurasa Senpai tidak mempunyai seseorang yang bisa dipanggil temannya sebelumnya. Ini hal yang kusadari ketika ia menerima peran utama dalam drama tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tidak pernah mengatakan tidak, dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Tapi di balik itu semua, Senpai berusaha dalam hal yang ia lakukan.

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Senpai pun memiliki cacatnya.

Tapi itu lebih baik. Bukankah dari segala kekurangan manusia, mereka harus menemukan orang lain untuk melengkapi satu sama lain?

"Selain menerima peran yang diberikan Kamui-senpai tanpa pikir panjang, kau juga tidak meminta bantuannya untuk berlatih akting karena takut merepotkannya."

"Guuuu…." Senpai terlihat frustrasi ketika mendengar ucapanku yang tepat sasaran. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cobalah untuk lebih mengandalkan Kamui-senpai. Apa kau memiliki masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan untuk saat ini?"

Senpai melihatku dengan serius setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Mata kami berpaku untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya seraya wajahnya menjadi memerah.

"Kurasa ada."

"Eh? Apa itu barusan? Apa wajahku masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepadamu!" Seru Senpai sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

Bagian 7

Aku dan Senpai berada di ruang kelas 3B sekarang. Aku tahu jika Senpai belum benar-benar pulih dan ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kamui-senpai segera. Tapi kami berdua sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan.

Kamui-senpai tidak bisa memainkan drama saat festival berlangsung.

Saat Senpai mengatakan itu kepada anggota kelas 3B mereka semua jelas terkejut. Rasa khawatir dan resah terlihat jelas di wajah mereka –baik mengenai kondisi Kamui-senpai dan mengenai nasib drama kelas mereka. Rasa khawatir menuju kebingungan dan akhirnya sampai dititik kepanikan.

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa dari mereka mulai saling mendorong peran ahli strategi ke satu sama lain.

"Akaito, kau juga anggota klub drama bukan?! Bisakah kau menggantikan peran Gakuko?!"

"M-maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa menghafal dialognya dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Bagaimana dengan kau, kau menyukai peran ahli strategi bukan?"

"Meskipun begitu, untuk berperan dengan Megurine-san…"

Kejadian ini akan terus berlangsung seperti ini jika mereka tidak bisa menemukan solusinya. Dan akan semakin gawat jika kondisi semakin panas.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa yang bisa menggantikan Kamui-san!" Seru Senpai yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

Beberapa melihat Senpai dengan tidak percaya, beberapa melihat sekeliling mencari orang yang dimaksud, dan sisanya menanti Senpai untuk melanjutkan. Yang jelas, bagaikan oasis di padang pasir –Senpai memberi secercah harapan untuk mereka.

Tapi entah mengapa kini Senpai berdiri di hadapanku. "Len-kun… kau bilang kalau aku harus lebih sering mengandalkan orang lain bukan?" Senpai yang berkata seperti itu segera membungkukan tubuhnya di depanku. "Hanya kau yang bisa. Aku mohon!"

Suasana kini menjadi semakin hening, dan pandangan mereka sepenuhnya tertuju ke arah kami. Rasa resah menguar di udara sekali lagi. Mereka jelas terkejut melihat Senpai seperti ini untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Senpai yang selalu melakukan sesuatu sendirian, Senpai yang tidak bisa berkata tidak dan menerima permintaan orang lain dengan senang hati.

Kini membungkukan dirinya seraya memohon.

"Hentikan Senpai, angkat kepalamu." Ujarku sedikit panik akan perilaku Senpai yang tiba-tiba. "Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya kau meminta bantuanku bukan?"

Senpai memainkan kedua telunjuknya ketika mendengarku, "Um.. awalnya aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai asisten."

"Kejam sekali…"

"T-tapi sekarang sudah tidak kok!" Senpai sedikit panik, tapi ketika ia melihatku tersenyum Senpai menghebuskan nafas legas setelahnya.

Selagi berpikir kalau aku tidak keberatan dengan permintaannya. Senpai bergumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas. "Aku… juga tidak ingin jika hanya menjadi teman Len-kun…"

"Maaf Senpai, apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

"T-t-tidak, ti-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"

Mencurigakan.

Aku ingin memaksanya untuk mengatakan apa ada hal yang salah.

Tapi setelah Senpai melihatku dengan serius aku segera melupakan hal itu.

"L-Len-kun! Aku sadar tentang apa yang kau katakan kepadaku. Aku tidaklah sempurna. Aku mengacaukan hal ini, dan kini aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri. Maka dari itu Len-kun, aku ingin kau memberikan bantuanmu!"

"Ta-tapi Megurine-san, ia bukan dari kelas kita bukan?"

"Kau pikir siapa aku? Jika aku mengijinkannya maka tidak ada masalah."

Oh? Aku tahu jika hal ini berujung kepada titik balik Senpai. Tapi melihat Senpai yang sampai berpikir seperti ini untuk mewujudkan keinginannya membuatku terkejut.

Ia seperti orang lain sekarang. Awalnya, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana hal ini akan merepotkan orang lain, dan bagaimana ia menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya.

Tapi sepertinya ia sadar bahwa kekuatan itu tidak semestinya menarik kakinya di tempat.

Senpai yang sekarang ini jauh lebih hebat di mataku.

"Tu-tunggu, meski begitu apa Kilat Kuning bisa melakukannya dengan baik? Aku tidak berniat menolaknya begitu saja, tapi dengan waktu yang singkat aku ragu jika ia bisa menggantikan Kamui-san!"

Siapa yang kau panggil Kilat Kuning!

"Tidak masalah. Ia bisa melakukannya. Hm? Apa kau meragukanku? Bagaimana kalau kau melihatnya sendiri?" Tatapan percaya diri Senpai membungkam mulut semuanya, "bagaimana Len-kun, apa kau ingin melakukannya?"

Aku tersenyum mantap mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa menolak Senpai jika ia memintaku seperti ini.

"Tentu saja."


	9. Luka Route - Final

**Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, Dan lain-lain**

**Gently Spring Breeze**

**Luka Route - Final**

**Two Harmony**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Aku merasa gugup, hari yang sudah dinantikan kini tiba –hari festival sekolah. Dengan kata lain, hari ini adalah hari aku memainkan drama di depan banyak orang. Bohong jika aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak gugup.

Sebentar lagi kami tampil.

Aku melihat wajahku dari cermin. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau apa yang kulihat adalah diriku sekarang. Wanita secantik ini adalah diriku? Apa makeup bisa membuat perubahan sebesar ini?

"Bagaimana Luka?" Kamui-san bertanya kepadaku seraya tersenyum puas.

Ini semua adalah hasil kedua tangannya.

Kelas 3B meminjam ruang klub drama untuk bersiap-siap. Dan sedari tadi Kamui-san membantu semua hal mengenai tata rias dan kostum. Aku khawatir jika ia memaksakan dirinya, namun ia berkata jika ia hanya melakukan hal sebatas ini saja.

Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan tata rias pada awalnya namun ia kerap memaksa, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah yang penting. _Kurasa aku harus mencobanya_, pikirku. Mengingat kejadian waktu itu, aku tidak boleh berpikir egois lagi, Alasan lainnya adalah karena Kamui-san berkata '_kau bisa membuat Kagamine terkesan dengan ini.'_

Mendengar nama Len-kun aku melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Ya, aku menceritakan _masalah_ yang kupunya kepada Kamui-san.

_Ceritakan masalahmu kepada temanmu_. Itulah hal yang Len-kun katakan kepadaku.

Karena itu aku mencoba terbuka kepada Kamui-san. Aku menceritakan hal yang selalu mengganggu diriku belakangan ini. Hal yang bahkan mustahil untuk kuceritakan kepada Len-kun.

Jika melihatnya saja sudah membuatku berdebar-debar, membicarakan hal ini dengannya bisa membuatku pingsan.

Aku jatuh cinta.

Perasaan yang meluap-luap dalam diriku ini serasa ingin meledak. Dan aku bersyukur bisa berbagi cerita dengan Kamui-san –hal itu bisa sedikit melepas gejola yang berkecamuk dalam diriku. Ternyata menceritakan masalahmu kepada seseorang bisa melegakan seperti ini.

Ini semua karenanya…

Lagi-lagi aku ditolong oleh Len-kun.

Mengingat ia membuat hatiku kembali berdebar tidak karuan seraya aku merasakan wajahku menjadi hangat. Aku selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Aku senang bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Perasaan merah muda ini seperti sebuah roller coaster emosi. Ingatan bawah sadarku selalu mengatakan bahwa '_aku sangat mencintai Kagamine Len'._

Tapi kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi sebatas teman. Aku ingin ia menjadi milikku sepenuhnya –tidak semata terikat sebagai ketua dan asisten.

Maka dari itu…

"Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku."

"O-oh… semangat yang bagus, Luka." Kamui-san terkesima dengan tekadku. "Kau harus segera menangkapnya loh. Kagamine cukup populer soalnya."

Itu benar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi Len-kun sangat populer.

Aku membenci hal itu.

Aku harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak…

"Ah!" Aku mendengar Kamui-san yang terkejut di belakangku. Sebelum aku menanyakan apa ada yang salah, Kamui-san melanjutkan. "Aku melupakan sesuatu!"

"Huh?" Melupakan sesuatu? Persiapan drama sudah matang bukan?

Aku memberikan pandangan cemas ke arah Kamui-san.

"Ini gawat… aku baru ingat ketika kita membicarakan Kagamine." Apa hal ini berhubungan dengan Len-kun? "Luka, aku mempunyai hutang kepada Kagamine."

"Hutang?" Aku bertanya kebingungan seraya melihat Kamui-san menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Setidaknya ini bukan masalah drama dan aku bisa bernafas lega karena hal itu.

"Ia memintaku untuk meminta kontakmu... Jadi, Luka!" Kamui-san menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya seraya memohon. "Berikan aku kontakmu!"

"Ummm… tidak bisa."

"E-eh?" Bahu Kamui-san turun seketika. Ia terlihat terkejut sekaligus kecewa.

Mau bagaimana lagi, habisnya aku,

"Aku tidak mempunyai ponsel."

"Huh?!" Kamui-san semakin terkejut ketika mendengar ucapanku. "K-kau bohong. Tidak mempunyai ponsel itu…"

Kamui-san nampaknya tidak percaya. Kurasa tidak memiliki ponsel merupakan hal yang aneh.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar tidak punya."

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya, aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya." Mata Kamui-san semakin lebar mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat payah dalam teknologi. Jadi kurasa memiliki ponsel akan percuma."

"B-begitu rupanya…" Kamui-san menghela nafas panjang seraya mengacak-acak puncak kepalanya. "Kagamine sialan, ia sengaja melakukan ini…" Gumamnya kemudian.

"Apa ada sesuatu dengan Len-kun?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa… hanya saja, aku tetap harus membayar hutangku bukan?"

"Kurasa begitu. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki ponsel."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak membelinya satu? Kurasa sangat aneh jika tidak mempunyainya, barang itu sangat berguna loh."

Aku berpikir sejenak ketika mendengarnya.

Aku memang pernah berpikir untuk memilikinya satu, tapi…

"Jangankan menggunakannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membelinya."

"Aku akan membantumu!"

Kamui-san berseru cerah seraya Ia mendekatkan wajanya ke arahku. "Ayo kita beli bersama! Setelah itu aku akan mengajarimu juga! Jangan khawatir kau akan segera bisa bertukar pesan dengan Kagamine."

_Ah_.

Benar juga. Aku bisa bertukar pesan dengan Len-kun.

Tapi…

membayangkan belanja bersama, dan melakukan hal baru bersama seseorang yang kau panggil teman…

Terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

Jadi ini hubungan antar teman yang Len maksud.

"Ayo lakukan itu, Kamui-san!" Ujarku seraya tersenyum lebar.

.

Bagian 2

"Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi." Gumam Kamui-san beberapa menit sebelum kami pentas. "Apa kau sudah siap, Luka?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yosh, aku menantikan pertunjukkannya." Kamui-san memberiku senyuman nakal kemudian. "Aku punya sedikit hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?"

Sesaat setelah itu aku bisa melihat Len-kun berjalan menghampiri kami.

Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

Kostum yang sangat cocok dengannya membuatnya terlihat gagah sekaligus elegan.

Gawat, dadaku berdebar kencang sekali lagi.

Apa ini, kenapa justru aku yang terpana melihat Len-kun dan bukan sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana, apa kostumnya terasa pas?"

Tanya Kamui-san, mengingat kostum yang Len-kun kenakan awalnya untuk Kamui-san.

"Sedikit sempit dibagian bahu. Tapi kurasa tidak ada apa-apa."

Kamui-san menyikutku dengan pelan seraya berbisik "cepat, puji penampilannya."

"L-L-Len-kun… kau… terlihat cocok dengan kostum itu…"

"Kau juga Senpai. Gaun itu terlihat sangat cocok denganmu. Apa kau memakai makeup? Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya."

Awawawawawawa….

Gawat, gawat, gawat.

Aku merasa wajahku terbakar.

Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah?

"Kamui-senpai, apa kau yang menulis naskahnya?"

"Hm? Benar, aku yang menulisnya."

"Aku menyukainya, ini naskah yang menarik."

"Oh? Aku tidak menduga hal itu keluar dari mulutmu. Tapi kurasa ini merupakan pujian yang luar biasa."

Kamui-san menyeringai ke arah Len-kun.

Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya… tapi ketika mereka berbicara aku bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?

"Kurasa sudah saatnya." Ujar Kamui-san seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Luka, berjuanglah."

"Terima kasih, Kamui-san!"

"Bagaimana denganku, Kamui-senpai?"

"Hm? Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kagamine."

"Dingin sekali…" Ujar Len-kun dengan nada mengejek. Aku bisa melihat mereka menyeringai satu sama lain.

Umm… apa hubungan mereka berdua tidak baik?

.

Bagian 3

Aku bisa merasakan banyak pasang mata menuju ke arah kami. Detik-detik dimana kami akan melakukan pentas, aku mengatur pernafasanku sekali lagi agar menjadi rileks. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan segugup ini.

Mungkin karena aku harus berperan dengan Len-kun.

Aku penasaran apa aku bisa mengatakan dialog di bagian akhir.

TIdak. Aku harus mengatakannya.

"Senpai, apa kau merasa gugup?"

Len-kun bertanya kepadaku. Aku tidak menduga kalau hal itu bisa terlihat jelas sehingga ia menyadarinya.

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu tampil sempurna. Aku ingin kita menikmati pentas drama ini."

Len-kun memberikan senyum lebarnya kepadaku.

Lagi-lagi. Keberadaannya selalu menenangkan diriku. Aku merasa jika bersama Len-kun, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun.

Pentas drama sudah dimulai dan aku sudah merasa tenang sekarang.

Suara decak kagum memenuhi ruangan ketika Len-kun tampil di atas panggung.

Bukan hanya penonton, bahkan aku dan setiap aktor dari kelas 3B pun terkesima.

Siapa yang menduganya.

Len-kun terlihat sangat berbeda sekarang, dan yang menakjubkan darinya adalah betapa naturalnya ia berakting. Seolah aku tidak bisa menentukan mana sifat Len-kun yang asli. Apa ini yang dinamakan aktor sesungguhnya?

Ah, kini giliranku untuk muncul.

"Kau tahu jika negara ini habis berperang, dan rakyat sedang menderita karenanya. Meski kami adalah pemenangnya, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu. Kami menang di atas darah, kami menang di atas penderitaan. Kau, strategist –mencoba memulihkan negara ini, tapi rakyat butuh ketenangan dalam hatinya. Ia butuh jawaban dari pemimpin mereka –aku, sebagai seorang putri."

"Apa yang kau katakan tidak masuk akal. Kau mencoba pergi menuju desa terpencil dan memberikan bantuan. Tapi apa yang kau dapat? Raja memintaku untuk memulihkan negeri ini, desa terpencil seperti mereka bisa menghilang tanpa peduliku. Dengar, kami bekerja keras putri, ini bukan saatnya kau pergi dan berperan menjadi seorang messiah."

"Kau mengatakan kalau tidak apa jika mengabaikan mereka?!"

"Dengar, ini bukanlah akhir. Meski perang sudah selesai, tapi di benua ini bukan hanya ada kita. Kau pikir ada berapa banyak negara yang berpikir untuk menyerang negara ini ketika sedang memulihkan diri. Kami mencoba memulihkan negara ini secepatnya. Kau yang ingin pergi dan bermain-main hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang minta untuk diculik. Aku sedang sibuk, tolong jangan tambah pekerjaanku."

"Dasar ahli strategi berhati dingin!"

Ini menyenangkan.

Benar apa kata Len-kun. Saat ini aku sedang bersenang-senang.

.

Bagian 4

Kami sudah sampai di penghujung cerita.

Aku merasakan debar jantungku yang tidak karuan.

Keadaan sangat sunyi, setiap orang seperti sedang menahan nafasnya, membuat suara yang ada hilang ditelan kegelapan –aku khawatir jika mereka bisa mendengar debar jantungku.

Aku melihat Len-kun di hadapanku.

Orang yang telah merubah hidupku. Mengubah pola pikirku dan membuatku berbeda dari aku yang sebelumnya.

Saat ini hanya ada kami bedua. Panggung ini adalah miliki kami sekarang, dan aku mau tidak mau berpikir kalau ini adalah dunia dimana hanya ada kita berdua.

Nafasku tercekat seketika melihat Len-kun tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Aku dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, kalau sejatinya aku sangat mencintai pria di hadapanku ini.

Gejolak yang ada di dalam dadaku seolah memberontak –ingin menguar ke udara. Aku ingin memeluknya, mengatakan aku mencintainya.

Apa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Aku selalu khawatir –meski Kamui-san mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Habisnya…

Len-kun tidak pernah sekalipun memangilku dengan namaku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Jika aku membiarkan Len-kun lepas dari hadapanku, jika aku membiarkannya pergi. Aku merasa hatiku akan hancur.

Keseharianku bersama Len-kun, dimana setiap harinya hanya ada kesenangan. Aku ingin menjaganya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Dasar putri keras kepala, bagaimana jika mendengarkan perkataanku sekali saja?"

"Maafkan aku, sungguh."

"Jika kau mendengarkan perkataanku, bukan hanya musuh tidak menangkapmu tapi–"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku takut."

"Huh?"

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku ketika mendengar mereka menginginkan kepalamu sebagai ganti bebasnya diriku? Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau datang begitu saja, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan diriku! Ini semua karena salahku yang tidak mendengarkanmu!"

"Sudahlah… kalau kau sudah belajar mengenai kejadian ini maka tidak apa. Tidak usah dipikirkan, semuanya sudah usai sekarang. Bala bantuan datang tepat waktu, dan mereka berhasil menghabiskan musuh."

"Bukan! Bukan itu, bodoh! Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal itu?! Kenapa kau mau menukar nyawamu dengan diriku?! Ahli strategi yang kukenal tidak akan melakukan hal ini! Itu bukan tugasmu! Menyelamatkan putri dan membuat negeri kita berada di pihak yang tidak untung bukan lah tugasmu!"

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Lalu kenapa?! Apa itu karena kau menganggap dirimu jenius! Kau… ahli strategi yang terkenal, yang selalu memenangkan peperangan, yang membuat negeri menjadi makmur… Apa kau merasa bisa melakukan segala hal?! Apa karena kau adalah orang yang sempurna?!"

"Aku tidak sempurna bodoh… tidak ada orang yang sempurna. Bahkan aku mengacau kali ini, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jika aku merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih baik, hal ini tidak akan terjadi… Aku… senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

"Huh? K-kenapa?"

"Putri… biarkan aku menanyakan hal yang sama, kenapa kau peduli? Kenapa kau takut jika aku kehilangan kepalaku? Karena putri yang aku kenal membenci diriku."

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Aku hanya… iri denganmu. Aku tahu jika kau bekerja keras melebihi siapapun. Aku tahu jika kau selalu memasang wajah keras, aku tahu jika kau terkadang ingin menangis ketika menghadapi bengisnya medan perang. Tapi kau selalu tampil sempurna, selalu bisa melakukan segala hal. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, sialan."

"Aku… tidak menduganya…"

"Maka dari itu aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin sepertimu, aku berusaha sekeras mungkin, kau mungkin melihatku sebagai seorang yang keras kepala. Sungguh, aku ingin sejajar denganmu, aku ingin kau memperhatikanku… itu karena… selama ini aku…"

Aku menggantung kalimatku.

Inilah titik puncaknya.

Aku menatap Len-kun tepat di matanya.

Aku ingin ia mendengar perasaanku. Aku ingin ia merasakan tekadku.

Bukan sebagai putri, tapi sebagai Megurine Luka yang menyatakan cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Len-kun."

Perasaanku kepada Len-kun, kumohon sampailah.

Aku bisa mendengar rasa terkejut dari anggota kelas 3B. Mungkin bagi mereka saat ini aku sedang melakukan kesalahan.

Pada naskah… tidak ada nama untuk setiap tokoh yang ada, dan mereka dipanggil dengan jabatannya, begitu pula dengan tuan putri dan ahli strategi.

Maka dari itu, mendengar nama Len-kun sebagai ahli strategi yang tidak ada dalam naskah adalah kesalahan. Tapi…

Ini bukan perasaan seorang putri kepada ahli strategi. Tapi perasaanku yang tulus kepadamu.

Maka dari itu ini bukanlah permainan pentas.

Ini adalah pengakuan cinta sungguhan.

Len-kun membelalakan matanya. Apa ia menyadarinya?

"Kau tahu Senpai. Aku tidak tahu jika ini hanya kebetulan atau disengaja, tapi beberapa adegan dari naskah ini sangat menggambarkan diri kita." Bisik Len-kun kepadaku, "sebagai contohnya…"

Len-kun kembali melanjutkan perannya kemudian.

"Kau bertanya alasanku menolongmu bukan? Maka biarkan aku menjawabnya. Peperangan adalah hal yang paling kubenci. Darah dan tangis selalu menghantui diriku. Aku berpikir jika menjadi ahli strategi adalah kutukan. Tapi…"

Aku merasa terkejut ketika Len-kun mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Ia memegang pinggangku seraya menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Suatu ketika aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang baik hati, dan senyumnya bagaikan mentari yang menghangatkan setiap jiwa. Seseorang yang bekerja keras untuk orang lain, yang ingin menyenangkan setiap orang. Seseorang yang suka menanggung beban di pundaknya. Seseorang yang keras kepala."

"E-eh?"

"Aku terpana karenanya, karena kebaikan hatinya, karena kegigihannya. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Keberadaannya membuatku tersenyum. Ia adalah alasanku. Aku ingin terus melihat senyumannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Semua yang kulakukan adalah demi kebahagiannya."

"Ah."

Jangan-jangan Len-kun…

Aku meletakan kedua tanganku di sisi wajahnya.

Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan pentas drama. Aku membuang dialog yang ada pada naskah.

Ini adalah dunia milik kita berdua sekarang. Apa yang kami ucapkan selanjutnya adalah perasaan kami berdua yang datang dari dalam lubuk hati kami.

"Len-kun, aku memang keras kepala, kadang berbuat seenaknya, dan suka mengeluh… aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna seperti yang mereka kira, aku tidak paham dengan sekelilingku. Aku tahu aku banyak kekurangan, tapi kau selalu bersamaku, mendengarkan diriku dan selalu menolongku –membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

"Jika… jika kau tidak keberatan bersamaku… aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan namaku. Bukan sebagai putri… bukan juga sebagai Senpai."

Selagi aku terlihat ingin menangis ia melanjutkan ucapannya seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luka-san."

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi seraya mereka turun membasahi pipiku.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, aku mencintai Luka-san yang aku kenal. Aku akan terus bersamamu, melengkapi setiap kekurangan yang ada pada dirimu, begitu pula sebaliknya."

Setelah itu jarak di antara kami sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kami menuangkan segala perasaan kami melalui kedua bibir kami yang saling bersentuhan

Suasana menjadi ramai setelahnya yang diikuti dengan suara tepuk tangan. Tapi biarlah mereka menjadi sorak sorai ucapan selamat atas terjalinnya hubungan di antara kami berdua.

.

.

Epilogue

Langkah kakiku bergema di koridor. Aku bisa merasakan beberapa tatapan yang mengarah kepadaku. Seraya tidak memperdulikan mereka aku tetap berjalan menuju ruang osis.

"Itu Kagamine-senpai… seperti rumornya ia sangat tampan."

"Kaicho hari ini terlihat keren seperti biasanya."

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik serupa di sekitarku.

Seraya berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi kepadaku adalah hal yang seperti biasanya –aku merasakan ponsel di sakuku berdering.

Seutas senyum menghiasi wajahku seraya aku melihat layar ponselku yang memberitahukan adanya pesan masuk.

Nama "Luka-san" tertera di sana.

Aku masih merasa aneh ketika mendapat pesan dari Luka-san, mengingat betapa payahnya ia dalam teknologi. Namun Kamui-san sudah banyak membantunya mengenai ponsel, karena itu kami bisa bertukar pesan seperti sekarang ini.

Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kamui-san karenanya.

[Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Apa akhir pekan ini kau ada waktu?]

Senyumku semakin mengembang ketika melihat isi pesan dari Luka-san.

Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya.

Luka-san sudah lulus dari akademi Hoshioka. Sehingga waktu kami untuk bersama sangat terbatas karenanya.

Aku masih ingat ketika di hari kelulusan ia memintaku untuk pergi ke universitas yang sama dengan nada memerintah seraya menangis.

'_Kau harus pergi ke universitas yang sama denganku ketika kau lulus, mengerti? Berjanjilah! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan jika tidak melakukannya!_'

Luka-san pergi ke universitas terkenal bersama Kamui-san. Aku harus berusaha keras untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

[Akhir pekan ini aku senggang, jadi ayo kita berkencan]

[Aku sangat menantinya! Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti malam. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu]

Aku menutup ponselku seraya mendapati diriku sudah sampai ke tempat yang ingin kutuju.

Kubuka pintu berwarna cokelat di hadapanku seraya bunyi derit yang familiar mengusik telingaku.

Sudah lama semenjak Luka-san lulus dari akademi Hoshioka.

Dan saat itu pula ada dua hal yang berubah pada sekolah kami.

"Ah. Kaicho, selamat datang."

"Sepertinya aku yang datang paling akhir. Maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

"Ti-tidak, tidak! Kami juga baru saja tiba."

Perubahan yang pertama adalah ruangan osis.

Ruangan yang sepi kini menjadi ramai. Kini ruangan itu tidak hanya diisi seorang ketua saja.

Sejujurnya aku merasa rindu dengan suasana di mana Luka-san tersenyum ke arahku ketika aku membuka pintu ruangan ini.

Tapi suasana yang sekarang ini tidak buruk juga.

"Kaicho! Ketua komite disiplin, Nakajima-senpai sudah menyelesaikan pembagian proposal acara untuk festival bagi masing-masing kelas."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Nakajima. Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya kita mengadakan rapat mengenai festival ulang tahun sekolah."

""Baik!""

Perubahan yang kedua adalah, aku –Kagamine Len, menjadi ketua osis dari akademi Hoshioka.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Kamui Gakuko**** Side Story**

Menyaksikan penampilan drama dari kelas 3B di bangku penonton, aku bisa mendengar suara terkesima di sekitarku. Wajar saja jika melihat penampilan mereka yang menakjubkan, terutama Luka, dan orang itu…

Kagamine Len.

Siapa yang menduga kalau ia bisa berakting sebaik ini. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah level yang tinggi.

Tidak, sebelumnya ia mengatakan kalau ialah yang membantu Luka sehingga Luka bisa berakting sebaik ini bukan? Jadi seharusnya aku tidak terkejut lagi.

Terutama ketika aku sudah melihat sisi sesungguhnya dari orang itu di ruang kesehatan.

Luka, kau mencintai orang yang mengerikan.

Tapi… mungkin jika itu adalah Kagamine Len, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang keberatan jika ia menjadi kekasihmu.

Habisnya…

'… _aku tidak pernah berpikir orang yang sempurna itu ada.'_

Sayangnya aku mengenal satu. Ini hanya firasatku saja, tapi…

Orang yang sempurna itu adalah kau, Kagamine Len.

Maka dari itu kau bisa melengkapi Luka.

Kau adalah pasangan paling cocok bagi Luka. Dua harmoni dari insan yang sempurna.

Aku penasaran dengan hasilnya.

Mungkin anak kalian akan menjadi monster.

Maaf aku hanya bercanda.

"Hm?"

Aku bisa mendengar rasa terkejut dari teman-teman sekelasku. Bisik-bisik mengenai '_tidak ada di naskah_.' terdengar ditelingaku.

Ahhh… ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Aku tersenyum sekaligus merasa kagum ketika melihat Luka sekali lagi melakukan hal yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak yakin jika ada yang menyadarinya tapi… itu tadi pengakuan cinta sungguhan."

Sialan, kau menjadikan panggung pentas sebagai dunia milik kalian berdua.

Kemudian adegan berlanjut menjadi mereka yang berciuman.

Suasana menjadi heboh seketika seraya tirai diturunkan –tanda berakhirnya kisah ini.

Suara sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan menguar di udara.

Beberapa terkejut dengan improvisasi yag mereka lakukan, beberapa terkejut dengan adegan berciuman. Tapi mayoritas mengatakan betapa bagusnya pentas drama ini.

Beberapa bahkan menangis karena emosional.

Begitu pula dengan diriku.

Aku merasakan bulir-bulir air mata turun mengalir di pipiku.

Melihat temanku merasa bahagia serta keinginannya tercapai membuatku tidak sadar mengalirkan air mata.

Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian yang tidak lama berselang. Titik balik dari hidup kami.

Kurasa aku juga menjadi emosional sekarang.

Akhirnya… aku bisa menyebut Luka sebagai temanku.

Aku merasa sangat senang.

Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

* * *

Author's Note:

Inilah akhir dari rute Luka.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.

Saya belum memutuskan untuk rute selanjutnya.

Mungkin rute selanjutnya adalah Rin?


End file.
